EL novio de mi mejor amiga soy yo
by kaze143
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre mi pareja favorita Reika y Kazemaru .Esta historia trata de como Reika y Kazemru recuerdandan cuando tenian 13 años y cometieron segun Reika un error pero Kazemaru no piensa lo mismo que pasara mal SUMMARY
1. Te vuelvo a encontrar

Hola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia que esta dedicada a **MICHELLE-GUZMAN **ya que estuve observando un poco los comentarios tan malos de su historia y me senti tan mal al leerlos que me puse a llorar un poco quiero aclarar no soy sentimental pero ese comentario que vi me hiso sacar mis cuantas lagrimas asi que mira este ficn es para ti y espero que lo disfrutes como te dije Reika y Kazemaru son mi pareja favorita y no pienso cambiar mi opinion bueno como te lo prometi aquí esta y se titula **El novio de mi mejor amiga soy yo **bueno con esto me despido

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños el LEVEN-UP

…

Era un dia soleado en la ciudad Inazuma eran como eso de las 9:30 de la mañana y un joven se preparaba para su primer dia en la universidad esta mas que feliz, tras 6 años de esta en la secundaria por fin estaba en la ultima etapa de sus estudios y aunque sabia que la carrera que escogio era un poco costosa ya que necesitaba 6 años mas de estudios y de mucha ganas de estudiar pero sabia que lo iba a lograr ya que sus notas eran exelentes y tambien que es muy determinado en sus estudios y que tambien lo acompañaba la suerte de que jamas se habia tenido una relacion amorosa que lo distrajeran de sus estudios y de su carrera como jugador de soccer y gracias a eso logro convertirse en el jugador mas rapido de la historia de sus secundaria y tambien ser reclutado para jugar en el equipo nacional de japon era toda una victoria pero tambien pensaba en aquella chica, aquella chica que le quito el sueño por muchas noches ,es que era el hecho de que no podia soñar mas que con ella y con su sonrisa sus labios y tambien en aquella noche que habian pasado juntos besandoce y asiendo otras cosas que solo se podian hacer en una noche de locura y pasion .Pero en fin salio de sus pensamientos para alistar su ultimo libro para irse ya al que seria su nuevo centro de aprendisaje

….Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad una chica corria a toda la velocidad para poder tomar un bus para ir a la universidad la cual no conocia y se le haria un poco dificil llegar tomo el medio de trasporte que la llevaria a su destino. Mientras esperaba que el bus abansara recordaba aquel chico de pelo azul que le quito los sueños por muchos dias ya que solo recordar aquella noche que estuvieron juntos le daba mucha pena tan solo racordarlo y tan solo esperaba que no le tocara encontrarse con el porque seria demaciado para ella y tambien muy incomodo . La chica fue forjada a salir de sus pensamientos ya que tenia que bajar pues ya habia llegado a su destino y le tocaba correr unas cuantas cuadras

….

Por otra parte el joven Ichura Kazemaru estaba entrando ya a su primera clase la cual era biologia una de sus favoritas vestia con un pantalon jeans azules una camisa blanca una sudadera café unos dennis café y su coleta de siempre .Entro al salon donde le impartirian su primera clase

Maestro: muy bien joven buenas tardes antes de nada bienvenidos quiero felicitarlos porque pocos son los que llegan hasta aquí. Uno tambien necesito saber sus nombres no se si les paresca de kinder pero quiero que se presente uno a uno y me diga su nombre apellido de donde vienen y que quieren ser

Uno a uno los muchachos se fueron presentando hasta que le toco a nuestro joven amigo

Kazemaru: buenos dias mi nombre es Ichura Kazemaru bueno he vivido toda mi vida aquí y quiero ser medico

Maestro: muy bien vamos a ver cual era tu nombre Kazemaru verdad

Kazemaru: si

Maestro: bueno tu eres el ultimo que faltaba bueno podemos empezar con la clase

El maestro se disponia ya a comenzar cuando tocaron su puerta

Maestro: quien cera –dijo mientras abria la puerta

Maestro: señorita que tiene calmese un poco

¿?: lo siento maestro no queria llegar tarde pero vengo de muy lejos y tuve que correr un poco y ni aun asi no logre llegar a la clase a tiempo

Maestro: bueno tiene razon no logro llegar a la clase a tiempo pero la dejare que se quede porque me parece que me dice la verdad y que tienes muchas ganas de presentarse frete todo el grupo mire tiene que decir su nombre completo de donde viene y que desea ser

¿?: muy bien maestro lo voy hacer

Maestro pero entre que se hace tarde

A Kazemaru casi le da un infarto era justamente aquella chica que estaba recordando en la mañana

¿?: muy bien hola antes que nada mi nombre es Reika Minou y vengo de Osaka y quiero ser medico pediatra

Reika noto que alguien la miraba asi que decidio ver de quien era y a ella tambien casi le da un infarto cuando vio quien era ese chico

¿?: Ka, Ka,Kazemaru eres tu dijo con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas

Maestro: a con que ya se conoce bueno si son tan amigos puede sentarse a la par del joven Ichura ¿si no hay ningun problema verdad joven?

Kazemaru todavia miraba muy admirado aquella chica ya no era como la recordaba estaba mucho mas bella y su cabello ya no esta atado a una coleta si no que lo llevaba suelto y tambien su cintura se habia afinado y su cuerpo habia cambiado a mejor según el

Maestro:¿joven? ¿JOVEN?- grito esta vez y asi despertando a joven corredor de sus sueños

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?- dijo alterado

Maestro: ¿Qué si la joven Reika puede sentarce a la par suya?

Kazemaru: claro no hay ningun problema

Maestro: jovencita tome asiento pero rapido que se nos hace tarde

La chica tomo asiento y el Maestro empezo con la clase y cada vez que Kazemaru miraba a Reika esta se sonrojaba asiendo que el tambien se sonrojara sin remedio .Cuando la clase termino Reika intento salir lo mas rapido al reseso sin que Kazemaru la observara pues ella no queria que le comenzara hacer preguntas tontas como las que solia hacer cuando tenian 13 años

Kazemaru: Reika espera

Cuando la chica escucho la voz del atleta para en seco lo de su huida

Reika: hola Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: hola Reika tanto tiempo sin verte oye que linda te vez

Dijo el chico causandole un sonrojo inmenso en el rostro

Kazemaru: no espera no era mi intencion hacerte sentir vergüenza bueno que dices si para recompensarlo nos tomamos un helado

Reika: no segura no se a pasado tanto tiempo

Kazemaru: vamos creo que nunca es tarde para disfrutar un helado con un viejo amigo

Reika : esta bien acepto ir

Kazemaru: si

Reika: si pero si me dices cual es mi helado favorito

La chica estaba confiada de que no le iba a decir

Kazemaru: facil el de chocolate con chispas de de arcoiris sobre el verdad

Reika: si es cierto pero como lo sabias

Kazemru: tan solo me acorde bueno vamos

Reika: vamos –dijo con un poco de vergüenza

Los dos se fueron a tomar los helados y mientras lo hacian charlaban sobres sus vidas hasta que llego alguien a a interrunpirlos

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy nose si mañana prodre subir la otra parte michelle esta historia es dedicada para ti como te dije a mi me gustan mucho tus historias y nunca creerian que son malas bueno adios y dejen comentarios …..**


	2. recuerdos de la infancia

**HOLA CHICOS QUIERO DESIRLES ...NO NADA NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR SOLO GRASIAS A SUS COMENTARIOS ... BUENO INAZUAM ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS LEVEL-UP ...ADIOS**

Recordatorio…

Los dos se fueron a tomar los helados y mientras lo hacian charlaban sobres sus vidas hasta que llego alguien a interrumpirlos

Comienzo de la historia …..

¿?: hola chicos

Reika: Hiroto san

Hiroto: Reika no crei que te encontraria aquí

Reika: ni yo tampoco – dijo mientras se ponia de pie y le daba un abrazo

Kazemaru: ustedes se conocen

Hiroto: si ella fue de Sun Garden

Kazemaru: ¿Qué acaso eres huerfana?

Reika: obviamente que no

Kazemaru: y entonces como es que fuiste de Sun Garden

Reika: un dia mis papas tuvieron que salir de emergencias a Mexico porque mi abuela estaba mal por si sabias Kazemaru mis raizes son de Mexico la mayoria de mi familia aya vive pero ya si soy de Japon , bueno volviendo al tema , entonces mi papas no hallaban con quien dejarme entonces como son grades amigos con el señor Kiyama** (yo: no se como se llama el papa de hiroto el mismito del meteriorito asi que solo le pondre señor kiyama) **pero el señor Kiyama tampoco podia dejarme con ellos y Hitomiko se le ocurrio la brillante idea de dejarme en Sun Garden me quede durante dos meses tiempo en que mi papa estuvieron fuera del pais . Mis primeros amigos fueron Hiroto,Ulvida,y Mirodikawa con ellos me llevaba muy bien

Flas back …

Hitomiko: niños por favor vengan aquí quiero presentarles a una amiga mia ella estara por unos meses aquí ella se llama Reika Midiou

Reika: hola chicos

Todos: hola

Hitomiko: mira te voy a encellar donde vas a dormir

Reika: si Hitomiko

Reika tomo a Hitomiko de la mano y la llevo a un lugar donde estaban muchas camas y le mostro una que estaba al lado de la cama de Ulvida

Reika: esta cera mi cama –dijo mientras se sentaba en ella

Hitomiko: si mira aquí hay cierto reglamentos que debes seguir

Reika: como cuales

Hitomiko: pues veras tienes que estar despierta a las 8:00am y ademas tienes que tender tu cama e ir a comer a las 8:30 en el desayuno 12:00 en el almuerzo y 7:00 la cena y a las 8:00 tienes que ir a dormir

Reika: entendido

Hitomiko: puedes dejar tus cosas aquí – dijo mientras le mostraba un pequeño cajon al pie de cama

Reika dejo las cosas donde le indicaron y luego salio al patio con Hitomiko

Hitomiko: por cierto aquí los niños asisten a la escuela

Reika: pero porque ellos estan jugando

Hitomiko: porque hoy es sabado y no asinten a clases

Reika: bueno ya entendi

Hitomiko llamo a Hiroto el cual fue de inmediato

Hiroto: si Hitomiko

Hitomiko: mira ella es Reika y quiero que la lleves a jugar contigo y los chicos

Hiroto: esta bien vamos – le dijo mientras le extendia la mano

Reika: si

Hitomiko: si tienes alguna duda me preguntas yo voy a estar por aquí

Hiroto: tu eres nueva verdad

Reika: si pero mis papa se fuero de viaje y me dejaron aquí por dos meses

Hiroto: oh ya veo

Reika: si ellos vendran por mi

Hiroto: vamos con los chicos

Reika: si

Los dos salieron corriendo y fueron a jugar con los demas chicos

Hiroto: chicos ella es Reika y va a jugar con nosotros

Ulvida: tu eres la chica nueva – dijo con una ceja arqueada

Reika: si – dijo nerviosa

Ulvida: bueno bienvenida- dijo mientras le extendia la mano

Mirodikawa: tienes comida

Ulvida: Mirodikawa no seas asi ni siquiera te has presentado con ella- dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza

Mirodikawa: lo siento yo me llamo Miirodikawa pero puedes decirme Mido-chan- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Reika: ok

Depues de una larga presentacion se pusieron a jugar asi pasaron los meses y pasaron recogiendo a Reika todos estaba muy tristes pues le tomaron mucho cariño

Hiroto: adios Reika espero que vuelvas pronto

Reika: adios Hiroto estoy segura que volvere antes de lo esperas

Ulvida: asi lo esperamos

Mirodikawa: espero un dia ir a tu casa y conocer ese refrigerador que dices que mantiene lleno de comida

Reika: yo tambien te quiero Mido-chan

Todos se despidieron de Reika y luego se fue para Osaka pero a todos les sorprendio cuando la vieron llegar a las dos semanas y Reika les explico que sus padres habian salido de nuevo y que siempre que salieran la iban a dejar en Sun Garden

Fin de Flas Back….

Kazemaru: con que eso paso

Reika: si pero despues me contrataron una nana y no me dejaron quedarme mas en Sun Garden

Kazemaru: entonces tu ya los conocias cuando estaban en Osaka luchando contra el equipo de Raimon

Reika: si pero nunca los iba a hechar de cabeza son mis amigos y los quiero mucho a todos

Hiroto: esa es la Reika que yo conosco

Kazemaru: bueno creeo que se esta haciendo tarde para la clase de literatura

Reika: tienes razon mejor nos vamos

Hiroto: ten

Reika: que es esto

Hiroto: mi numero telefonico y del Ulvida y Mirodikawa

Reika: gracias

Hiroto: de nada a y por cierto Ulvida y yo somos novios

Reika: que

Hiroto: si ya hace dos años

Reika: que bueno

Hiroto: que bueno que lo pienses asi

Reika: buena adios si no Kazemaru me deja botada y me pierdo

Hiroto: adios

Despues de despedirse Reika y Kazemaru se fueron a la clase de literatura y asi pasaron las clases a Reika se le iban tan lentas pero a Kazemaru se le fueron rapidas pues el si le gustaban las clases

Reika: aleluya ya terminaron- dijo mientras salia del salon de clases

Kazemaru: ya es muy tarde

Reika: tienes razon

Kazemaru:te acompaño a tu casa

Reika: no se te va hacer tarde para irte a la tuya

Kazemaru: no no nada yo te acompaño

Reika: esta bien

Los dos tomaron el trasporte pero para la sorpresa de Kazemaru la direccion daba a un hotel

Kazemaru: no bromes vives en un hotel

Reika: si- dijo como lo mas normal

Kazemaru: y porque

Reika: no he buscado donde vivir

Kazemaru: que tal en mi casa- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

Reika: no como crees es tu casa como puedes meter una desconocida en tu casa

Kazemaru: para mi no eres una desconocida

Reika: porque dices eso

Kazemaru: no por nada que tal si hacemos esto no me des la respuesta hoy ni mañana dame cuando para ti yo ya no sea un desconocido

Reika: esta bien Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: te acuerdas de lo que paso en Osaka

De pronto la cara de Reika se hiso de color roja pero ella lo disimulo volteando a ver a otro lado

Reika: sssiiiiii: dijo nerviosa pues se acordaba muy bien de lo que habia pasado

Kazemaru: yo me acuerdo muy bien pero si quieres no hablar del tema para mi esta bien

Reika: creo que me adivinastes mis pensamientos

¿?: señorita ya llegamos

Reika: bueno yo aquí me quedo adios _ dijo mientras se levantaba hasta que sintio un fuerte agarre

Kazemaru: adios- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia su cuerpo y cuando estan tan cerca que sus respiraciones se podian sentir paso algo que dejo a Reika media boba…..

**Bueno me despido adios y ya sabe dejen comenterios…..**


	3. Lo que susedio en Osaka

**Hola chicos aquí otro partecita de mi historia y Michelle gracias por tu ayuda te prometo que pondré lo que me dijiste en la historia pero no va a ser en este capitulo **

**Bueno ustedes ya saben Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP bueno eso es todo **

Recordatorio…..

Reika: bueno yo aquí me quedo adios _ dijo mientras se levantaba hasta que sintio un fuerte agarre

Kazemaru: adios- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia su cuerpo y cuando estan tan cerca que sus respiraciones se podian sentir paso algo que dejo a Reika media boba

Kazemaru beso tiernamente su frente dejando a Reika con la cara toda roja y ademas con mucho enojo

Reika: Ichura Kazemaru porque hiciste eso bien sabes que nunca me ha gustado que me besen en la frente –grito alterada la chica

Kazemaru: y porque crees que lo he hecho –dijo mientras se burlaba y le sacaba la lengua

Reika: odio que me molesten

Kazemaru: adios- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del taxi y se iba de ahí

Reika: me las vas a pagar niño amante del futboll- grito mientras levantaba su puño en señal de promesa

Kazemaru solo se reia en taxi le gustaba mucho molestar a Reika y en especial porque ya habian pasado unos años desde que la vio por ultima vez de pronto penso en la noche que se despidio de ella y un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus mejias y también lo que había pasado cuando se fue de Raimon

¿?: esta enamorado verdad jovencito

Kazemaru: QUE

¿?: si podria reconocer a mil kilometros cuando a un chico le gusta una chica ya que los años me han dejado esperiencias

Kazemaru: la verdad señor es que ella me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo pero creo que ella ya no le gusto ni un pocito sabe hace cerca de unos cuatro cuatro y medio año ella y yo tuvimos algo muy especial y aunque ella no le gusta hablar del tema bueno si usted la escucho y vio como se puso cuando le comente

¿?: si pero hace cuanto la volviste a encontrar

Kazemaru: hace como 5 horas

¿?: niño eres un idiota o te haces

Kazemaru:¿porque?

¿?: a las mujeres nunca se les habla de ese tema menos si no las visto en cuatro o cuatro y medio años , la chica no te ha visto en un buen tiempo por eso para ella tu eres un completo desconocido por el momento y por eso tienes que esperas dias y si es necesario meses para que ella te tenga confianza

Kazemaru: oh ya por eso me quedo viendo de esa forma tan rara aunque yo a ella la conosco muy bien , mas de lo que quisiera , ella me enamoro desde el dia que la vi y un dia ella ya sabe un dia que estabamos solos

FLAS BACK…..

Era un dia soleado en osaka Raimon tenia ya tres dias de estar alli esperando la llegada de epsilon y entrenando dura para vencerlos , se podia ver al joven Ichura Kazemaru entrenado duro y muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo interumpio

¿?: hoye no crees que debes parar

Kazemaru volteo y miro aquella chica que le coqueteo durante el partido y solo le dedico una sonrisa

Kazemaru: no te preocupes yo estoy bien he estado por mas tiempo practicando

Reika: encerio

Kazemaru: si y dime como te va

Reika: yo

Kazemaru: hay alguien mas aquí

Reika: no bueno yo estoy bien y tu

Kazemaru: pues un poco agotado

Reika: se nota con respecto lo que paso en el partido no es nada y te venia a pedir disculpa si te avergoncé

Kazemaru: no te preocupes yo se que solo lo hicistes porque tu capitana te dijo

Reika: exacto bueno yo ya me voy

Kazemaru: espera

Reika: ¿Que pasa?

Kazemaru:¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?

Reika: y eso ni se pregunta vamonos ya- dijo tomando por la muñeca tomandolo desprevenido

Ya en la Heladeria …..

Kazemaru: que helado quieres

Reika: de chocolate con chispa de arcoiris es mi favorito sabes

Kazemaru: yo quiero uno de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate es mi favorito

Reika: enserio – dijo entre risas

Kazemaru: si le constesto –amablemente

¿?: disculpe aquí tienen sus helados

Reika toma los helados y da las gracias

Reika: ten este es tuyo

Kazemaru: gracias – dijo en forma para hacer reir

Reika: eres muy gracioso

Kazemaru: es un don natural que se me da – dijo orgulloso

Reika: bueno nos vamos

Los dos iban caminado tranquilos por la calle Kazemaru hacia reir a Reika cada vez que podia pero en eso Reika miro un circo y arrastro a Kazemaru hacia dentro

Reika: siempre habia querido venir a un circo

Kazemaru:¿enserio?

Reika: si

Kazemaru:pues divierte viendo este ok – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Reika solo se sonrojo y empezo a ver muy entretenida el espectaculo

De pronto una luz les cego la vista por completo

¿?: muy bien esta es la pareja que ha seleccionado el reflector del amor y por lo tanto se tienen que besarse – dijo una voz en el alto parlante

Reika: ¡QUE!

Kazemaru: no somos pareja

¿?: no importa solo tienen que unir sus labios

Entoces en la multitud se empezo a escuchar – beso , beso, beso ,beso, beso,beso.

¿?: vamos su publico los espera

Reika: bueno lo haremos

Kazemaru: lo haremos

Reika: bueno si tu quieres

Kazemaru : esta bien

Kazemaru tomo a Reika suabemante por la cintura y le dio un beso corto pero a la vez muy tierno después de unos segundos se separaron con la cara completamente roja

¿?: no les costo nada

Kazemaru: ¡ PUEDE CALLARSE YA ¡

Y luego se sentaron para terminar de ver el espectáculo con un poco de vergüenza

Reika:¿ Kazemaru estas enojado?- dijo en un tono triste

Kazemaru la volteo a ver y este solo le dedico una sonrisa conmovedora

Kazemaru: no estoy enojado solo que

Reika: solo que

Kazemaru: ese fue mi primer beso –dijo con un poco de pena

Reika: enserio también fue el mio y me alegra que fuera contigo- dijo con un enorme sonrojo

Kazemaru: enserio una chica tan linda como tu y nadie te había besado no te creo

Reika: y tu un chico del club de soccer y ex jugador del club de atletismo y no ha tenido novia no te creo

Kazemaru: no me crees muchas chicas se me declararon y nos las culpo soy todo un Casanova – dijo poniéndose en pie y como todo orgulloso U.U

Reika: si que Casanova que no había besado anadie – dijo entre risas

Kazemaru se sento de nuevo pues le dio un poco de pena que Reika le dijiera eso

El espectáculo termino y los dos salieron riendo mucho del lugar

Kazemaru: hoye te acompaño a tu casa

Reika: no es necesario y además te falta ver un parte de Osaka o no quieres ir

Kazemaru: claro que quiero ir –dijo tomandola por la muñeca y arrastrándola por la calle

Reika: Kazemaru espera tu no sabes por donde es espera…

Después de un tiempo parecía que el cielo ya se había oscurecido y que amenazaba con llover

Reika: ¿Qué hora es?

Kazemaru: las 9:30- dijo como si nada

Después de unos minutos cayo en cuenta

Kazemaru: ¡ ESPERA LAS 9:30!- dijo alterado O.O

Reika: no es tan tarde – dijo como lo mas natural U.U

Kazemaru: tu no tienes que dormir en un bus yo si –dijo enojado

Reika: esta bien te voy a indicar el camino- dijo triste por el grito de Kazemaru

Kazemaru: no espera no te quise gritar es que no se como tratar a una chica hay soy un idiota me perdonas

Reika: esta bien perdonado pero no me vuelvas a gritar esta bien

Kazemaru: esta bien y nos vamos ya

Reika: a la orden capitán – dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente

Kazemaru y Reika iban caminado tranquilos cuando empezó a llover muy fuerte los dos salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se podían refugiar

Kazemaru: los chicos deben estar ya durmiendo y de seguro no me van a dejar entra a bus todo mojado

Reika: esto es culpa mia , bueno Kazemaru si quieres no se puedes quedarte en mi casa no ce solo digo

Kazemaru: enserio pero y tus padres no te regañan

Reika: no te preocupes ellos no están salieron en uno de sus tantos viajes de trabajo y vuelven hasta dentro de un mes

Kazemaru: bueno entonces gracias por aceptarme en tu casa

Reika: no es nada yo fui la que te arrastro por todo Osaka

Kazemaru: nos vamos

Reika: Hai

Los dos salieron corriendo nuevamente y llegaron a la casa de Reika todos mojados y todos cansados

Kazemaru: llegamos

Reika: aleluya

Después los dos se quedaron viendo y comensaron a reir por sus aspectos

Reika: te vez muy gracioso

Kazemaru: igual

Reika: bueno nos tenemos que cambiar si nos vamos a enfermar

Kazemaru : tienes razón

Reika: ya vuelvo- dijo corriendo por las escaleras y volviendo con unas cosas

Kazemaru: ¿Qué es eso?

Reika: ten esta ropa te servirá

Kazemaru: gracias pero esta ropa de quien es

Reika : es de mi novio – dijo como lo mas normal U.U

Kazemaru: ¡Que!- dijo alterado O.o

Reika: tranquilo no tengo novio esa ropa es de primo el la dejo por error la otra vez que estuvo aquí en mi casa

Kazemaru: oh ya veo – dijo mas tranquilo

Reika: estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen – dijo cantando

Kazemaru: que estas insinuando

Reika: nada, nada no te preocupes camina te encellare el cuarto donde dormiras – dijo mientras iba caminando hacia la parte de arriba de la casa

Los dos subieron tranquilamente las escaleras

Reika: mira este es tu cuarto

Kazemaru: bueno muchas gracias

Reika : de nada mira te puedes bañar allí

Kazemaru: bueno adiós

Reika: yo me voy a bañar y si necesitas algo me llamas mi cuarto es el de frente

Las dos se fueron a bañar pero a Reika se le olvido cerrar la puerta de su habitación y Kazemaru la observo mientras se vestia (**yo: el Kazemaru de nuestra historia es un pocito morvoso **)

Kazemaru la observo como se vestia pero después reaciono y dejo de ver

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ….

Los dos se levantaron muy temparano y Kazemaru se despidió y se fue a la carabana relámpago donde todos empesaron hacerle preguntas las cuales no respondió ninguna

Los días pasaron épsilon llego a y hiso pedazos a Raimon de nuevo Reika sabia que Kazemaru no estaría muy bien asi que se fue a buscarlo lo mas rápido que pudo y lo encontró entrenado en el salón donde épsilon había entrenado Reika había estado todos los días presente en el entrenamiento de Kazemaru pero en ningún de esos días mostraba tanta determinación como en ese dia

Reika: Kazemaru – grito la chica

Kazemaru hiso caso omiso al llamado seguía entrenando

Reika: Kazemaru- volvió a gritar

Kazemaru la miro y la vio con una mirada fría

Kazemaru: que quieres

Reika: hoye Kazemaru me pareció bien como estuviste en el partido

Kazemaru: bromeas estuve muy mal no pudimos ganarles soy un inútil

Reika: yo o pienso lo mismo peliastes al nivel de ellos

Kazemaru: si pero eso no me ayuda yo debo ganar –dijo mientras empujaba a Reika provocándole una caída

Reika empezó a llorar asiendo reacionar a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: lo siento mucho

Reika: te odio Ichura Kazemaru te odio- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo

Reika: porque lo haces porque me lastimaste asi

Kazemaru:l o siento enserio

Reika: para mi tu eres muy importante sabes porque me gustas mucho aunque creo que tu no entiendes de sentimientos

Kazemaru: QUE

Reika: si idiota me gusta mucho pero en este momento te odio – dijo mientras salía corriendo pero fue alcanzada muy fácilmente por Kazemaru y agarrada muy fuerte mente

Kazemaru: Reika tu también me gustas pero no sabia como decírtelo

Reika: O.O Que

Kazemaru: si pero ahora me od….

No pudo terminar pues sus labios fueron callados por un dulce beso de Reika

De pronto la luz se fue dejándolos a oscuras

Reika: Kazemaru esta es la ultima noche que estas aquí verdad

Kazemaru: si – dijo triste

Reika: Kazemaru esta noche la quiero pasar contigo

Kazemaru: enserio eso quieres – dijo en un tono morvoso

Reika: si lo quiero

Kazemru tomo a Reika por la cintra y luego en sus brazos para luego ponerla contra una pared depues empezó lentamente a quitarle la camisa seguido Reika le quito la camisa a Kazemaru y siguieron asi hasta que quedaron como dios los trajo al mundo después por lo menos dos hora pararon de hacerlo porque estaba ya cansados

Reika: eso fue

Kazemaru : eso fue genial te adoro

Reika: tenemos que cambiarnos estoy segura que la luz ya va a venir y no quisiera que alguien nos encontrara asi

Kazemaru:. Tinenes razón – dijo triste

Reika: que te pasa

Kazemaru: que yo me voy de aquí en unas horas

Reika: tienes razón tu te vas y yo me quedo

Kazemaru: Reika

Reika: si

Kazemaru: tenemos que hacer una promesa – dijo mientras se cambiaba

Reika: ¿una promesa?

Kazemaru: si de no olvidar de lo que paso aquí

Reika: no Kazemaru yo si me voy a olvidar de lo que paso aquí porque no quiero que sufras por mi culpa tu te vas y yo me quedo aquí te tienes que olvidar de mi porque yo te amo demasiado

Kazemaru: no yo Ichura Kazemaru prometo que hasta que cumpla la edad de 20 años te esperare y si no llegaras en ese tiempo prometo que intentare rehacer mi vida es una promesa

Reika: yo Reika Midou prometo que hasta que cumpla 20 años te esperare y si no llegaras es ese tiempo prometo que intentare rehacer mi vida es un promesa

Kazemaru: ten esto es para que nuestra promesa sea cumplida-dijo mientras extendia la mano y le daba su camisa con el numero dos

Reika: tu camisa pero si con ella has pasado buenos y malos momentos

Kazemaru: por eso exactamente te la regalo porque ella fue testigo del momento mas feliz de mi vida

Reika: ten esta camisa fue testigo tambien del momento mas maravilloso de mi vida

Los dos terminaron de cambiarse y salieron del salón pues ya que había pasado unas horas y la luz ya había vuelto y salieron con una sonrisa y todos despeinados y salieron riendo y dándose besos . Al dia siguiente Kazemaru se fue dejando a Reika desde entonces

Fin de Flas Back …

Kazemaru: y eso fue lo que paso

¿?: jovencito y cuantos años tienes

Kazemaru: bueno 19 años

¿?: estas a tiempo para recuperarla

Kazemaru: si verda pero primero me voy hacer de nuevo amiga de ella

¿?: bueno joven ya llegamos

Kazemaru: gracias por escucharme

¿?: de nada

**Bueno yo aquí me despido estuvo demasiado largo bueno espero que les guste …..adios y dejen comentarios **


	4. volviendo a ver a unos amigos del pasado

**Hai un gusto saludarlos de nuevo , me reporto con mi deber que es traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi historia con esto me despido ,gracias a todos lo que leen mis historias y dejan sus Review**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP**

**Esto simplemente lo hago porque me gusta y no me pagan por escribir y solo tiene el fin de entretener a las personas **

**Si gustan pueden dejar sus Review que con gusto serán aceptados , y respondidos**

**Pueden dejar sus quejas ,comentarios, de lo bueno y lo malo de la historia también si gustan pueden corregirme pero de manera educada oh también pueden dejar sus amenazas de muerte por tardarme tanto en subir bueno eso es todo !Chayito!**

…

RECORDATORIO…..

Kazemaru: y eso fue lo que paso

¿?: jovencito y cuantos años tienes

Kazemaru: bueno 19 años

¿?: estás a tiempo para recuperarla

Kazemaru: si verdad pero primero me voy hacer de nuevo amiga de ella

¿?: bueno joven ya llegamos

Kazemaru: gracias por escucharme

¿?: de nada

Comienzo de la historia …

Después de Kazemaru se fuera Reika entro al hotel un poco enojada pero después se fue calmando , entro a su habitación que estaba utilizando , encendio la luz y rápidamente se fue a duchar , despues cepillo su largo cabello, y por primera vez en el día se amarro su cabello con una liga roja que parecía ser un tesoro muy grande para ella.

Reika: todavía recuerdo la historia de esta liga

Flas Back

No era un día lindo y común , era un día a quien nadie se le ocurriría salir , pues estaba caendo la lluvia muy fuerte y hacia un poco de frio

Reika Miduo se encontraba llorando en su habitación ya tenia asi varios días desde que Kazemaru , se había marchado ,con su sueños ,su amor, lo que los unia sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran pensaba ella ,pero ya comenzaba a dudar de acuerdo a su condición y sobre el amor.

Reika:¿porque te fuiste Kazemaru?, me rompiste el corazón ,yo se que te tenias que ir porque tus amigos te necesitaban – dijo mientras lagrimas de dolor resbalaban de sus ojos color miel

Reika: no puedo seguir así será mejor que me levante de esta cama y haga algo bueno de una vez – dijo decidida

Reika se levanto de su cama se ducho se cambio con su uniforme y salió a entrenar ya que su nueva meta era practicar hasta sacar a Kazemaru de su cabeza un que la promesa que hicieron no la dejaba entrenar empaz , finalmente se dio por vencida no podía entrenar y no era por Kazemaru si no porque comenzó hacer mas y mas frio , así que decidió salir del lugar de entrenamiento , pero antes de salir algo le llamo la atención algo que ya había visto pero no recordaba en donde , ella se agacho un poco para poder tomar el objeto y reconocerlo al instante.

Reika: es la liga de Kazemaru?- dijo tristemente

Después de tomar el objeto recordó que él se llevo la liga de ella porque después de la noche que pasaron juntos la de había desaparecido como por arte de magia

Reika: ¿muy bien tú te llevaste la mía yo usare la tuya? -dijo mientras se quitaba la liga que andaba y se sujetaba el cabello con la liga color roja de Kazemaru.

Fin de Flas Back….

Reika: muy bien mejor me pongo hacer la tarea de Literatura

La chica tomo unos libros y comenzó hacer la tarea que no le gustaba tanto pero lo tenía que hacer prometió que iba a mantener su promedio de 9%aunque le diera mucha flojera , al poco tiempo termino la tarea según ella pero cuando miro su reloj eran las 7:13

Reika: que tarde es ya, y ahora que hago , ya se.

La chica salto de la cama en la que se encontraba haciendo su tarea, tomo su mochila saco un papel , tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente un numero

Reika: vamos haber si Mido-chan me contesta bueno aunque no creo que me conteste han pasado ya varios años

¿?: Hola – dijo una voz por el teléfono

Reika: Hola Mido-chan soy yo Reika

Midorikawa: Reika –san eres tu cuanto tiempo ha pasado mucho , oye por nunca me llamaste eres muy mala.

Reika: lo siento Mido-chan pero es que se perdió tu número , me perdonas- dijo con voz lastimosa

Midorikawa: bueno está bien y dime como has estado

Reika: pues bien y tu dime como va

Mirodikawa: bien no me quejo, oye como tienes mi numero telefonico

Reika: pues veras hoy me encontré con Hiroto y me dio tu numero el de Ulvida ,el de y el tuyo no te molesta

Mirodikawa: para nada , oye Reika tu estas en la ciudad Inazuma

Reika: si mi papa me dijo que tenía que estudiar en la mejor universidad y que era esta

Mirodikawa: entonces , dime tu quieres salir a comer un helado conmigo.

Reika:hhhhmmmm pues claro que si cuando

Mirodikawa: hoy claro esta

Reika: muy bien donde nos encontramos, yo hablo como si conociera todo aquí.

Mirodikawa: en el parque mira solo tomas un taxi y le dices que te lleve al parque.

Reika: está bien, ¿a que hora?

Mirodikawa: en unos 15 minutos esta bien

Reika: esta perfecto bueno adiós Mido-chan

Mirodikawa: adiós

Reika colgó el teléfono y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo se puso un vestido hasta media pierna , socado del busto y suelto del estomago para abajo y en las piernas se ajustaba de nuevo unas sandalias con amares en el tobillo y se hiso una coleta al lado

Reika: muy bien me cambie en 8 minutos , ya me voy .

Tomo sus cosas una cartela que colgaba hasta la parte baja de su vestido con detalles plateados , donde guardo su teléfono su monedero su identificación y otras cosas mas.

Tomo un taxi y en pocos minutos ya estaba en el parque , tras que bajo del taxi vio a un joven un poco alto con un pantalón jeans un poco socado color negro y una sudadera anaranjada **( yo : se la robo a Goenji jajaja es broma continuamos)** y una coleta alta y que estaba siendo acosado por unas 5 chicas

Reika: Mido-chan – grito la chica

Mirodikawa rápidamente mira a Reika y se alegro

Mirodikawa: perdónenme chicas pero mi **Novia **me está esperando- mintió para escapar de sus acosadoras

Chica # 1: ya tienes novia no puede ser

Chica # 2 : no pero quien es

Chica # 3: no es la chica que esta haya

Chica # 4: hay que darle una lección para que no se meta con nuestro novio

Chica # 5 : si

Mirodikawa: no, no esperen que van hacer que ,si hacen pido a la ley una orden de restricción por favor chicas " al buen entendedor pocas palabras "- dijo interponiéndose en el camino para que no golpeara a Reika

Chica # 1 : creo que tienes razón mejor vamos de aquí mejor busquemos a otra persona, que tal a Kazemaru el no tiene novia

Chica # 2 : si – dijo mientras se marchaba con sus otras amigas

Mirodikawa: si Kazemaru nunca ha tenido novia-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica- así que será mejor que vayan con cuidado y que Dios me la guarde , y además yo no soy su novio-dijo para concluir

¿?: quienes eran esas chicas – dijo una voz al lado de ,el que comía un helado

Mirodikawa se asusto y dio un brinco al lado contrario

Mirodikawa: Reika ME ASUSTASTES – dijo con la mano en su pecho

Reika: ¿quienes eran?- dijo mientras chupaba su helado de chocolate

Mirodikawa: chicas locas del club de fans siempre me persigen y dicen que yo soy su novio así que mejor las mande a percegir a Kazemaru ¿oye de donde sacaste ese helado?- dijo mientras babeaba

Reika: mientras discutías con tus "novias" fui y compre un helado de chocolateen ese puesto de haya acaso quieres – dijo moviendo en helado

Mirodikawa: si , si , si, si , si- dijo mas bruto de lo común

Reika: pues comprate el tuyo – dijo riendo y empezando a correr

Mirodikawa: oye no es justo me engañaste- dijo corriendo detrás de ella

Reika se detuvo y chupo nuevamente su helado

Mirodikawa: bueno creo que será mejor que compre el mío

Reika: mira para que no digas que soy mala - dijo extendiéndole la mano donde andaba su helado

Mirodikawa: enserio – respondió con brillo en sus ojos

Reika : si

Mirodikawa tomo el helado y se lo comío todo

Reika: oye yo no te lo di todo ahora me tienes que comprar otro helado- dijo haciendo pucheros

Mirodikawa: si me alcanzan te lo compro – dijo corriendo

Reika: lo lamentaras niño-dijo con su puño en alto

Mirodikawa: que miedo –dijo fingiendo miedo

Reika corrió detrás de Mirodikawa hasta llegar a una parte del parque que era la sección de los niños , habían muchos juegos y al parecer Mirodikawa estaba subido en uno de ellos diciendo unas palabras

Mirodikawa: mirad a vuestra majestad y arrodillarse ante el súbdita – dijo con una varita en la mano apuntando a Reika

Reika no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada por lo que había escuchado

Reika: vuestra majestad desea que le pate el trasero oh que lo golpe con el leño real que anda en su mano o mejor a mano limpia vuestra majestad puede elegir

Mirodikawa: traisón ceras colgada por desacato a la ley real –dijo de nuevo con su varita en la mano

Reika: tu y quien más majestad

¿?: nosotros- dijieron unos niños detrás de Mirodikawa

Reika: ¿Quiénes son esos niños?- dijo la jugadora

Mirodikawa: ellos son mis súbditos

¿?: eso es una vil mentira , nos pago 3 dolares por ser su ayudantes no su súbditos

Reika: yo les pago 5 dolares si lo dejan - dijo mostrando dinero

¿?: adiós señor , usted sabe como es esto al mejor postor mejor el trabajo y se le fiel

Mirodikawa: me robaste a mis súbditos – dijo lloranto –

Reika : no importa mejor baja de allí porque si te cae ras eso juegos son para niño no para adolenc…..

No pudo terminar la oración porque ya se había caído de cara al piso, los niños no dejaban de reir , mientras Reika fue a socorrer a su amigo de la infancia

Reika: ¿Mido-chan estas bien?- dijo preocupada

Mirodikawa: si – dijo llorando-

¿?: pobrecito el suelo me imagino que le dolio golpearse con tal idiota – dijo un niño asiendo cariños donde Mirodikawa había caído

Reika: niño me harian un favor

¿?: cual señorita – dijo el niño

Reika: nos podrían dejar solos – dijo en un tono amable

¿?: si pero primero nuestro dinero- dijo extendiendo la mano en forma que le pagara

Reika: lo siento aquí tiene 5 a cada uno verdad

¿?: si esta todo completo , bueno con su permiso yo me retiro

Reika y Mirodikawa se quedaron solos en el parque

Reika: ¿ya estas mejor Mido-chan?

Mirodikawa: si mucho mejor – dijo con unas de sus mejores sonrisas

Reika: bueno entonces vamos por ese helado que me prometiste

Mirodikawa: entoces vamos ante que cierren la tienda creo que te encontraras con una sorpresa cuando llegemos

Reika: ¿Cuál?- interrogo

Mirodikawa: si te digo ya no va a ser sorpresa un proverbio muy sabio dice "la curiosidad mato al gato " asi que mejor vamos –dijo extendiéndole el brazo para que caminaran como si se fuera a entregarla al altar

Reika: muy vamos- dijo tomando el agarre del chico

Los dos caminaron a helados Inazuma iban muy entretenidos hablando , cuando llegaron todo fue normal hasta que llegaron al mostrador para pedir los helados

¿?: buenas noches cual va ser su orden

Reika: ¿Ulvida tu trabajas aquí?- dijo asombrada

Ulvida: Reika cuanto tiempo sin verte , como has estado – dijo mientras salía del mostrador y le daba un abrazo

Reika: que mal educado soy hola amiga me da mucho gusto volver a verte , y dime como te ha ido y, si estoy bien – dijo mientras aceptaba el abrazo

Ulvida: pues amí de maravilla

Reika: me alegro por ti pero porque estás trabajando aquí

Ulvida: arruine mi computadora y mi papa se niega a darme dinero para arreglarla porque dice que si no me da esta lección no aprenderé a cuidar mis cosas y empezó un discurso interminable así que decidí trabajar para arreglarla yo misma

Reika: y cuanto te falta

Ulvida: como unos 140 dolares

Reika: tienes que trabajar muy duro para arreglarla pero oye Hiroto no te ayuda

Ulvida: bueno él fue el primero en darme la espalda también dice que tengo que cuidar mis cosas

Reika: eso si es trágico , Hiroto me dijo que eran novios es cierto – dijo en un tono picaro

Ulvida: si ya tenemos 2 años creo

Mirodikawa: porque no nos das los helados y ya podrían dejar la platica para después

Ulvida: Mirodikawa – dijo acercándosele O.o

Mirodikawa: ¿Qué?- dijo como si nada U.U

Reika. Nada bueno va a salir de esto – dijo nerviosa

Ulvida: Mirodikawa no molestes a la gente cuando esta charlando, idiota – dijo con una aura morada detrás de ella

Mirodikawa: relájate no te enojes te hara mal- dijo nervioso –O.o

Ulvida: me importa un pepino – dijo golpeándole la cabeza

Reika no pudo evitar reir

Reika: Primero lo del parque , y ahora esto me das mucha risa Mido-chan

Ulvida: que paso en el parque

Reika: callo de cara de un juego para niños – dijo riendo

Ulvida no pudo evitar reír llamando la atención de todos los presente

Las dos chicas estuvieron riendo por lo menos unos 5 minutos

Reika: no Ulvida espera lo más gracioso fue que se subió al juego y compro a unos niños por 3 billetes

Las volvieron a reír otros 5 minutos

Reika: no, no eso no fue lo más graciosos que después compre a los ñiños con 5 billetes

Las volvieron a reír por otros 5 minutos

Reika: no no eso no fue lo más gracioso si no que después de caerse un niño fue a sobar el piso donde impacto de cara y dijo que pobre piso porque recibió tremendo golpe de tal idiota

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso las dos caeron al piso inconsientes de tanto reírse de Mirodikawa media hora después se despertaron Reika en una cama y Ulvida en el piso

Reika: que paso aquí donde estamos

Ulvida: me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo sobándosela y caendo en cuenta que estaba en un piso

Mirodikawa: agradezcan que nos las deje tiradas en la heladería vale más que apareció Kazemaru para ayudarme - dijo con un recipiente de helado al lado

Reika: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Mirodikawa: es que después que estuvieron una hora de mi y , mi caída se desmayaron

Flas Back 

Mirodikawa: genial y hora que hago con estas dos

¿?: Mirodikawa que haces aquí – dijo una voz detrás de el

Mirodikawa: Kazemaru gracias al cielo que apareces tienes que ayudarme

Kazemaru: ¿con que?

Mirodikawa: con esto – dijo apartándose para que viera a Reika y a Ulvida desmayadas todavía soltando pequeñas risas

Kazemaru: ¿Qué les paso?

Mirodikawa: si te lo digo tal vez te acurra lo que les paso, así que mejor cera callar como dice un proverbio " es de sabio saber cuando callar", pero que haces tú aquí

Kazemaru: mi mama me mando por un helado dijo que tenia muchas ganas y tu sabes que como ya no vivimos juntos me tiene amenazado que si no hago lo que ella me dice me regreso a la casa

Mirodikawa: ya veo pero mejor ayudame

Kazemaru: pero después me cuentas los que le paso

Mirodikawa: Si después te digo lo que les paso

¿?: disculpen pero Ulvida olvido esto – dijo una chica de cabellos rosados y con el mismo traje que Ulvida

Mirodikawa: No la corrieron por no atender- dijo triste

¿?: no yo la cubrí dígale que qué me debe una

Mirodikawa: si claro muchas gracias

Mirodikawa tomo a Ulvida y Kazemaru a Reika y se fueron para la casa de Mirodikawa no si antes comprar los helados.

Al llegar Kazemaru coloco a Reika en la cama suavemente y Mirodikawa tiro a Ulvida en el piso como si nada golpeándole la cabeza

Kazemaru: bueno yo ya me tengo que ir , cuida a las chicas y mañana me cuentas que fue lo que paso en el entrenamiento – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Mirodikawa

Fin de Flas Back 

Reika: con que eso fue lo que paso

Ulvida: Mirodikawa porque no me acostaste en la cama si no que me tiraste al suelo. O.o

Mirodikawa: agradece que no te deje en la heladería mejor, si no fuera por mi estuvieras haya todavía – U.U

Reika: alto Kazemaru me trajo hasta aquí – dijo con la cara toda roja

Mirodikawa: si porque hay algún problema , o algo por estilo –dijo en tono purgador

Reika: no ninguno – dijo con su color ya normal

Ulvida: ha de ser que tiene un pasado con nuestro joven atleta

Reika: no no es nada de eso- dijo nerviosa

Mirodikawa: yo te conozco no te pones así por nada – dijo mientras se le acercaba

Ulvida: tienes que contarnos si no hoy no sales de esta casa

Mirodikawa: "El que nada debe nada teme" – dijo el joven ya más cerca de ella

Ulvida: cera mejor que confieses Reika- dijo con una cinta adeciva en su mano

Reika: ¿Qué piensan hacer ustedes dos?- dijo muy nerviosa

Ulvida: si nos confianza la verdad nada, pero si haces lo contrario cenaras con los peces.

Reika trago saliva fuerte,agacho su cabeza y después abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra.

Ulvida: vamos dilo ya – dijo tomando un pedazo de cinta

Reika: está bién, está bien ya hablare –dijo nerviosa

Reika: pero prométame que no le diran nada a nadie

Mirodikawa y Ulvida: prometido

La chica volvío a tragar saliva y dijo

Reika: Kazemaru y yo fuimos novios cuando eramos adolecentes y con el perdí mi virginidad con él cuando ustedes estaban en el instituto Eliens y además tenemos una promesa que hisímos el mismo día que perdí la virginidad que dice que si no hemos cumplido los 20 años no podemos tener otra promesa además de eso además de eso el me dejo su camisa como pacto y yo le di la mía con el numero 11 de la triple CCC y además de eso me siento como una prostituta por haber perdido mi virginidad con Kazemaru además de eso hoy me volví a encontrar porque al parecer decidió estudiar la misma carrera que yo escogí además de eso la liga que ando me la encontré días después de que se fuera de Osaka y es de él y por cierto me dio mucha vergüenza verlo de nuevo a los ojos , y creo que ustedes son unos IDIOTAS por hacerme confesarles algo tan personal – dijo rápidamente

Ulvida: ¿Qué?

Mirodikawa: no conocía esa parte de tu vida

Ulvida: ¿ya veo por eso estabas tan nerviosa?

Mirodikawa: que escondido se lo tenia Kazemaru

Ulvida y Mirodikawa: espero no somos unos IDIOTAS

Ulvida: bueno de Mirodikawa no lo dudo pero yo no lo soy

Mirodikawa: oye no soy tan tonto

Ulvida: una pregunta fácil ¿Qué idioma se habla más en el mundo?

Mirodikawa: fácil el Ingles

Ulvida: error el Mandarin IDIOTA

Reika: ya dejen de discutir ustedes me prometieron que no le diría a nadie

Ulvida: por mi tienes mi palabra

Mirodikawa: la mía también no te preocupes

Ulvida: y tanta exageración solo porque perdiste la virginidad si eso es lo más normal

Mirodikawa: ¿acaso tú no eres virgen?

Reika: si dinos Ulvida

Ulvida: no por –U.U

Mirodikawa:¿y Hiroto ya lo sabe?

Ulvida: si con quién crees que fue con quien la perdí

Reika: ya veo

Mirodikawa: ustedes me roban mi inocencia saben – dijo con otra cucharada de helado en la boca

Reika: ¿y es que acaso tu eres virgen Mido-chan?- pregunto con curiosidad

Mirodikawa: pues claro que si quien creen que soy un gigoló – dijo enojado

Ulvida: huy perdón don virginidad- dijo riendo

Reika: además de eso golpeador de suelos – dijo riendo

Mirodikawa tomo dos cucharas de helado una se la metió a Reika y otra Ulvida para que se callaran.

Reika: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo limpiándose el helado

Mirodikawa: ya se burlaron de lo suficiente en el día – dijo asiendo pucheros

Ulvida: creo que yo ya me voy

Reika: yo también – dijo levantándose de la cama

Mirodikawa: ¿te acompaño?

Ulvida: no gracias no necesito un guarda espalda – dijo tomando sus cosas

Mirodikawa: es qué no te decía a ti se lo decía a Reika

Ulvida: mejor me voy y adiós –U.U

Reika: ¿chicos saben se está acercando la fecha?

Ulvida y Mirodikawa: ¿Cuál fecha?

Reika: no me digan que se olvido la fecha

Los dos caen en cuenta de lo que les hablaba Reika

Ulvida: si es cierto la fecha ¿hoy que es?- pregunto

Mirodikawa: 15 creo

Reika: muy bien entoces espero verlos haya cuando la fecha caiga

Ulvida: bueno entonces adiós dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba

Reika: creo que yo también me voy Mido-chan

Mirodikawa: te acompaño

Reika: está bien

Los dos se marcharon y rápidamente y llegaron al hotel Mirodikawa se asombro mucho al ver que Reika está viviendo en un hotel e incluso le ofreció que se fuera a vivir con él, pero ella se negó y después le agradeció que la hubiera acompañado y se marcho a su habitación del hotel.

**Huy si que me quedo largo ¿Cuál será la fecha de la que habla Reika? Descubran lo importante de esa fecha en el próximo capitulo. Bueno eso es todo y espero sus comentarios ya saben pueden corregirme pero educadamente y si estoy equivocada yo tratare que no se vuelva a repetir y por otra parte gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios bueno eso es todo dejen sus Review byue …**


	5. El teatro

**Hola si yo aquí de nuevo como siempre, les quería decir gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, ustedes son los que me dan la fuerza para seguir bueno sin más lo dejo con la historia **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP **

**Un Día de Fiesta, un nuevo sentimiento y un nuevo sirviente **

Ya habían trascurrido cinco meses desde que Reika y Kazemaru se habían vuelto a encontrar de nuevo, Kazemaru tenía muy en claro que todavía la amaba, pero Reika era completamente distinto no tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos asía el chico, si lo amo por casi tres años o más pero el chico había contribuido a que ella no tuviera muy en claro sus sentimiento ya que este nunca le mando una carta un mensaje nada por eso ella siempre pensó que para el solo había sido un simple juego lo de ellos, pero no era el tiempo para preocuparse de eso, ya que la fecha más importante de Sun Garden se acercaba

Reika: creo que se hace tarde para ir a la universidad- pensó mientras reunía unos cuantos libros y cuadernos en su mochila- la chica miro por la ventana y vio que iba a nevar en poco tiempo, y también se sintió un poco mal por la época

Era una mañana muy helada en la ciudad Inazuma, amenazaba con nevar, la joven Reika esperaba muy paciente a alguien afuera del hotel donde se hospedaba, por el momento, tenía ya cinco meses de que se volvió a juntar con sus amigos de la infancia y con el amor de su vida, al menos eso pensaba

¿?: ya llege perdón por la tardanza – se excuso por hacer esperar a la chica

Reika: si no hubieras llegado en cinco minutos me hubiera ido sola Kazemaru- lo regaño la joven

Kazemaru: lo siento- dijo asiendo pucheros

Reika: muy bien vámonos

Los dos tomaron el autobús, como era un día airoso iban un pocos abrigados , Reika iba con un pantalón jeans azul unos tenis blancos estilo rapero una camisa blanca de tirantes por dentro, un sudadera blanca ajustada a su cuerpo una mascada del mismo color y su cabello lo llevaba amarado con la liga de su amado, por otra parte el joven Kazemaru llevaba un pantalón negro una camisa del mismo color unos tenis del mimo estilo que la chica y una sudadera blanca con unas rallas en las mangas de color negro y en su cabello como siempre una liga de color azul oscuro sujetando su cabello

Los dos conversaban, Reika no tenía ganas de hablar por qué se sentía un poco mal, pero Kazemaru siempre hallaba la forma de hacerla sonreír y sacarle platica

Kazemaru: Reika

Reika: si

Kazemaru: hoy pareces más distraída que nunca

Reika: ah, bueno disculpa es que dentro de unos días, cera un especial para mí y los chicos de Sun Garden- dijo alegre- se cumple 20 años desde que el orfanato funciona

Kazemaru se quedo callado por unos momentos

Reika: te pasa algo

Kazemaru: no, nada solo pensaba en la vida tan dura de los que llegan allí- dijo triste

Reika: no para nada, todos somos como una gran familia- respondió con alegría

Kazemaru: me alegra que pienses de esa manera- después de eso se medio recostó en el asiento en el que iba

Reika: Kazemaru te puedo hacer una pregunta

Kazemaru: si claro

Reika: tú tienes hermanos

Kazemaru: si tengo un hermano gemelo- respondió como si nada

Reika: TIENES UN HERMANO GEMELO-grito alterada

Kazemaru: ah es broma no solo tengo una hermana de 5 meses de nacida

Reika: eres un bruto- contesto- pero me alegra que tengas una hermanita

Kazemaru: a mí casi me pega un infarto cuando me lo dijeron, pero al final me alegro la noticia, y por eso mismo me salí de mi casa para que le dieran mi cuarto a mí hermanita y por fin mudarme de la casa de mis padres pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –pregunto el joven

Reika: no por nada, es que siempre quise saber que era tener un hermano o hermana, considero a los de Sun Garden como mis hermanos pero me hubiera gustado sentir a un bebe en mis manos cuidarlo de que no le pasara nada, me hubiera gustado defenderlo o defenderla cuando se metiera en problemas tu sabes todas esas cosas de hermano mayor

Kazemaru: si quieres hacemos un bebe- le propuso a la chica

Reika se sonrojo a no más poder

Reika: es,es,es, tas, tas, LOCO- respondió la chica O.o

Kazemaru comenzó a reír como loco por la cara de su amiga

Reika: DE QUE TE RÍES- pregunto con una aura morada detrás de ella

Kazemaru pensó que esa situación era muy peligrosa así que se callo

Kazemaru: yo de nada

Reika: como que de nada, me propusiste que hiciéramos un bebe- esta vez la chica comenzaba a enojarse

Kazemaru: tranquila, perdón no vuelvo a cometer ese error me perdonas- pregunto el chico con ojos de cachorrito

Reika lo quedo viendo

Reika: no oh- dijo asiendo pucheros

Kazemaru: vaya, por favor no seas así

Reika: no oh U.U

Kazemaru: estas enojada

Reika: no oh U.U

Kazemaru: vamos admítelo

Reika: no oh U.U

Kazemaru: vamos solo admítelo

Reika: QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADA –respondió muy enojada

Kazemaru: ya pues no te vuelvo a molestar

Reika: ummmjuuu no conociera esa sonrisa maniática de tu rostro

Kazemaru: mi cara es muy linda, y mi risa es así

Reika pensó en una manera de molestar al chico, se le acerco peligrosamente y le dijo al oído

Reika: si quieres podemos trabajar en el bebe cuando lleguemos al Hotel, creo que sería interesante- esto lo dijo en un tono sensual

Kazemaru comenzó a sudar en frio, por lo que la chica le había dicho, claro que el estaba bromeando pero esto parecía que la chica lo decía enserio

Kazemaru: QUE- pregunto alterado O.O

Reika comenzó a reír n_n

Reika: DULCE venganza- añadió victoriosa

Kazemaru comenzó a reír con ella también hasta que llegaron a la parada dónde tenía que bajarse

Reika: ¿Qué crees que sea la sorpresa que nos tiene el profesor de teatro?-pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: es cierto

Flash Back

Profesor: bueno alumno eso es todo

Todos comenzaron a reunir sus cosas, rápidamente hasta que

Profesor: por cierto mañana les tengo una sorpresa

A nadie pareció importarle

Profesor: vale el 30% de su calificación- dijo rápido

Todos se volvieron a sentar

Profesor: así me gusta, bueno solo les digo que es muy importante que tenga buenas calificación si no quieren quedarse, así que tienen que ser muy colaboradores conmigo, bueno eso si es todo ya pueden marchase si gusta

Reika:*viejo loco solo espero que no sea una obra de teatro y que nos ponga a actuar enfrente de todos *-pensó la chica

Fin de Flash Back….

Kazemaru: para mí que es una obra de teatro- respondió el chico

Reika:*hay no, no una obra de teatro*-pensó la chica

Kazemaru: se nos está asiendo tarde

Reika: te reto a una carrera- pregunto

Kazemaru se hecho a reír

Reika: que te pasa-pregunto enojada

Kazemaru: es que tú me estas retando a mí, te ganare niña- U.U

Reika: entonces no te molesta que hagamos una apuesta

Kazemaru: no para nada

Reika : bueno que tal, si yo gano tu ceras mi sirviente por tres semanas, me esperas todos los días para ir a la universidad, llevaras mi mochila, y te referirás a mí como su señora

Kazemaru: está bien pero si yo gano- dijo victorioso- te irás a vivir conmigo a mi casa, y te quedaras allí por lo menos un año y no te cobrare

Reika : es un trato- extendió su mano para sellarlo

Kazemaru: es un trato – tomo su mano para terminar de sellarlo

Lo que Kazemaru no sabía es que Reika fue, ganadora y corredora de la secundaria y que lo superaba por mucho

Kazemaru:*que bien, ahora voy a tener a Reika en mi casa, eso me dará más puntos con ella*- pensó el chico

Los dos se pusieron en posición, y la carrera y comenzó Kazemaru le paso por un minuto, pero Reika lo termino dejando botado, Kazemaru no creía lo que veía Reika le había ganado y por mucha distancia

Kazemaru: no puede ser me ganaste- dijo mientras terminaba de llegar

Reika: pa pa, pa, MI SEÑORA por que gane

Kazemaru: si mi SEÑORA

Reika: vamos no será tan malo solo cargaras mis libros y me aras todos los mandados que se me antoje mandarte- dijo extendiendo su mochila

Kazemaru: *nooooooooooooo*

Los dos entraron al aula de clases, Kazemaru cargaba las cosas de Reika , y justo detrás de ellos iba entrando el profesor

Profesor: muy bien alumnos buenos días, espero que hayan amanecido bien, bueno si aun caso no, hoy estarán todo el día conmigo

Todos: QUE- se escucho en todo el salón

Profesor: si ya le pedí permiso a sus profesores para que les dieran todo el día libre y que ensayaran conmigo

Reika: ensayar ¿Qué? Profesor

Profesor: una obra de teatro que presentaran el día del festival de la ciudad, ya les conseguí el puesto

Reika: *nooooooooo no quiero subir de nuevo a un escenario, ojala que me pongan cualquier otra cosa menos a actuar*- pensó la chica

Profesor: quiero decirles que mi obra es muy fácil, y cuando yo elija a los personajes nadie va a cambiarlos, entendido

Todos: entendido

Profesor: mi elección es fácil los alumnos que mejor lleven calificaciones esos serán mis personajes principales

El profesor saco una libreta y mira la mejor calificación de los chicos

Profesor: muy bien el que mejor lleva calificaciones de los chicos es Ichirouta Kazemaru y la de las chicas es

Reika: *POR FAVOR DIOS QUE NO SEA YO*-grito mentalmente la chica

Profesor: Ayumi Takanachi –dijo el profesor

Reika:**- pensó ya más alegre

Ayumi: eh yo- respondió repentinamente

Profesor: si estas 1 punto más arriba que Reika Midou

Reika: *huy de la que me salve, por perder un punto, jamás había estado tan feliz por perder un punto*

Kazemaru:* por qué no fue Reika*

Profesor: les diré de qué trata la historia, y también los personajes serán dados según sea sus calificaciónes acumuladas así que los que llevan notas bajas serán los que peores papeles obtengan, mientras los que llevan mejores calificaciones tendrán los mejores papeles

Reika: * hay no solo voy abajo por un punto osea qu….*

Profesor: muy bien la historia que tengo es sobre un apuesto y muy rico chico él era muy alegre y simpático y tiene muchos amigos algunos falsos y otros de amigos que si lo querían , pero jamás encuentra el amor, un día paseaba por la playa y miro una bella joven ahogándose , este la salvo y entre ellos era un amor puro y sincero, hasta que un día otra mujer se le intenta meter por los ojos, ella es muy hermosa y también adinerada como el muchacho, pero no encuentra a su verdadero amor, así que decide hacerle la vida imposible a los dos enamorados, hasta llega atentar contra la vida de la muchacha, pero no lo logra y al verse muy triste por el rechazo del joven se intenta matar pero encuentra el amor en el joven que le salva la vida

En eso tocan la campana del receso

Profesor: muy bien después del receso les explicare de forma correcta la obra y también quienes actuaran y quienes no y recuerden esto el 30% de su calificación así que el que falle a un tan solo ensayo tendrá 20- así que no se les acurra fallar es todo jóvenes se pueden retirar a su receso

Reika:*viejo loco ni se le ocurra darme ese papel de la roba maridos *- pensó la chica

Kazemaru: * a mí me hubiera gustado que fuera Reika quien tuviera el otro papel, pero bueno no se obtiene todo en está vida*

Todos iban saliendo del aula ya a su receso, pero antes de que se marchara el profesor les dio a Kazemaru y Ayumi el libreto para fueran familiarizando

Kazemaru: oye Reika pareces muy nerviosa

Reika: yo, no- dijo nerviosa y triste

Kazemaru la miro bastante serio y la puso cara a cara con la de el

Kazemaru: dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- pregunto angustiado

La chica dio un suspiro enorme, y tomo aire

Reika: es que le tengo pánico a actuar- dijo finalmente la chica

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar

Reika: mejor, te cuento cuando estemos en la casa- respondió la chica

Kazemaru analizo la situación

Kazemaru: un momento a caso te refieres a mi casa, digo tu y yo en mi casa

Reika: si o acaso ya no está en pie la propuesta de irme a tu casa- dijo imitando tristeza

Kazemaru: claro que si Reika mi casa es tu casa cuando tú quieras

Reika: bueno entonces me ayudas a llevar mis cosas hoy

Kazemaru: si claro, espera tenías planeado irte a vivir conmigo desde antes que hiciéramos la apuesta en la mañana

Reika: SIP

Kazemaru: pero, eso no es justo

Reika: yo siempre gano n_n

Kazemaru: bueno- respondió resignado- te ayudare cuando salgamos de la universidad-este le dedico una sonrisa conmovedora

Reika: oye Kazemaru me dejas ver tu libreto- añadió mientras perseguía el libreto con sus ojos

Kazemaru: esto –dijo mientras lo movía de un lado a otro

Reika: si- dijo alegre

Kazemaru: ten está bien, pero lee en alto para que pueda saber lo que dice

Reika: no voy a leer todo, solo me iré a las partes emocionantes

Kazemaru: ¿Cuales partes emocionantes?

Reika: los BESOS-dijo entre dientes, las peleas, las muertes, los jalones de pelo entra las chicas, todo eso

Kazemaru: veo que alguien esta celosa de mi- añadió el chico al ver que remarco la palabra besos

Reika: no estoy celosa, solo quiero saber las partes emocionantes – dijo mientras ojeaba más el libreto

Kazemaru: sabes a mí me hubiera gustado, que fueras tú la otra persona

Reika lo quedo viendo y se sonrojo un poco, seria que todavía lo quería, pero ella no lo tenía muy en claro, malditos sentimientos que siempre molesta pensó

Kazemaru: sabes Reika

Reika: que Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: creo que ya entramos a clases

Reika: ah si- analizo un poco- QUE YA ENTRAMOS, EL PROFESOR CHIFLADO SE ENOJARA – grito la chica

Kazemaru: mira calmate- miro su reloj y observo que todavía les faltaba 5 minutos- todavía falta 5 minutos para que termine el receso

Kazemaru: Reika quieres hacer de nuevo una carrera

Reika: si, pero te ganare, no tiene caso U.U

Kazemaru: bueno si yo gano, dormirás conmigo está noche

Reika se le quedo viendo muy asustada por la propuesta

Reika: PERO QUE DISPARATES ESTAS DICIENDO- grito la chica enojada y sonrojada

Kazemaru: no pienses que es eso, bueno tu sabes , lo que pasa es que en mi casa no hay calefacción y por eso en estas temporadas de frio es muy helado así que necesito a alguien a mí lado, además me ganaste en la mañana ¿A que les tiene miedo?- pregunto desafiante

Reika: está bien acepto, pero solo es por qué no me vas a ganar tan fácil

Kazemaru : bueno es un trato pero no te pongas a llorar cuando te gane

Reika: ja ya veremos quien el que se pone a llorar

Kazemaru sonrío maliciosamente

La carrera comenzó y Kazemaru se movía más rápido y finalmente el gano la carrera

Kazemaru: no llores niña te gane- dijo mientras entraba al aula de clases justo a tiempo

Reika: solo por esta vez y además quien te dijo que iba a cumplir el trato

Kazemaru: hablaremos de esto después- dijo serio

Profesor: muy bien jóvenes, dejen su plática que ya comenzamos las clases

¿?: profesor va a decir lo de los papeles –pregunto una chica

Profesor: a eso iba, muy bien, Reika Midou por ser la que lleva las segundas mejores calificaciones de mi clase serás la roba maridos

Reika: *ja ja ja ja no me hace gracia *-pensó la chica

Profesor: Kenji Yamato como eres el segundo de los chicos con mejor calificación ceras el pretendiente de Reika

Kenji: *genial el profesor no me pudo dar mejor papel*- pensó el joven más apuesto de esa clase

El profesor siguió dando papeles hasta que terminaron las horas de clase

Todos ya habían salido del aula y se disponían irse a sus casas, Reika pensaba que tal vez la decisión de irse a vivir con Kazemaru no era la mejor, pero tenía que tenerlo cerca para saber si todavía lo amaba, o si no

Kazemaru: muy bien te acompaño al Hotel por tus cosas – pregunto alegre

Reika: está bien, vamos ya- respondió de la misma manera

Kazemaru:*no puedo creer que me este llevando al amor de mi vida a vivir conmigo, que emoción *- pensó muy alegre

Reika: en que tanto piensas Kaze-kun- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: yo en nada-dijo sonriente

Los dos tomaron un taxi que los llevara al Hotel, al entrar a la habitación dónde Reika se había estado hospedando, Kazemaru vio que tenía todo empacado y solo era que lo fuera a traer, Reika tomo un maleta y se dio a Kazemaru y otra se la llevo ella, Reika dejo la llave en la recepción y se fue con Kazemaru

Al llegar a la casa de Kazemaru, Reika se sorprendió al ver que era una casa muy bonita y más o menos grande, pero sin duda alguna lo que mejor pensaba era que tenía un muy bonito jardín

Reika: Tu aquí vives- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: eh, si- respondió muy tranquilo

Reika: es muy bonita está casa, y dime es tuya

Kazemaru: si, la compre cuando, bueno creo que ya no me acuerdo, bueno entremos que creo que ya está nevando- dijo mientras miraba el cielo y miro pequeños copos de nieve

Reika quedo viendo, y era cierto, así que opto por entrar con Kazemaru y además ya comenzaba a sentirse mal de nuevo

Kazemaru abrió la puerta Reika miro la casa en verdad si que era linda, miro que Kazemaru se tiro al sillón como si estuviera bastante cansado, a lo que está lo quedo viendo de una forma rara

Reika se acerco a el y se sentó al lado de el Kazemaru que estaba acostado, este se recostó en las piernas de la chica y se acomodaba como si fuera un cojín, Reika lo miro y le puso una mano en la cabeza y lo peino como su mano como si fuera un cepillo , el chico sonrío al ver lo que la chica asía, ahora sabía que la tenía cerca y que no permitiría que se fuera de su lado jamás, y que la recuperaría, Reika miro que Kazemaru se empezaba a quedar dormido y que se aferraba más a su pierna, y finalmente se durmió parecía muy cansado, así que ella también se fue durmiendo poco a poco, y también quedo dormida, pasaron por lo menos 2 horas y Kazemaru se levanto y miro a Reika durmiendo y le pareció muy tierna y un impulso muy grande de besarla, pero vio que estaba mal así que la tomo en brazos y la fue a dejar a su cuarto, cuando la estaba poniendo en la cama Reika le dijo unas palabras

Reika: no te vayas Kaze-kun, quedate conmigo no me dejes como en Osaka-dijo dormida

Kazemaru se quedo muy asustado por lo que la chica le había dicho, y en ese momento toco su frente levemente y miro que tenía fiebre, este quería ir a la cocina y buscar un paño húmedo para ponérselo en la cabeza, pero sintió como lo tomaban por la mano, no era un agarre fuerte apenas y tenía fuerza, para llamar la atención de el chico

Kazemaru: Reika por favor déjame ir-suplico el chico

Reika: no te irás como te fuiste en Osaka, no quiero sufrir de nuevo

Kazemaru: no me iré te lo prometo

Reika: No- no prometas cosas, que no cumplirás así como me prometiste, no ya olvídalo- contesto muy molesta y triste

Kazemaru se la quedo viendo y se sintió muy culpable

Kazemar: Reika- fue lo único que pudo decir

De pronto Kazemaru fue atraído al cuerpo de Reika y está le dio un beso, que dejo muy asustado al chico, pero este no dudo en responderlo, las manos de la chica rodearon el cuello de el chico y este deslizo sus manos por la fina cintura de la chica, pero después vio que no era lo correcto y se separo de sus labios

Kazemaru: no Reika no es correcto

Reika se desmayo, Kazemaru se preocupo mucho

Kazemaru tomo a Reika en sus brazos y se la llevo al hospital, ya en el hospital le dijeron que solo era un desmayo por la época ya que el clima cambiaba muy rápido y eso podía ocasionar fiebres no peligrosas, el chico respiro más aliviado, miro la hora y vio que era bastante tarde y no había estudiado nada de su libreto, así que le pregunto a la enfermara si ya se la podía llevar y esta le dijo que si, así que llamo un taxi la monto todavía inconciente tomo las patillas que le habían dado para que se le terminara de bajar la fiebre y se fue del hospital

Ya en el taxi Kazemaru todavía la miraba preocupado, pero de repente ella comenzó a quejarse

Reika: eh ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto asustada

Kazemaru: qué bueno que ya despertaste, me preocupaste- dijo el chico aun angustiado

Reika miro de forma tierna la preocupación de su amigo, y simplemente le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento

El taxi llego a la residencia de los chicos y Kazemaru ayudo a bajarse del taxi y le enseño por primera vez al cuarto de ella, le ayudo a acostarse, pero se reusó a dormirse ya que tenía que acomodar sus cosas y practicar un poco su libreto

Reika: gua Kazemaru si que es una habitación linda- añadió la chica

En la habitación había una cama personal, unos estantes donde podía meter la ropa y un tele un DVD y otras cosas

Kazemaru: si, pero tu tienes que estar descansando

Reika: no, ya me siento bien, solo es una recaída y pronto estaré mejor, mira mejor saca algo de la nevera cualquier cosa que tengo hambre

Kazemaru le sonrío después de todo no habían tenido un día normal

Kazemaru volvió a la habitación con una película un plato de rosetas de maíz una pana de helado y otras cosas

Reika: te dije que tenía hambre, no que me quería comer toda la comida- dijo entre risas al ver a Kazemaru con tantas cosas

Kazemaru: mira no desempaques hoy, mejor mira una película conmigo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- pregunto suplicante

Reika lo miro un rato, y decidió que vería la película con el chico

Reika: está bien pero ya sabes que, tiene que ser de terror

Kazemaru: por supuesto- dijo mientras extendía la mano donde traía la película

Reika tomo lugar en el piso al pie de la cama mientras Kazemaru puso la película, la película duro por lo menos dos horas Reika parecía emocionada, pero Kazemaru está muy asustado y no ayudaba que había comenzado a llover, la película había terminado, pero Kazemaru tenía mucho miedo de irse a su habitación

Reika: oye Kazemaru, tienes miedo- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: no, tonterías no tengo miedo- dijo muy nervioso

Reika: bueno si es así ya deberías estar en tu habitación- añadió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se miraba el pasillo oscuro

Kazemaru recordó que en la película, al chico lo mataban en un pasillo igual, y en ese momento cayo un relámpago y Kazemaru corrió a esconderse atrás de Reika

Reika: miedoso, ven te acompaño a tu habitación

Kazemaru: bueno, Gracias – dijo todavía nervioso

Reika y Kazemaru se fueron a la habitación del chico, Reika entro y miro que la habitación del chico era bastante linda, más linda que la de ella

Reika: tu habitación es muy grande

Kazemaru: si y aquí, dormiremos-dijo señalando la cama

Reika: si, oye espera, dijiste dormiremos aquí-dijo asustada

Kazemaru: la apuesta de la mañana yo la gane

Reika:*diblos es cierto*

Reika: yo es que, pensaba, miraras la situación- añadío mientras salía lentamente de la habitación

Kazemaru cerro la puerta de la habitación

Kazemaru: pa, pa, pa ,pa yo cumplí mi promesa tu cumplirás la tuya

Reika lo miro resignada

Reika: está bien, pero es solo por hoy y nada más ok

Kazemaru: ok

Reika: pero me tengo que cambiar, por qué no puedo dormirme con esta ropa

Kazemaru: está bien, ve a cambiarte, pero si no regresas te advierto que tengo las llaves de toda la casa y te iré a buscar

Reika: si-dijo pesadamente

Reika se fue y a los minutos, regreso con una pijama, una camisa de tirantes y un chor pequeño y traía un par de calcetas y su cabello amarado con una cola baja y traía también el libreto en sus manos

Kazemaru se la quedo viendo y no babeo por respeto a la chica

Kazemaru también se había cambiado ya, traía puesto un buzo una camisa blanca y también unas calcetas

Reika: muy bien Kazemaru ya estoy aquí-dijo pesadamente

Kazemaru: si, pero me imagino que si traes el libreto es para que ensayemos cierto

Reika: cierto, tal pareces que me conoces bien

Kazemaru y Reika se pusieron a ensayar

Reika asía el papel de Ayumi, y cuando le tocaba a ella, cambiaba drásticamente de personalidad, Kazemaru noto que la chica lo asía muy bien, pero entonces ¿Por qué no quería actuar? Kazemaru detuvo la práctica

Reika: ¿Qué pasa ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué no te gusta actuar?

Reika bajo la mirada, y se puso muy triste

Kazemaru:¿Qué te pasa?

Reika: es una muy larga historia

Kazemaru: tengo tiempo, para escucharla vamos cuenta

Reika: fue hace unos 7 años atrás

**Yo aquí me quedo bueno y como en compensación de que tarde mucho, escribí otro capítulo, bueno eso es todo quejas dudas comentarios, sugerencias, me pueden dejar un Review o pueden dejarme un mensaje hasta pronto **


	6. Somos amigos o algo más

**Aquí el otro capítulo disfrútenlo…..**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP**

Recordatorio…

Reika: ¿Qué pasa ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué no te gusta actuar?

Reika bajo la mirada, y se puso muy triste

Kazemaru:¿Qué te pasa?

Reika: es una muy larga historia

Kazemaru: tengo tiempo, para escucharla vamos cuenta

Reika: fue hace unos 7 años atrás

Flash Back …

Era un muy bonito día, en la escuela primaria de Osaka Reika Midou era una niña de 12 años, era muy alegre simpática y jugaba muy bien soccer y se había ganado el odio de ciertas niñas en su escuela, un día el profesor que les daba clase decidió hacer una pequeña obra de teatro le hizo pruebas a todos y decidió que Reika era la mejor lo que puso muy enojada a una niña

¿?: no puedo creer, que le dieran el papel a esa niña- dijo muy enojada

¿? 2: pero me imagino que no te quedaras así verdad

¿?: pues claro que no le haremos una pequeña broma a esa niña

El día del la obra llego, Reika estaba muy feliz y ya estaba lista , pero en eso aparecieron una niñas

Reika: hola chicas, que quieren- dijo muy alegre

¿?: cállate, hoy vas a saber que es estar en el infierno aquí en la tierra

La chica chasqueo los dedos y unas niñas tomaron a Reika y la golpearon y luego le rompieron la ropa y la maquillaron como un payaso, y no la soltaron hasta que la obra comenzó la obra y cuando salió a escena todo mundo se burlo de ella, y también durante unos años fue la burla de muchas niñas en la escuela, la golpeaban, la molestaban, le botaban sus libros, y le escupían en la cara, así que decidió cambiarse de escuela ,y aunque unas chicas se cambiaron para seguirlas molestando, pero ella encontró buenas amigas en la triple CCC y ella siempre la defendían

Fin de Flash Back

Reika: y eso fue lo que paso, y aunque Rika me dijo que nos les hiciera caso, y que siempre me defendería, siempre me afecto y me sigue afectando- concluyo llorando a mares

Kazemaru se quedo muy callado, y se siento muy mal por qué nunca había llorar y peor de esa manera

Kazemaru: ya no llores y levanta la cara- dijo con voz como enfadada

Reika lo miro, muy extrañada

Reika: Kazemaru

Kazemaru: nunca dejes que alguien, te haga llorar- contesto enojado- ni siquiera yo

Reika lo miro y tenía la mirada gacha, y una aura negra no dejaba ver sus ojos

Kazemaru: muchas personas quera hacerte caer, pero no es bueno dejarse convencer por esas personas

Reika: pero…..

Kazemaru: nada, cállate, no seas torpe, ya basta, no aceptes ser una perdedora toda tu vida- esto lo dijo aun más enojado

Reika sonrío y se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo abrazo fuerte mente por el cuello y los dos cayeron asía atrás **(Yo: estaban ensayando en la cama)** a lo que el chico sonrío

Reika: muchas gracias Kaze-kun –dijo soltándolo

Kazemaru: bueno, entonces ya comprendiste –dijo viéndola a los ojos

Reika: si muchas gracias- contesto perdiéndose en sus ojos

Kazemaru: bueno Reika

Reika: si

Kazemaru: me estás aplastando- dijo riendo

Reika: si – contesto apenada y retirándose de encima del cuerpo del chico y sentándose

Kazemaru: ya que – dijo volviéndola a abrazar y siendo él quien quedaba encima de la chica

Reika respondió el abrazo sin dudar, pero en ese momento sus labios se encontraron y no pudieron evitar besarse, Reika sintió tan bien besarlo que no pudo parar cuando su mente se lo decía, Kazemaru poso su mano en la cintura de la chica y ella en cuello, el chico comenzó a mover su mano por el cuerpo de la chica causándole un extraño escalo frio , Kazemaru pensó que la chica lo detendría, pero no fue así ella seguía y no quería parar, parecía que le gustaba qué el chico la besara y la manoseara, pero cuando menos acordó ya no lo estaba besando

Reika: lo siento, yo no debí, lo lamento, Kazemaru- dijo muy apenada

Kazemaru estaba choqueado no sabía que decir, el ya la había besado esa noche, pero nada que ver a lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, lo había besado con tantas ganas y pasión, que no sabía qué hacer

Kazemaru: no descuida, aquí no paso nada, ya sé que estás confundida con tus sentimientos, así que aquí no ha paso nada

Reika: gracias, te prometo qu…..-no pudo terminar por qué Kazemaru le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

Reika le sonrío lo que dio a entender a Kazemaru que está bien

Kazemaru: creo que ha sido mucho por hoy, así que hay que dormir

Reika: si – dijo acomodándose en la cama

Kazemaru: si gustas puedes ir a dormir a tu habitación

Reika: no hicimos una promesa, y yo la cumpliré así como tu cumplirás la tuya

Kazemaru: está bien, bueno hoy si ya tengo sueño- en eso cae un rayo, y Kazemaru se asusta

Reika: pareces, pollito asustado- dijo riendo

Kazemaru: yo nunca- en eso cae otro rayo y Kazemaru apaga la luz y se tira a la cama

Reika: miedoso

Kazemaru: no es solo que ya tengo sueño- dijo ocultándose entre las cobijas

Reika: si como no

Kazemaru: mejor ya duérmete

Reika: como ordene mi capitán

Reika puso su cabeza en la almohada y quedo completamente dormida, pero Kazemaru todavía no podía dormir por qué ese beso para el significo mucho, miro a Reika y parecía muy tranquila, luego cerro sus ojos y se durmió

La mañana siguiente…

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba, lo que significaba que ya había dejado de llover, pero el frio seguía, el sol alumbraba un poco la habitación, en ese momento Reika, se levanto y miro que estaba abrazada con Kazemaru y tenía una pierna sobre su cuerpo, la chica se sonrojo al ver que tenía la cara escondida en su pecho, Reika intento soltarse pero Kazemaru no la dejaba

Reika: ahora que hago- pensó mientras estaba atrapada aun

Reika: ya se- con el brazo que tenía libre levanto el de Kazemaru, y así se pudo soltar de el chico

Reika: Libre al fin – susurro- pero ahora que hago

Miro a Kazemaru y le dio pesar levantarlo, así que se fue a su cuarto y termino de desempacar, volvió al cuarto de Kazemaru y seguía dormido, así que se fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, cuando termino pudo notar que la casa estaba un poco desordenada así que se puso a ordenar, y cuando termino fue al cuarto de Kazemaru

Reika: despierta- dijo mientras se le tiraba encima

Kazemaru: que, cuando, donde, estoy en el cielo- pregunto confundido

Reika: ¿ahhhhhh? Estoy en cielo

Kazemaru: a eres tu Mi a… Reika

Reika: si ya levantate, es muy tarde

Kazemaru: si, ¿Qué hora es?

Reika: van hacer las 9 de la mañana

Kazemaru: es muy tarde llegaremos tarde a la universidad

Reika: Kazemaru, calma hoy es sábado – dijo riendo

Kazemaru: así, pero si hoy es sábado ¿Por qué ensayamos ayer?

Reika: por qué me gusta tener mis sábados libres

Kazemaru: ya veo, pero cuál fue la razón de que me levantaras

Reika: por que quise- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo

Kazemaru: ya verás-contesto mientras la perseguía

Reika estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa viendo TV

Kazemaru: que rápida eres

Reika: ah sí – dijo sin verlo

Kazemaru se dio cuenta que la casa estaba limpia, y que estaba el desayuno servido, pero solo uno

Kazemaru: tú hiciste el desayuno

Reika: si- contesto sin aun verlo

Kazemaru: gracias, quieres que comamos

Reika: no, no tengo hambre- contesto aun sin verlo

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?- respondió enojado

Reika: si, y que vas hacer obligarme a comer- contesto sin verlo

Kazemaru fue hasta donde estaba la chica

Reika: que quieres

Kazemaru: esto

Kazemaru tomo a Reika en brazos, y se la llevo hasta la cocina

Reika: suéltame que haces- dijo mientras lo golpeaba

Kazemaru: pues llevarte a la mesa para que comas, por las buenas o por las malas

Reika: está bien- dijo resignada

Kazemaru la sentó en una silla, y le sirvió el desayuno

Reika: no voy a comer

Kazemaru: si lo harás- dijo mientras le ponía un tenedor en frente de la boca con comida- haber abre la boca

Reika lo miro y miro que era inútil resistirse, la chica abrió la boca y tomo el tenedor con su mano

Kazemaru: ves te dije que ibas a comer

Reika: me caes mal- añadió mientras se sacaba el tenedor de su boca

Kazemaru: pues tu también me caes mal U.U

Los dos comieron tranquilos, y después de terminar Kazemaru lavo los platos en un gesto de agradecimiento

Después de eso Reika se fue a bañar y Kazemaru hiso lo mismo, los dos chocaron cuando iban saliendo de los baños, haciendo que Reika caerá sobre el chico

Reika: lo siento- dijo mientras se levantaba

Kazemaru: yo también creo que no mire hacia donde iba

Reika: bueno me voy a cambiar- dijo poniéndose de pie

Kazemaru: yo también, además está haciendo mucho frio para andar así- ya el clima parecía volver de nuevo

Los dos terminaron su pequeño encuentro, y se fueron a cambiar cada quien a su habitación

Reika pensaba en el beso de la noche anterior, y se tocaba sus labios suavemente en verdad le gustaba mucho sentir los labios de Kazemaru contra los de ella, pero que estaba diciendo seria que todavía lo amaba. Los pensamientos de las chicas fueron interrumpidos por una voz

Kazemaru: ahh, Reika puedo pasar – hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Reika: eh , si pasa

Kazemaru entro y vio a la chica terminándose de poner la camisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara

Reika:*mierda se me atoro la camisa*- pensó mientras, intentaba que su camisa bajara

Kazemaru vio que la chica no terminaba de bajarse la camisa

Reika: Kazemaru, me puedes ayudar

Kazemaru: eehh, ssiii, eenn qquuee,- respondió nervioso

Reika: ayudame a bajarme la camisa- contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama, no parecía darle pena que Kazemaru la viera así

Kazemaru la ayudo, pero tal parecía que no le quería entrar, pero al final con un poco de fuerza, entro

Reika: muchas gracias- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- cuando me la quite me la cortare con una tijera, pero dime a que venias

Kazemaru: quería saber si me acompañas a la casa de mi mama, es que me llamo hace unos minutos

Reika: tu quieres que baya a la casa de tu mama

Kazemaru: si, y un pequeño detalle más

Reika: sssii- respondió nerviosa temiendo lo peor

Kazemaru: si te pregunta, eres mi novia es que mi mama dice que si no tengo novia pensara que soy algo más, y no quiero que se haga historias erróneas

Reika: ¿Qué?- dijo alterada- bueno ya está bien, diré que soy tu fiel y siempre sonriente novia – acepto un poco más relajada

Kazemaru: gracias, y te prometo que después vamos al entrenamiento del equipo para presentarte a los chicos

Reika: está bien

El chico salió de la recamara de la chica, Reika pensó que no iría con esa camisa así que tomo unas tijeras y corto la camisa

Unos Minurtos después …..

Reika: ya estoy lista

Kazemaru: vámonos pues

Los dos chicos charlaban muy animadamente, hasta que llegaron a la casa de los padres de Kazemaru

Reika: ¿aquí vivías antes?- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: si, es la casa donde me crie

Reika: entramos

Kazemaru: ahh, si

Los dos tocaron el timbre de la puerta a lo que salió una mujer de unos 37 años oh más, con una niña en los brazos

Kazemaru: Mama- grito el chico

Mama de Kazemaru: hola hijo, pero quien es la joven tan linda que te acompaña- pregunto la mujer

Kazemaru: ella , es mi novia

La mama de Kazemaru la miro de pies a cabeza le dio una vuelta entera, y la inspecciono bien

Mama de Kazemaru: hijo

Kazemaru: si

Mama de Kazemaru: como hiciste, para ser novio de una muchacha tan linda

Reika se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de la mujer, pero en eso la niña comenzó a llorar, Reika conocía un secreto para hacer que los niños dejara de llorar infalible, pero tenía mucha pena de hablar con la mujer todavía

Mama de Kazemaru: pero entren- dijo mientras trataba de calmar a la niña

Kazemaru y Reika pasaron la casa era linda por dentro al igual que por fuera, pero los gritos de la niña comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes

Reika: me permite – dijo mientras extendía los brazos para tomar a la niña

Mama de Kazemaru: claro- dijo mientras se la daba

Kazemaru se la quedo viendo fijamente, para saber qué era lo que hacia

Reika miro a la niña, se parecía mucho a Kazemaru, pero eso no era importante, le toco suavemente los parpados y deslizo su mano por todo la cara, lo que tranquilizo a la niña de inmediato y luego comenzó a reírse con Reika , cosa que nunca hacia con extraños

Kazemaru: que hiciste

Reika: ha es un viejo truco, tu sabes de familia

Mama de Kazemaru: me tienes que encellar a hacer eso

Reika: su hija es muy linda

Mama de Kazemaru: gracias tu también eres muy linda a, disculpa cuál es tu nombre

Reika: oh lo lamento mucho, Reika Midou un gusto

Mama de Kazemaru: el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Yadira

Reika: es un gusto Yadira

Reika todavía tenía a la niña en brazos y empezó a jugar con ella, a lo que la niña le sonreía ampliamente

Yadira: y díganme ¿Hace cuando son novios?

Reika miro a Kazemaru indicándole que respondiera a la pregunta

Kazemaru: hace medio año

Yadira: que alegría, siempre pensé que nunca tendría novia, y digamen tienes planes de casarse

Reika: no todavía nos conoceremos un poco mejor- respondió casi de inmediato

Yadira: y Reika estas estudiando

Reika: si, quiero ser medico

Yadira: buena carrera, así que por que estudian lo mismo son novios

Reika: así mismo

Yadira: tal pareces que te gustan los niños- pregunto por qué había estado viendo a Reika y a también a su hija y se llevaban bien

Reika: la verdad si en un futuro, quiero tener por lo menos dos hijos

Yadira: solo dos tan poquito

Kazemaru la quedo viendo para que se callase

Yadira: y donde vives

Reika: con Kazemaru- respondió nerviosa por si la mujer reaccionaba mal

Yadira: osea, que ya son una pareja, y ti…..

Kazemaru: no mama no somos una pareja como tú y papa lo son, es solo que Reika no vivía en la ciudad Inazuma y no tenía donde quedarse a dormir y yo le ofrecí que viviera conmigo solo es eso

Yadira: con que es eso es, pero hijo no era para que te enojaras

Reika: la verdad, es que si somos jóvenes, pero queremos conocernos primero para saber hacer un buena decisión sobre nuestras vidas

Yadira: tu chica eres muy madura

Kazemaru: por eso es que estoy enamorado de ella- dijo mientras aprovechaba la situación y le daba un beso

Reika: sabe que Yadira, podría traerme un vaso con agua por favor

Yadira: claro

La mujer se fue y Reika fulmino con la mirada a Kazemaru, la mujer regreso con un vaso con agua y se lo dio a Reika

Yadira: y muchachos, ustedes viven juntos ,

Kazemaru y Reika: si

Yadira: y estudian la misma carrera

Kazemaru y Reika: si

Yadira: y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos

Kazemaru y Reika: si

Yadira: y ustedes duermen en una misma cama

Kazemaru y Reika: si

Yadira: y me quieren ver la cara de bruta, diciéndome que no son pareja

Kazemaru y Reika analizaron lo que le contestaron a la mujer, acaso habían dicho que dormían juntos

Reika: no señora, no Kazemaru tiene su cuarto y yo el mío, no dormimos juntos, es más no siquiera pensamos en tener, bueno usted sabe hasta que nos casemos- la chica parecía muy nerviosa

Yadira: Reika, te digo algo en los años que tengo de ser mujer, he aprendido a reconocer esa cara, tu ya has estado con mi hijo y no me digas que no, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así ya son lo mayorcitos para saber qué es lo que hacen

La chica sonrío a la mujer, ya así pasaron toda la tarde juntos

**Bueno yo aquí me quedo, espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus Review **


	7. Peleas, te odio y una reconcilacion rara

Hi …. Hoy quiero dar las gracias a una persona muy especial que siempre me deja Review y nunca le agradezco gracias por ser una persona muy especial **Shouko-Marigold**, y también para **featheredmoonwings **muchas gracias,**yahel41 **claro que te acepto como amiga y muchas gracias por la idea mira no la podre subir en este capitulo pero te prometo que sin falta la pondré en el próximo disculpa pero es que ya tenía escrito este y enserio quería subirlo espero que me perdones,**etr5 **gracias por tu Review y otra persona pero no ser la última es la menos importante si **Michelle-Guzman **muchas gracias amiga tu eres una de las personas en las que más confío en todo este ancho planeta bueno adiós y los dejo con el capitulo.

Advertencia: ESTE CAPI TRAE LEMON ASI QUE YA QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-up **(Yo: a saber quien es ese) **bueno aquí la historia.

Celos, Peleas, Te odio y un día no tan malo al final …

**(yo: soy un fiasco escribiendo títulos, XD XD XD XD XD)**

Kazemaru: Reika ya estas lista.

Reika: si, solo deja que me arregle un poco y ya además Kenji dice que me veo muy bonita así- grito la chica desde la su habitación al piso de abajo.

Kazemaru: está bien pero apresúrate que se hace tarde- dijo muy triste.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Kazemaru y Reika habían ido a la casa de la mama de Kazemaru, las cosas iban bien nada de qué quejarse, al menos Reika, Kazemaru no estaba del todo bien había estado viendo como Reika ensayaba con Kenji la obra, era en verdad una tortura podía observar como el chico la besaba apasionadamente todos los días sentía más y cada vez más celos del chico y también sentía que la chica lo estaba dejando a un lado , ya no iba al parque a comer helado con el, como lo hacían todos los días, ya no se contaban todo lo que había pasado en el dia por la noche, ya no hacían la tarea junto, en cambio todo lo que salía de la boca de Reika era Kenji, Kenji, Kenji, Kenji en verdad esa situación lo estaba hartando tanto que había agarrado que en las tardes ya no iba al parque a comer helado si no que a un bar de mala muerte, la verdad era solo para llenar el vacío que le provocaba ver a el amor de su vida en brazos de otros eso enserio lo mataba de tristeza quería que ella solo le diera esos besos tan apacionados solo a el y a nadie más menos al idiota de Kenji Yamato enteramente lo odiaba.

Reika: Kazemaru ya estoy lista.

Kazemaru: vamos ya entonces- respondió el chico aun triste.

Reika: ¿Te sucede algo Kazemaru?- pregunto la chica muy preocupada.

Kazemar: no descuida yo estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte n_n

Reika: está bien, pero ya se está haciendo tarde.

Los dos se fueron rumbo al ensayo, al llegar el primero que apareció fue Kenji Yamato quien fue a saludar a Reika de inmediato se la llevo del lugar dejando a Kazemaru triste y solo sin nada que hacer, hasta que apareció Ayumi.

Ayumi: que tal mi lindo – dijo la chica en son de broma.

Kazemaru: no nada solo aquí solo, sin nada que hacer.

Ayumi: te pasa algo, cariño- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru: es solo que…- el chico le conto lo que pasaba cabizbajo y sin ganas de hablar.

Unos 13 minutos después.

Kazemaru: y después de eso me dejo plantado en el parque….

Unos 12 minutos después…..

Kazemaru: y Luego me dijo que lo sentía así como así …..

Otros 10 minutos…

Kazemaru:y eso fue lo que paso, debo haberte aburrido con mi historia -dijo el chico.

Ayumi: para nada- respondió mientras se terminaba unas palomitas.

Kazemaru: y ¿Qué piensas?.

Ayumi: pues que no te la dejes robar si la quieres, actúa no te quedes parado esperando que la respuesta te caiga del cielo sal a buscarla besala, amala que sienta que la quieres- exclamo la chica con llamas en sus ojos.

Kazemaru: creo que tienes razón- el chico se levanto decidido.

Ayumi: eso es, ese el chico que siempre eh admirado desde escolar, ahora que se me entumecieron las piernas me tienes que llevar al escenario para que ensayemos.

Kazemaru: a la orden mi capitana- el chico le puso la espalada y la llevo hasta el escenario los dos iban riendo como los viejos amigos que eran, cierta persona no miraba esto con buenos ojos.

Kenji: que te pasa Reika estas muy distraída hoy- dijo el chico mientras observaba para donde la chica miraba.

Reika: ahh que no es solo…. No olvidalo.

Kenji: Reika cuando termine el ensayo me acompañas a un lugar.

Reika: si claro no veo el problema n_n

Kenji tomo a Reika por la cintura y se fueron a practicar, al salir del ensayo Reika se fue con Kenji, y Kazemaru se quedo solo otra vez.

Ayumi: que onda mi chavo, te quedaste solo otra vez- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Kazemaru: creo que si- respondió el chico resignado

Ayumi: te parece si me acompañas ah ir por un regalo para mi tía.

Kazemaru: está bien no tengo nada que hacer- el chico le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara.

Los dos se fueron, Ayumi era una gran amiga de Kazemaru, que siempre estaba para él, poco a poco el chico se dejo de sentir tan triste y comenzó a divertirse un poco con tantas corridas de aquí para haya, en fin terminaron cansados.

Ayumi: creo que eso fue muy rápido.

Kazemaru: baya desde hace mucho tiempo no corría a esa velocidad.

Ayumi: para que veas que no soy tan lenta como crees.

Los dos comenzaron a reír hasta que Ayumi vio algo que a Kazemaru no le gustaría tanto.

Ayumi: sabes que Kazemaru es mejor irnos de aquí- dijo la chica tomando todas sus cosas.

Kazemaru: pero ¿Por qué?- el chico se volteo lentamente y miro a Reika y a Kenji besándose él la tomaba por la cintura y ella lo sujetaba por el cuello él chico bajo la cabeza con una tristeza muy notable - tienes razón será mejor irnos de aquí no sería bueno interrumpirlos.

Kazemaru se dio la vuelta tomo las cosas de la chica y se fue al lado de ella.

Ayumi: ¿Estás bien Kazemaru?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Kazemaru: si claro no te preocupes- el chico le dedico un sonrisa un poco triste.

Ayumi: Kazemaru quieres acompañarme a la fiesta de mi tía.

Kazemaru: pero no me han invitado.

Ayumi: y que estoy asiendo en este momento entonces ¿Quieres ir?

Kazemaru lo pensó un poco, que ganaba oh que perdía con ir a esa fiesta .

Kazemaru: está bien te acompaño- el chico necesitaba distraerse un poco, ya que lo que había visto le rompió el corazón, pero no quería deprimirse cosa que no le está funcionado.

En otro lado…..

Tras que Reika y Kenji salieron del lugar Kenji la llevo a dar vueltas por toda la ciudad de un lado para otro y sin detenerse cuando al fin se detuvieron Kenji parecía un poco nervioso.

Reika: Kenji sucede algo, te ves un poco nervioso.

Kenji: Reika tú has sido mi amiga por un par de semanas.

Reika: si- dijo ya poniéndose nerviosa.

Kenji: entonces me arias un pequeño favor.

Reika: si dime cual *yo pensé que se iba a declarar*- pensó la chica ya aliviada.

Kenji: me darías un beso- pregunto el chico muy nervioso .

Reika: !QUE !

Kenji: disculpa yo sabía que era mala idea sabia que tu no aceptarías, si claro si Kazemaru es tu novio como ibas a querer besarme soy un asno- finalizo el chico.

Reika: pero dime ¿Por qué quieres que te bese?- pregunto la chica ya tranquila y después recapacito- alto Kazemaru no es mi novio.

Kenji: es que …. que pena… es que mis primos me retaron a una carrera y perdí y la penitencia era que besara a una chica que fuera de mi clase y como tu eres la más linda y más amable pensé si me podrías hacer este favor y si quieres ya jamás te vuelvo a molestar- respondió el muchacho con las manos en la cara.

Reika: así que por eso te hiciste mi amigo- exclamo la chica muy triste y apuntó de llorar.

Kenji: no Reika yo me hice tu amigo por qué eres una persona linda, simpática y además muy educada además esa apuesta fue hace dos días y tu y yo tenemos más tiempo de ser amigos, pero si esto pone en duda nuestra amistad, no lo hagas y punto – finalizo el chico.

Reika: no es eso es solo que al único chico que eh besado es Kazemaru- respondió la chica inconscientemente.

Kenji la quedo viendo con una cara de alegría y a la vez picardía.

Kenji: lo sabía, sabía que tu y Kazemaru tenían algo, es que ese chico no te celaría tanto conmigo si no te quisiera –respondió el chico.

Reika: no espera, no era lo que quería decir, es solo, que hay-la chica lo vio resignada- tienes razón- contesto haciendo pucheros.

Kenji: bueno entonces ¿Son novios?- pregunto el chico animado.

Reika: no- la chica se puso roja- solo vivimos juntos.

Kenji: entonces ustedes ya….

Reika: no claro que no- interrumpió la chica pues ya sabía el comentario de parte de su amigo después lo golpeo y comenzaron a reír juntos.

Kenji: bueno entonces lo vas hacer.

Reika: bueno pero si te beso ¿Cómo sabrían tus primos que nos besamos?- pregunto la chica.

Kenji: ellos están justo enfrente de donde estamos parado- el chico- dijo eso entre dientes- y no voltees porqué se darán cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo.

Reika: está bien lo hare por qué somos amigos y nada más, ¿Pero cuáles son las bases de la "apuesta"?

Kenji: que tiene que ser con una chica de mi clase y tiene que durar por lo menos un minuto sin que me des una cachetada- finalizo el chico.

Reika: está bien pero que paresca que me tomas por sorpresa – la chica comenzó a mover la boca como si entablara una conversación con el chico, el chico la tomo por la cintura y le dio un largo y apacionado beso que puso a Reika a sudar en frio.

En otro lado…..

Primo 1: veo que si lo hizo.

Primo 2: también se salvo de la golpiza que le íbamos a dar.

Primo1 : si.

Volviendo con Reika y Kenji…..

Kenji por fin suelta a Reika.

Kenji: gracias, ahora si nos podemos ir.

Reika: está bien nos vamos ya- la chica se sentía un poco mareada por la falta de aire que le hiso pasar el chico es cierto ya lo había besado pero ese beso fue muy apacionado, tal vez demasiado para ella , pero en fin ella solo amaba a una persona, si a su corredor.

Kenji: te sientes bien.

Reika: si es solo que me maree un poco, es solo eso bueno nos vamos.

Los dos tomaron caminos distintos, Reika se sentía mal por el beso que le había dado a Kenji, de alguna forma sentía que había traicionado a Kazemaru.

La chica llego a la casa y pensó que encontraría al chico en casa, pero era todo lo contrario no lo encontró y no parecía que hubiera estado allí, así que sin nada que hacer se fue a dormir había sido un día muy cansado para ella y al llegar a su habitación callo como piedra en la cama y se durmió 5 horas y al despertarse miro que ya era las 10:51 y se levanto para ver si Kazemaru había llegado.

Mientras en otro lado ….

Kazemaru se divertía más de lo normal en la fiesta de la tia de Ayumi, baila con Ayumi y si no era con ella era con una de las tantas jóvenes que lo sacaba a bailar aunque su mente estaba un poco ausente en ese lugar, ya que por su mente pasaba la escena de Reika besándose con Kenji le dolía mucho el hecho de perderla para siempre, solo por no tener el coraje de decirle que la amaba y que nunca dejo de hacerlo.

El chico miro la hora y su reloj apuntaba las 2:19 AM el chico pensó en que la chica lo iba e estar esperando.

Kazemaru: Ayumi ya me tengo que ir- dijo el chico.

Ayumi: no hay problema amigo solo ten cuidado-la chica le dio un corto beso en la mejilla dejando labial rojo cosa que el chico no noto.

Uno de los amigos que había hecho en la fiesta lo fue a dejar todo parecía muy tranquilo después de todo era las 2 de la mañana en eso volvió a ver su reloj y apuntaba las 3: 01AM, poco a poco el chico avanzo un poco mareado y abrió la puerta despacio para no despertar a la chica cuando iba ya para su habitación noto que la chica estaba dormida en el sillón y de repente se deslizo en la escalera y callo causando un gran alboroto despertando a la chica.

Reika: ¿Kazemaru ya regresaste?- pregunto la chica media dormida y frotando sus ojos para poder mirar mejor.

Kazemaru: si- dijo muy cortante casi queriéndola evitar.

Reika: ¿Ha donde andabas?- pregunto incorporándose.

Kazemaru: no te interesa- respondió muy enojado, ya que se había acordado de lo de la tarde.

Reika: no era para que te enojaras- la chica noto que el chico traía labial en la cara- Oye Kazemaru tienes algo en la cara- ¿Acaso estuviste con una chica? Por qué parece que hubieses besado con una chica por mucho tiempo- pregunto la chica un poco triste y celosa.

Kazemaru: Y SI ES ASÍ ¿QUE?- grito le chico perdiendo la paciencia.

Reika: NO ES PARA QUE ME GRITES, MAL AGRADECIDO – grito la chica.

Kazemaru: ENTONCES NO PREGUNTES COSAS QUE SON MÁS QUE OBVIAS, Y MEJOR CALLATE QUE MES ESTAS HARTANDO- concluyo el chico.

Reika: OSEA QUE ESO ES UN SI- pregunto la chica a punto de llorar.

Kazemaru: ¿QUE CREES TU?- respondió el chico ya sin ganas.

Reika: ENTOCES LIMPIATE LA CARA SI NO SE TE BA A PEGAR EL LABIAL- Grito la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos y subía a su habitación.

Kazemaru: Y DEJA DE LLORAR QUE ME ABURRES- grito el chico.

Reika: NO TE PREOCUPES QUE NO ESTOY LLORANDO POR TI- en eso tira la puerta de un solo golpe.

Kazemaru: NO TIRES LA PUERTA- grito el chico.

Reika: SI YO QUIERO LA TIRO CUANTAS REGALADAS VECES QUIERA – la chica volvió a tirar la puerta de un solo golpe.

Kazemaru: REIKA YA BASTA- grito el chico- TE COMPORTAS COMO UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA Y LLORONA YA SUPERALO- grito el chico.

Reika: PUES SI YO SOY UNA NIÑA LLORONA TU ERES UN LOCO POR EL FUTBOLL Y ¿SABES QUE?- grita la chica con más fuerza que antes y volviendo a azotar la puerta.

Kazemaru: QUE – respondió el chico con la misma fuerza o peor.

Reika: YO TAMBIEN ESTUBE CON ALGUIEN Y SABES QUE LO HACE MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU Y ES MUCHO MÁS CABALLEROSO, Y TU ERES UN ASNO- la chica volvió a azotar las puerta.

Kazemaru: PUES SI DICE QUE ES MEJOR QUE YO, POR QUÉ NO TE VAS CON EL.

REIKA: PUES CREO QUE SI ME VOY A IR CON EL NO QUIERO ESTAR EN UNA CASA CON UN CHICO QUE PARESE UN IDIOTA AFEMINADO COMO TU ADEMAS DE ESO UN ASNO -la chica volvió a azotar la puerta.

Kazemaru: OSEA QUE SOY UN AFEMINADO, PERO NO DECIAS ESO EN OSAKA VERDAD, POR QUE NO DECIAS ESO EN VEZ DE GRITAR "SI NO TE DETENGAS"- Esto último el chico lo hizo con voz de mujer.

A Reika le dolió que el chico se expresara de esa manera. Pero de la misma manera que entristeció se volvió a enojar pero esta vez aun más.

Reika: PERO CON ESA CARA DE NIÑA QUE TIENES QUIEN NO SE CONFUNDE CON UNA NIÑA, MARICON, AFEMINADO, POCO HOMBRE, JOTO, GAY, ESTUPIDO, IMCOPETENTE QUE NO ME HICISTE NADA HACE UNOS DIAS.

Kazemaru: SI YO NO LO HICE ES POR QUÉ TU TE QUITASTE POR QUÉ SI ME HUBIERAS DEJADO QUE SIGUIERA TODABIA ESTUVIERAS GRITANTO DE PLACER- grito el chico.

Reika: NO TE CREEAS QUE ERES TAN BUENO EN EL SEXO POR QUE NO ES ASI MI QUERIDA NENA, POR QUE SI DE ESO ESTAMOS HABLADO ERES TAN MALO COMO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA.

Kazemaru: CON QUE SI, PUES SI ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LO MALOS QUE SOMOS EN EL SEXO TU ERES TAN MALA COMO UNA PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS, OH SI ESCUCHASTES BIEN.

Reika: O SI PERO SI SOY TAN MALA COMO DICES POR QUE ME MIRAS DE ESA MANERA TAN OPCENA COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES, OH SI ME HE FIJADO COMO TE LAMBES LOS LABIOS DE UNA MANERA TAN ESTUPIDA QUE ME DAS HASTA PENA.

Kazemaru: QUIERES QUE TE DEMUSTRE LO BUENO QUE SOY Y LO HOMBRE QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A SER YA QUE NO ME PUEDES DECIR MARICON POR QUE NO HAS PROBADO ESTOS ULTIMOS AÑOS, OH SE ME OLVIDABA LA CHICA "RESERVADA" YA "NO ES MÁS RECERVADA".

Reika: PUES CLARO QUE NO, VEZ LO OPCENO QUE ERES SIEMPRE ESTAS PENSANDO EN SEXO, SEXO, SEXO ES LO UNICO QUE PIENSAS SABES SI PENSARAS EN COMO VERTE COMO HOMBRE Y NO COMO MUJER TENDRIAS MEJOR IMAGEN MI NENA.

Kazemaru: DEJA DE DECIRME NENA- esto el chico lo grito con más ira.

Reika: NENA, NENA, NENA, NENA, NENA, NENA FOREVER NENA Y SI NO ENTENDISTE ASNO, FOREVER EN ESPAÑOL ES SIEMPRE OSEA "SIEMPRE SERAS UNA NENA, MALDITO AFEMINADO"

Kazemaru: SI NO DEJAS DE DECIRME ASÍ, TE JURO QUE IRE HAYA Y TE…

Reika: TE QUE MARICA-respondió la chica con más cólera que nunca.

Kazemaru grito como nunca y se escucho que golpeaba algo en las escaleras.

Reika: ERES TAN COBARDE QUE NISIQUIERA TE ATREVES A ASOMARTE POR AQUÍ TE ODIO HIJO DE $%&¿#"°*, ERES UN INUTIL Y UN MAL HOMBRE EN LA CAMA.

En eso se escucho unos pasos que iban asía la habitación de la chica, entonces la chica cerro la puerta con seguro y comenzó a pegarle patada a la puerta de la ira que tenía, como podía ser que el chico le gritara de esa manera.

Kazemaru: VAMOS POR QUE NO SALES, QUIEN ES EL COBARDE AHORA- Grito el chico desde afuera de la habitación ya estaba total y completamente enojado.

Reika salió de la habitación con una mirada triste y sus ojos empapados de lagrimas.

Reika: AQUÍ ME TIENES MARICON AFEMINADO.

Kazemaru: DIME MARICON AFEMINADO UNA VEZ MÁS – el chico levanto el dedo en señal de advertencia.

Reika: "MA-RI-CON AFE-MI-NA-DO"- le dijo directo en la cara cosa que el chico no soporto.

En eso Kazemaru golpeo la pared dejando un hoyo considerablemente grande y puso a Reika contra la pared.

Kazemaru: ESO TE HUBIERA PASADO A TI ASÍ QUE NO ME MOLESTE MAS- después de eso el chico la solto y se dio la vuelta.

El chico ya se iba, pero volvió a escuchar a Reika diciéndole otra vez "MARICON AFEMINADO" entre susurros, Kazemaru se regreso y la tomo a la chica por la cintura y la sujeto a su cuerpo con una fuerza terrible.

Reika: ¿QUE VAS HACER? – pregunto la chica con mucho miedo.

Kazemaru: NO DICES QUE SOY MARICON PUES NO TE MOLESTARA QUE TE LO DEMUESTRE LO CONTRARIO- el chico comenzó a tocarla y se la llevo a la fuerza a dentro de la habitación.

Kazemaru:* LO LAMENTO MUCHO REIKA, PERO ESTO TE SERVIRA DE LECCIÓN* pensó el chico sintiéndose muy mal por lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Reika: YA BASTA ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO- exclamo la chica.

Kazemaru: RETRACTATE DE LO QUE DIJISTE- dijo el chico tirándola a la cama.

Kazemaru :*REIKA POR FAVOR RETRACTATE*- pensó de nuevo el chico, el solo tenía planeado darle un susto pero ella parecía no querer retractarse.

Reika: NUNCA MARICON AFEMINADO– Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse e incorporarse.

Kazemaru: QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ- El chico le quito la camisa de una forma casi salvaje y se coloco sobre ella para que no escapara.

Kazemaru: *REIKA YO NO TE QUIERO HACER ESTO, PERO TE SERVIRA DE LECCION PARA QUE NO INSULTES A NADIE EN ESPECIAL A MI MAMA*

Reika: DETENTE – grito la chica.

Kazemaru: OH SI NO QUE.

Kazemaru: *REIKA POR FAVOR PIENSA BIEN LO QUE VAS HACER TIENES QUE SER MÁS EDUCADA CON LAS PERSONAS Y CONMIGO,POR QUE MI UNICO ERROR ES AMARTE*

Reika: GRITO, SUELTAME MARICON AFEMINADO- la chica ya se estaba temiendo lo peor.

Kazemaru: QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ SI TE DEMOSTRARE DE LO QUE SOY CAPAS.

Kazemaru: *ME LASTIMAS CON CADA PALABRA QUE SALE DE TU BOCA*

Reika: DE QUE ERES CAPAS- grito la chica con mucha ira en su voz y con lagrimas en sus ojos la estaba lastimando y eso se podía ver en sus muñecas ya estaban color rojo.

Kazemaru se quito la chaqueta que tenía y también su pantalón y coloco los brazos de la chica asía atrás y le beso el cuello y recorrió con una mano todo su cuerpo.

Kazemaru: RETRACTATE – grito el chico.

Reika: NO NUNCA .

El chico bajo la mirada.

Kazemaru: REIKA POR FAVOR RETRACTATE- Pidio de una forma amable.

Reika: NO NUNCA, AFEMINADO- en eso la chica le escupió la cara.

Kazemaru: ESO ES LO PEOR QUE PUDISTE HABER HECHO- La voz del chico no se podía reconocer estaba totalmente cargada de ira.

Kazemaru: *REIKA NO SEAS NECIA Y RETIRA TUS PALABRAS*

Reika: AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AUXILIO,-la chica comenzó a gritar.

Kazemaru: CALLATE- grito el chico.

Reika: NO, AUXILIO POR FAVOR ME QUIERE VIOLAR- gritaba la chica.

Kazemaru busco una camisa de la chica y se la amarro en boca.

Kazemaru: *LO SIENTO MUCHO*- pensó el chico.

Kazemaru: TE RETRACTAS- el chico le quito la camisa solo para que lo escupiera de nuevo.

El chico se quito la camisa y le quito las medias a la chica que andaba de un solo tirón.

Kazemaru: TE RETRACTAS – pregunto el chico ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Kazemaru: *REIKA NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR*

Reika: NO MA-RI-CON- la chica lo escupió de nuevo.

Kazemaru: RETRACTATE- grito el chico de nuevo.

Reika: QUE NO- la chica hizo un gran esfuerzo por pararse pero la fuerza que el chico tenía era más que la de ella.

Kazemaru: CON QUE NO EH- el chico le metió una mano en la pequeña falda que andaba y toco la parte trasera de la chica de una manera muy sensual, después saco su mano y la tomo con una mano por la cintura y beso su abdomen.

Kazemaru: RETRACTATE- grito el chico para después quitarle la camisa de la boca.

Reika: QUE NO, ENTIENDELO ESTUPIDO- la voz de la chica se escuchaba muy agitada por tantos esfuerzos de había hecho por escaparse.

Kazemaru: RE-TRAC-TA-TE REIKA le dijo el chico muy cerca del oído y de una manera muy sensual-*POR FAVOR REIKA RETRACTATE YO TE AMO PERO ESTO LO HAGO PARA QUE NO ME ACUSES SIN ANTES SABERLO*- pensó el chico.

Reika: NO- repitió la chica.

Kazemaru le volvió a poner la camisa en la boca, y deslizo su mano por la parte de atrás del sosten de la chica desabrochando uno de los tres broches para después quitarle la falda que andaba.

Kazemaru: TE RETRACTAS Y PIENSALO BIEN QUERIDA POR QUE SI NO TE RETRACTAS HARE MUCHO MÁS QUE SOLO QUITARTE ROPA- las palabras del chico sonaban muy enserio parecía que no se iba a detener por nada del mundo, así que la chica lo pensó mejor y tomo una decisión.

Kazemaru:*POR FAVOR REIKA NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO*

Reika: NO- la voz de la chica se escuchaba muy determinada.

Kazemaru la miro con mucha tristeza, se podía ver que en sus ojos se sentía una tristeza muy grande, Reika cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el siguiente movimiento del chico, pero después de unos minutos ya no sintió la presión del cuerpo del chico sobre el de ella, la chica abrió los ojos muy lentamente para ver al chico cambiándose.

Reika: PERO QUE- se pregunto la chica el chico ya se iba de la recamara – PRIMERO ME HACES PASAR EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA Y DESPUES TE VAS COMO SI NADA TE ODIO KAZEMARU ERES UN ESTUPIDO- reprocho la chica tomando su ropa del suelo.

Kazemaru se dio la vuelta y la vio, también espero que se terminara de vestir.

Kazemar: SABES QUE SOY TODO LO QUE HAS DICHO, SOY UN IDIOTA UN MARICON, UN ASNO, UN INCOMPETENTE, ¿SABES POR QUE?- le pregunto el chico.

Reika negó con la cabeza, mientras se terminaba de poner su falda.

Kazemaru: POR QUE DEJE QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE ME FUERA COMO AGUA ENTRE LOS DEDOS, SI YO HUBIESE SIDO OTRA PERSONA TE HUBIERA LLAMADO , OH TE HUBIERA ESCRITO, HUBIERA ENCONTRADO LA MANERA DE COMUNICARME CONTIGO, PERO NO DEJE QUE TE FUERAS DE MI LADO NO SABES CUANTO ME ODIO, TU ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI EN ESTA TIERRA Y DEJE QUE TE ME FUERAS ASI COMO ASI- los ojos del chico se miraron cristalinos- Y ME ODIO MÁS POR NO HABERTE RECUPERADO CUANDO TUVE TIEMPO, Y ALGO MÁS JAMAS QUISE HACERTE DAÑO Y SI TE LO HICE POR FAVOR PERDONAME, JAMAS DEBI DE DEJARTE EN OSAKA SOY UN ESTUPIDO, OLVIDE QUE TU ERES MI SIRENA Y YO LA TU MARINERO, ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE SIEMPRE VIVIERAMOS EN ESE CUENTO, PERO LAS COSAS SUELEN SALIR MUY MAL A VECES, ME VOY Y ESPERO QUE ENCUENTRES LA FELICIDAD CON KENJI, TE AMO, Y NUNCA ME VOY A PERDONAR HABERTE ABANDONADO CUANDO MÁS ME NECESITASTE- después de decir estas palabras el chicho salió de la habitación casi llorando.

La chica todavía no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando el chico se trago su orgullo, pero ¿Por qué sentía aquella felicidad en su pecho, ¿Seria que por escuchar al chico decir " _tú eres lo que más me importante para mí en esta tierra", oh era tal vez por qué el chico le dijo que la amaba_. En eso la chica comprendió que si sentía celos de Ayumi era por qué lo amaba y que si sentía tan feliz en escuchar al chico decirle _"te amo"_ era por qué lo amaba, si era exactamente eso, amor ella lo amaba.

Reika: YO AMO a Ichoruta Kazemaru y eso no va a cambiar- la chica salió corriendo de la habitación y se encontró con Kazemaru en el pasillo.

Reika: KAZEMARU- grito la chica llamando la atención del chico.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?- dijo el chico en eso Reika se le lanza sobre el dejándolo caer asía atrás con ella encima.

Reika: lo lamento, YO TE AMO, y también fui una idiota por insultarte de esa manera, perdóname por favor YO TE AMO, Perdoname, perdóname, perdóname- decía la chica casi llorando sobre el chico.

Kazemaru: CALLATE- dijo el chico.

Reika: lo lamento, por favor perdóname- dijo la chica nuevamente.

Kazemaru: TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS- el chico la miro con una mirada llena de amor- NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO- el chico se paro y la ayudo a ella también.

El chico se acerco a la cara de la chica y la beso muy delicadamente, la chica no tardo en responder a la petición del chico, pero los dos se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en la habitación de Kazemaru y que el chico estaba sobre ella.

Kazemaru: NO puedo hacerlo- dijo el chico retirándose sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Reika: ¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica recostándose en la cama

Kazemaru: por qué no voy a permitir que pienses que estoy contigo solo por sexo, yo estoy contigo por qué TE AMO no solo por qué pienso en SEXO- el chico bajo la mirada un poco triste.

Reika se movió hasta donde estaba el chico y se acerco a su oído y tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la de ella.

Reika: "Si yo quiero que estés conmigo no es por qué piense eso, si yo quiero estar contigo es por qué nace de mi permitírtelo y también por qué yo quiero estar contigo, la verdad no eh estado con nadie desde hace 6 años"- la chica tenía una mirada nostálgica, mientras el chico la miro sorprendida.

Kazemaru: pero tu dijiste…

Reika: se muy bien lo que dije, dije que estuve con otro, pero no es así tu eres, fuiste, y ceras el único en mi vida así que si tu y yo estamos juntos es por qué nos amamos uno al otro, así que no hay problema en que tú me quieras hacer tuya.

Kazemaru: yo también no eh estado con nadie, se lo que dije pero no me atrevería a tocar a otra mujer, por qué estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti- susurro el chico al oído en un tono muy sexualmente .

La chica beso al chico en la comisura de los labios, al principio fue un beso tierno, pero después se torno muy apacionado, el chico se dio la vuelta y se recostó nuevamente sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, el chico quito la falda que la chica que andaba muy lentamente, en cambio la chica le quito la camisa a él dejando ha descubierto su bien formado abdomen cosa que a la chica le encanto, el chico le besaba el cuello haciendo que la chica soltara pequeños gemidos de placer, seguidamente el chico desabotono uno a uno los botones de la camisa de la chica dejando a descubierto su sosten para después arrojar la camisa directo al piso, Reika le quito el pantalón y lo arrojo en la misma dirección, Kazemaru levanto la pierna de la chica y toco su parte trasera en una manera muy sexual cosa que hizo gemir a Reika de placer ,Kazemaru se apresuro a quitarle el sosten dejando ha descubierto la parte de arriba del cuerpo de la chica, Reika se sonrojo un poco, a el también le sucedió lo mismo total él tenía un tiempo que no miraba a la chica desnuda y para empezar el cuerpo de ella no era como lo recordaba era mucho más excitante y también sentía más placer al verla así, la chica deslizo su mano hasta el bóxer de Kazemaru y lo bajo arrojando después en la misma dirección de la otra ropa, Kazemaru beso el abdomen de Reika sintiendo los dos un gran placer, después el chico le quito el bikini que la chica andaba, para después darle rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales, el chico la miro fijamente.

Kazemaru: ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?- pregunto el chico por última vez.

Reika: total y completamente- le susurro al oído asiendo que el chico se excitara más.

El chico penetro dentro de ella muy lentamente.

El tomo su mano y las entrelazaron en un acto de amor los dos se miraron y se dedicaron sonrisas llenas de amor y alegría, el chico comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido sintiendo un placer que hace 6 años no sentía, conforme las horas pasaron el chico fue bajando su ritmo, hasta que sintió que algo caliente salió de el y se deposito en la chica.

Reika: ahhhhhhh- gimio la chica al sentir un máximo placer.

Kazemaru gimio de la misma forma que la chica sintiendo el mimo placer, para ser sincero tenía muchas ganas de sentir ese placer cuando terminaron, eran las 5:12 de la mañana baya que si le habían dado rienda suelda a sus deseos .

Reika se recostó a un lado del chico besándole por ultima vez ante de caer total y completamente casada.

Kazemaru: TE AMO Reika-san- dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

Reika: YO NO- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru se la quedo viendo.

Reika: ES BROMA,,,,, yo te AMO más que mi vida y tu bien lo sabes- la chica puso la cabeza en su pecho y se quedo dormida.

Unas Horas Después….

Reika se levanto y recordó lo que había hecho con el chico que tenía al lado y se sonrojo pero después su sonrojo se convirtió en sonrisa, tomo y una sabana y se la envolvió en el cuerpo y salió de la habitación, entro a la habitación de ella y miro un desastre en el suelo, pero le importo poco había tenido la noche más maravillosa de su vida, la chica dio un gran suspiro y se arrojo a su cama.

Reika:*mejor me voy a bañar?- la chica tomo un toalla y se fue a la ducha y no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, en eso pensó en algo.

La chica solto su cabello en rasta y comenzó a deshacer cada una de ella muy lentamente, después de tantos años quería ver como se miraba sin su cabello sujetado de esa forma después de 1 hora su cabello estaba suelto y se miraba ondulado y llegaba hasta la parte baja de su cintura en verdad que parecía otra chica de esa forma, la chica lavo su cabello y después cepillo y coloco en él una diadema **(yo: no se cómo le llamen ustedes a las cosas que se ponen en el cabello y tienen diferentes figuras y colores aquí le dicen diadema y también vinchas)** sobre él cabello, se miraba distinta un poco rara así que se cambio, se puso un chor amarillo pequeño con unas cadenas colgando y una camisa de tirantes blanca con el dibujo de una mariposa, y luego a ordenar su habitación cuando termino noto que la casa también estaba hecha un desastre así que la ordeno lo más rápido que pudo, al terminar se dispuso air a la habitación de Kazemaru para despertarlo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa que el chico ya estaba despierto y ya bañado y cambiado.

Reika: Kazemaru vale más que despertaste- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru : si Reika – el chico estaba dado vuelta frente un espejo pero al darse la vuelta casi le da un infarto no podía creer lo que sus ojitos estaban mirando.

Kazemaru: Reika ¿eres tú?- dijo el chico aun sin creer lo que veía.

Reika: si por qué, ya se es mi cabello ¿Me veo horrible? – dijo la chica ocultando la cara con sus dos mano.

Kazemaru comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Reika: de que te ríes- dijo muy enojada. U.U

Kazemaru se acerco a ella con miedo a que lo golpeara.

Kazemaru: no es nada es solo que dijiste que te ves horrible, pero yo te veo más hermosa que nunca- dijo el chico para después darle un beso.

Reika: enserio crees que me miro hermosa- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru: Para mí siempre te ves hermosa- respondió el chico- con Rastas o sin ellas.

Reika le dio un abrazo a lo que el chico respondió sin tardanza.

Reika: gracias por ser tan especial conmigo- exclamo la chica n_n

Kazemaru: Tu eres mi Chica y más que eso eres mi Mujer y para mi tu eres más hermosa que cualquier otra chica- el chico le dio nuevamente un beso dejando a la chica más alegre que nunca, después Reika se aparto de el de una manera muy repentina.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico.

Reika: dime ¿Qué fecha es?- pregunto la chica muy nerviosa.

Kazemaru: no se 30 – dijo como si nada.

Reika: OH POR DIOS- la chica corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación.

Kazemaru la siguió a paso normal, y se acerco al cuarto de la chica y la miro hablando por teléfono y parecía que la regañaban.

Reika: ya te dije que lo siento, en unos minutos estaré por haya adiós Mido-chan- la chica colgó la llamada.

Kazemaru: ¿Adónde vas?- pregunto el chico dando un paso hacia el frente.

Reika: a un lugar- dijo mientras metía cosas a una mochila.

Kazemaru: ¿A que lugar si se puede saber?- pregunto el chico.

Reika: a Sun Garden, se me olvido que hoy celebramos el aniversario y tengo que ayudar con la decoración y se me hiso tarde.

Kazemaru: y no puedo ir.

Reika: exacto, no lo tomes a mal pero solo se hace con los chicos que fuimos del Sun Garden y tu no puedes ir, así que pases un gran día- la chica cruzo e frente de él y le dio un beso fugaz y se fue.

Kazemaru: ahora que voy hacer el resto del día- se pregunto así mismo- ya se me voy al entrenamiento.

El chico tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Horas después …

Los dos chicos regresaban muy cansados y ambos se encontraron en la puerta de entrada.

Kazemaru: Hola Reika ¿Cómo estuvo la celebración?- pregunto el chico sin ganas.

Reika: ni me lo recuerdes- la chica se miraba muy cansada- y tu ¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto la chica muy desanimada.

Kazemaru: de entrenar pero ni me lo recuerdes- el chico abrió la puerta lentamente.

Ya adentro Kazemaru tiro sus cosas por una esquina y Reika se fue a descansar.

Reika: me voy duchar y después a dormir a mi cuarto- la chica subió las escaleras sin fuerza.

Kazemaru: está bien- el chico tenía tan poca fuerza que se tiro en el sillón y se durmió, después de una media hora se levanto por el calor, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, para sorpresa de el Reika estaba dormida en la cama de el, se miraba tan linda que le apago la luz y se fue a bañar y se durmió en la cama de la chica.

Kazemaru:* tal vez se confundió de cuarto por eso se fue a dormir a mi cuarto*- pensó el chico antes de caer dormido por el cansancio.

Al Día Siguiente …

La chica se levanto y noto raro que el chico no estuviera dormido al lado de ella.

Reika: ¿Dónde estará?- la chica se levanto y fue directamente a su cuarto y miro dormido y su pelo caía asía el frente asiéndolo ver adorable.

Reika: Kaze-kun despierta- la chica lo beso en la frente.

Kazemaru: si que paso Reika- el chico se miraba aun soñoliento.

Reika: ¿Por qué estas dormido en mi habitación?- pregunto la chica en un tono de voz muy bajito.

Kazemaru: tu te dormiste en mi cama- dijo el chico de la misma forma.

Reika: corrección estaba dormida en nuestra cama, tu dijiste que era tu mujer así que yo voy a dormir contigo ¿Estas de acuerdo?- pregunto la chica.

Kazemaru: si pero una condición- dijo el chico.

Reika: ¿Cuál?- se hizo la inocente.

Kazemaru: Que…-el chico se le acerco al oído y comenzó a susurrarle cosas.

Reika: Tan de mañana- pregunto la chica.

Kazemaru: si

Reika: está bien – la chica le dio un beso apasionado y el chico la tomo por la cintura y la recostó en la cama y así siguieron dándose besos hasta que el celular de Reika sono.

Reika: Kaze… de… bo… con..tes…tar..- dijo la chica entre cortado ya que el chico no dejaba que terminara una palabra ya que siempre le daba un beso.

Kazemaru: no…oh- dijo el chico pesadamente intentando retener a la chica.

Reika: si….es…pe…ra- dijo la chica quitándoselo de encima.

Kazemaru respiro resignado, Reika salió de la habitación.

Reika: Hola…si …..no puedo creerlo a pasado mucho tiempo….claro…¿Qué?... claro….si …..amiga te extrañe mucho….si ….platicamos cuando lléges …si te quiero ….igual.

La chica dio un grito que hizo que Kazemaru se levantara de la cama.

Kazemaru: ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el chico.

Reika se abalanzo sobre el chico sacándole un buen susto.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba para que no se cayera.

Reika: Rika vuelve de Inglaterra- dijo la chica llorando de la emoción.

Kazemaru: veo que esa es una gran noticia- dijo el chico abrazandola y poniendo su frente con la de ella- en que estábamos.

La chica sonrío y lo beso y el chico se la llevo a la habitación para terminar lo que habían comenzado.

**Yo me quedo aquí, por otra parte quiero decirles que no se cuanto tiempo tarde en subir mis próximo capitulo, solo me queda esperar que ustedes me tenga paciencia así que eso espero, Bueno yo me despido hasta pronto. **

**Yahel41: te prometo que pongo tu idea en el próximo capi, muchas gracias. **

**No te preocupes será muy pronto en la semana que viene**

**No olviden dejar sus Review….. CHAYITO **

**No olviden dejar sus Review los quiero a todos, que rara soy después de una semana deprimida estoy muy alegre, razón, no se, pero que eso es todo CHAYITO…. n_n **


	8. El regreso de Rika y Quien es ese chico

**Hola chicos aquí me reporto… tras unos días de dolor ya que se me murió mi mascota, si mi gatito lo tuve por 4 años así que eh estado muy, muy, muy deprimida, espero que me comprendan… Así que sin más la historia.**

_**El regreso de Rika, y ¿Quien es ese chico?**_

**Recuerdo **

Kazemaru respiro resignado, Reika salió de la habitación.

Reika: Hola…si …..no puedo creerlo a pasado mucho tiempo….claro…¿Qué?... claro….si …..amiga te extrañe mucho….si ….platicamos cuando lléges …si te quiero ….igual.

La chica dio un grito que hizo que Kazemaru se levantara de la cama.

Kazemaru: ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el chico.

Reika se abalanzo sobre el chico sacándole un buen susto.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba para que no se cayera.

Reika: Rika vuelve de Inglaterra- dijo la chica llorando de la emoción.

Kazemaru: veo que esa es una gran noticia- dijo el chico abrazandola y poniendo su frente con la de ella- en que estábamos.

La chica sonrío y lo beso y el chico se la llevo a la habitación para terminar lo que habían comenzado.

Una semana después…

Reika se encontraba en una habitación hecha un desorden, con ropa tirada por todos lados, cuando de repente llega alguien.

Kazemaru: Reika ya nos podemos…ir si …quieres, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- pregunto el chico.

Reika suspiro.

Reika: no tengo nada que ponerme

Kazemaru: -_-* enserio- añadió el chico señalando todo la ropa en el suelo.

Reika: no te burles- dijo tirándole una camisa.

Kazemaru: mira ponte esto- dijo el chico tomando lo primero que vio.

Reika: no esta nada mal- dijo la chica tomandolo.

Kazemaru: *las chicas son muy complejas, demasiado*

Después de unos minutos Reika salió vestida y lista para irse con su novio.

Kazemaru: si que sueles acomplejarte

Reika: no, solo que muy importante para mi, no eh visto a Rika durante mucho tiempo como 5 años oh menos, pero no importa, y la primera impresión siempre cuenta y mucho y además Rika me dijo que traía a un amigo y que era muy guapo- la chica rio levemente.

Kazemaru: COMO QUE UN AMIGO, ¿ACASO ME PIENSAS CAMBIAR? – dijo el chico en una esquina asiendo circulitos en el suelo.

Reika: eres muy celoso, claro que no te cambiaria, por qué te AMO tontito.

Kazemaru: tu eres muy mala- dijo asiendo pucheros.

Reika: vamos no seas rencoroso

Kazemaru : U.U

Los dos chicos subieron a un taxi.

Reika: Al aeropuerto por favor.

El taxista se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar indicado.

Kazemaru: muchas gracias- el chico saco su billetera y pago al hombre.

Kazemaru: *mi billetera esta muy vacia*-pensó al ver su billetera hasta con tela de araña.

Los dos se entraron al lugar, y se sentaron en unas bancas.

Reika: Rika me dijo que el vuelo iba a llegar a las 9:40 ¿Qué hora es Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: las 9-dijo el chico tranquilo, pero después cayo en cuenta- Reika- dijo el chico en un tono muy amable.

Reika: si

Kazemaru: ME HICISTE QUE ME LEVANTARA A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA, QUE ME BAÑARA CON AGUA HELADA, QUE ESTUVIERA LISTO DESDE LA 7:30 Y ME HICISTE VENIR A LAS 9 DE LAS MAÑANA POR TU AMIGA Y UN TIPO QUE NO SE QUIEN ES Y TODAVIA FALTA 40 MINUTOS Y ESO QUE VUELOS SIEMPRE SE RETRASAN OSEA QUE PUEDO ESTAR AQUÍ POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y NISIQUIERA TRAJE GAME BOY O MI DS- grito el chico con una venita en su cabeza.

Reika: NO ME GRITES, Y ADEMAS TU QUISITE VENIR.

Kazemaru: por qué tu me lo pediste.-dijo el chico bajando la voz

Reika: U.U

Kazemaru:U.U

Reika: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Reika:¬¬

Kazemaru: muy bien esto es una tontería, yo se que tu vas a ganar

Reika:¬¬*

Reika: ˄˄- amorcito- dijo tomando sus cachetes y cambiando su aptitud radicalmente.

En eso dos ancianos iban pasando y escucharon toda la pelea de esos dos, y su tonta reconsilación.

Anciana: esa pareja se parece mucho cuando éramos jóvenes ¿No lo crees?

Anciono: si se parece mucho.

Reika y Kazemaru quienes no estaban muy lejos de la anciana pareja escucharon todo lo que dijo y sus mejillas se pusieron como tomates.

Kazemaru: creo que deberíamos dejar las peleas en la casa

Reika solo asistió con la cabeza

Después de esperar unos minutos, finalmente llego el avión.

Reika esperaba muy impaciente a la llegada de su amiga, tanto que ni se fijo que Rika estaba frente de ella.

Rika: Hola, disculpa ¿Cuando me vas hacer caso?- pregunto una voz.

Reika se dio vuelta, para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Rika: vaya hasta que tengo un poco de tu atención- dijo la chica fastidiada.

Reika: RIKA – dijo mientras la abrazaba

Rika: ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees amiga

Reika se aparto de ella para verla mejor, Rika vestía con un vestido amarillo tallado a su cuerpo **(yo: no voy a entrar en detalles imagínenlo como les guste) **para después volverla a abrazar un poco más.

Rika: si no me sueltas me vas a sacar lo de adentro, sin mencionar de me matarias- dijo la chica ya morada.

Reika: así perdón- la chica se aparto un poco, pero aun emocionada- dime ¿Dónde esta tu tan famoso amigo?

Rika: EDGAR VEN PARA ACA – grito la chica a lo que todos la quedaron viendo raro.

Un muy atractivo chico cabellos azules como el cielo, hermoso rostro, ojos tan profundos como el mar, cuerpo con el que toda chica soñaría además una paz que se sentía al solo verlo, era el hombre ideal **(yo: ahhhhhhhhh como quisiera tener uno de esos)** se acerco, con maletas a morir sobre el.

Edgar: dime mi bella dama ¿Qué querías?- dijo colocando suavemente cada unas de las maletas.

Rika: quiero presentarte a mi amiga de la que tanto de eh hablado REIKA VEN PARA ACA

Reika dio un paso casi instantáneo al escuchar el grito de su amiga en su oreja.

Reika: NO TENIAS POR QUE GRITAR- grito la chica.

Rika: pues… ahh… Te presento a Edgar

El chico con un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de la chica y la beso delicadamente, como si se fuera a deshacer en su mano.

Edgar: mi nombre es Edgar Valtinas para servirle en todo lo que desee mi bella dama

Reika se sentí alagada con tal presentación del chico, que no pudo notar que su novio estaba que la mataba con la mirada, pues el chico muy bien sabía que una de las especialidades de Edgar era seducir a las chica con su caballerosidad y atención, para después llevárselas a la cama y olvidarlas para siempre.

Reika: yooo…yooo..yooo…soy Re..ika…Ura..be… perdón Midou – la chica no podía ni hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba tanto que hasta mal menciono su nombre.

Edgar: mi bella dama, no se sienta apenada por lo que yo hago, si de algo sirve no lo volveré hacer

Reika: no, no, no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos- dijo la chica sonrojada y hipnotizada cada vez más en los ojos del chico.

Kazemaru: ¬¬- lamento tener que arruinar este momento tan mágico, pero tenemos que irnos tengo asuntos pendientes.

Reika supo al instante de lo que había hecho y dicho y se aparto inmediatamente de Edgar y acompaño a su novio quien no tenia ninguna expresión en la cara lo que la chica claramente sabia que no estaba no enojado ni triste solo había quedado analizando la situación.

Edgar: Ichoruta Kazemaru tanto tiempo sin verte mi viejo amigo

Kazemaru: Hola Edgar

Edgar: no me digas que esta bella dama es tu novia

Kazemaru: si, lo es- dijo como si no quisiera ser a lo que la chica bajo su mira triste.

Rika: hola Kazemaru como están los chicos

Kazemaru: bien siguen practicando como siempre, eh Ichinose esta jugando con nosotros por una temporada ¿Deberías de ir a verlo, últimamente pregunta mucho por ti siempre pregunta "_as sabido algo de Rika " _bueno la verdad es a mí ya que Reika es mi novia " y se supone que debería de saberlo- dijo el chico

Rika se ruborizo un poco al escuchar "_Ultimamente pregunta mucho por ti" _no sabía que el chico le tenia afecto alguno.

Rika: mi quer… perdón Ichinose pregunta por mi

Kazemaru: a si es, enserio piensa lo de la visita le agradaría mucho

Rika: esta bien lo pensare

Reika: nos vamos

Edgar: yo la apoyo mi bella dama

Reika solo asistió.

Kazemaru: ¬¬ *te dare algo que apoyar*- pensó el chico

Unos minutos después…

Reika: mira Rika aquí vivo –dijo la chica señalando la casa

Rika: waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh es grande

Reika: ni me lo digas, sabes lo que es arreglarla

Rika trago fuerte.

Kazemaru se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la iba a abrir fue interrumpido por un ruido extraño.

¿?: miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau- el chico volteo a todos lados cuando vio un gatito negro con patitas blancas al igual que sus orejas y una pisca de blanco en su cola, en su cara los bigotes de la parte izquierda eran blancos y de la derecha negros y uno de sus ojos eran azul y otro verde **(yo: así era mi gatito, mi precioso niño, hay cuanto lo extraño, bueno me salí del tema, mejor me callo antes de que termine depre) ** el gatito se acerco tímidamente a Reika y le acaricio una pierna a Reika y también le ronronio cosa que la hizo que la chica lo tomara en sus brazos.

Reika: hay no es lo más lindo que ha pisado esta tierra- dijo la chica acariciando al gatito.

Los tres cayeron estilo anime.

Rika: bueno pensando bien es lindo- dijo acariciándolo cosa que al gatito no le gusto mucho, por qué lanzo un ataque a la chica.

Rika: ESA BOLA DE PELOS ME MORDIO- dijo tomando su dedo.

Edgar: vamos no creo que sea tan malo- el chico intento tocarlo, pero el gato le salto a la cara y lo arruño unas cuantas veces y después volvió a los brazos de Reika.

Edgar: retiro, lo dicho- el chico se peino ya que el gatito lo había despeinado.

Kazemarue: ese gato me cae bien- el intento tocarlo con su debida precaución, pero el gato noto su movimiento y se lanzo al ataque, pero Reika lo tomo en el aire.

Reika: no Mr-botitas, no ataques a mi novio

El gatito puso cara de regañado y unos ojitos muy tristones como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Reika: perdón Mr-botitas no te vuelvo a regañar

Rika: -_-*

Kazemaru:-_-*

Edgar:-_-*

Rika: ACASO TE LO PIENSAS QUEDAR, MIRA LO QUE ME HIZO- exclamo la chica mostrando su dedo en el cual no se miraba nada.

Reika: Kaze, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo- dijo la chica con ojos tristones y asiendo poco caso al dedo lastimado de su amiga.

Kazemaru: PERO ME INTENTO ATACAR

Reika: pero no lo hizo

Edgar y Rika: por qué tu lo impediste

Kazemaru: vaya míralo que tierno .

Reika puso el gatito enfrente de la cara de Kazemaru.

Mr-botitas: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Mr- botitas: ¬¬

Kazemaru:¬¬

Mr: n_n

Kazemaru: esta bien que se quede pero tu lo cuidaras

Reika: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- la chica saltaba de un lado para otro.

Reika : si mi amor- la chica se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo beso apasionadamente sin importarle que su amiga estuviera presente.

Rika: *estos dos se besan apasionadamente cuando estamos presentes, que harán cuando no estemos- ¬¬

Kazemaru: pasen, esta es su casa

Los dos invitados pasaron notaron que la casa era de lo más arreglada, no se miraba desorden en ningún lado.

Reika: Mr-botitas esta será tu nueva casa así que cuidala n_n

Mr – botitas: n_n miau

Reika: les traeré algo de la cocina para comer, también tengo que darle comida Mr-botitas no se si tiene hambre, así que ya regreso

Los otros tres lo quedaron viendo cuando Reika no lo observaba

Mr botitas: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ese gato me da miedo O.O

Rika: si, a mí también

Edgar: yo me apunto

Reika: Mr- botitas- llamo la chica desde la cocina

Mr: n_n- miau, miau, miau

Al gatito se fue dando brinquitos por toda la sala, pero en un breve momento miro hacia atrás.

Mr: ¬¬

Kazemaru: ven lo que hace en frente de Reika no quiebra un plato, pero nos quiere matar a todos lo se- dijo el chico muy asustado- no debí de permitirle que se quedara con ese gato

Rika: eso mismo dije yo, pero alguien me hace caso, no verdad

Edgar: relájense que nos puede hacer un gato

Los tres vieron levemente hacia arriba, pensando en lo que el gato les podía hacer, Rika vio su fina ropa destrozada, Edgar su bella cara arrullada y deformada, y Kazemaru vio a Reika con una maleta y el gato sonriendo maléficamente.

Rika: tienes que deshacerte de ese gato Kazemaru

Edgar: si Kazemaru

Kazemaru: y por qué a mí me echan el muerto, por qué tu no Rika eres su mejor amiga

Rika: Kazemaru esta es tu casa no puedo hacer nada

El chico miro resignado.

Kazemaru: esta bien le ire a decir que tenemos que llevarlo al refugio de aminales

El chico fue directo a la cocina, miro por ultima vez a Rika y Edgar, quienes le indicaron con las manos que siguiera, el chico entro a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido.

Reika: si tomatela toda así ceras fuerte y grande, sabes no deberías de intentar de arruñar a la gente si no nunca podrán saber lo maravilloso que eres, sabes yo tuve un gato cuando era pequeña, pero murió de una manera muy rara, me deprimi mucho, pero ahora te tengo a ti y nada me separara de ti- dio la chica mientras acariciaba al gatito.

Mr- botitas: n_n- El gato se acerco u también la acaricio

Kazemaru salió con la misma del lugar casi llorando, fue a la sala y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la pared.

Kazemaru: POR QUE TENÍA QUE MENCIONAR LO DE SU GATO MUERTO

Rika: estas bien- dijo la chica alejándose un poco al ver la fuerza con la que se golpeaba la cabeza

Kazemaru: NO- dijo totalmente eufórico- MENCIONO ALGO SOBRE UN GATO Y NO PUDE DECIRLE NADA

Edgar: eres muy poco hombre, ire a decirle yo- el chico se levanto, pero después de unos minutos regreso llorando

Kazemaru quien estaba con una aura negra en la esquina de la casa le dijo:

Kazemaru: escuchaste lo del gato verdad- pregunto el chico llorando

Edgar: si- dijo entre sollozos

Rika: ustedes dos pocos hombres yo ire a decirle

Rika se fue en la misma dirección, pero no regreso llorando, regreso peor.

Rika: NO MIS PINKY POR QUE TE FUISTE- dijo la chica arrodillada en la sala.

Edgar y Kazemaru se le unieron.

Los tres: NO- gritaron llorando-

En eso Reika regresa de la cocina con unos platos de comidas, pero más fue su sorpresa al encontrar a los tres chicos llorando en una esquina.

Reika: ¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto la chica

Edgar: NADA- dijo entre sollozos

Kazemaru: quieres que te ayude con eso amor, yo se que aveces te puedo cansar por que soy muy malo, perdóname- dijo el chico, para después pararse y abrazar a Reika

Reika: ¿?

Rika: si amiga aveces somos muy malos contigo te ayudaremos con eso

Los tres dejaron con una enorme duda a Reika

**Bueno yo me quedo aquí, lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes es solo que eh estado de luto, bueno les digo que en el otro capitulo comenzara la guerra entre Kazemaru y Edgar, el próximo capi va ser más gracioso, va a ver, peleas, discusiones, caídas por las escaleras, golpes para Kazemaru y Edgar, arrulladas de parte de Mr-botitas, jalones de pelo y no precisamente de las chicas, mordeduras, decisiones, beso, perdón quise decir besos entre Rika y Ichinose, pelotazos para Endo, golpes para Endo, Y patadas para Endo, beso entre Reika y… hasta el próximo capi CHAYITO…**


	9. El secuestro de Endo y la torura de Kaze

_**Bueno me presento con el capitulo, y como dije antes este va a ser más gracioso que el anterior espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, me despido y los dejo con la historia**_

_**My Darling para siempre y ese es un gato maléfico y Barny hace su aparición y el secuestro de Endo **_

Los días habían, pasado desde que Rika y Edgar habían llegado de Inglaterra y las cosas marchaban bien, por lo menos con su salud, ya que Edgar y Kazemaru no se llevaban tan bien que digamos.

Edgar: quítate de encima- dijo el chico peliazul.

Kazemaru: no hasta que me pidas disculpas- dijo el chico sentado en su cabeza.

Edgar: Reika- sama por favor ayuda me - grito el chico.

Reika: ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo la chica apareciendo por una puerta.

Edgar: me está golpeando- dijo el chico aferrado a la pierna de la chica.

Reika: KAZEMARU QUE LE HICISTE AH- Dijo la chica al borde de la locura. O.o

Kazemaru se hizo pequeñito al escuchar los gritos de la chica.

Mr botitas: ¬¬ * miau miau miau miau*- traducción bola de Idiotas, excepto tu Reika- sama.

Kazemaru: es que Edgar tomo mi shampoo sin pedirme permiso, y lo peor fue que lo dejo destapado en el baño.

Reika:-_-* * que eh hecho para merecer tal castigo*- pensó la chica.

Edgar: para tu información mi cabello es más sedoso que el tuyo.

Kazemaru: vez Reika ella empieza- dijo asiendo pucheros.

Edgar: el, es el- dijo el chico.

Para después caerse a golpes. Y jalarse de los cabellos.

Reika: saben que yo me voy, mejor voy a ver si Rika ya está lista para ir a ver a Ichinose, Mr- botitas cuídalos por favor- la chica doblo en las escaleras y los dos mencionados dejaron de pelear y tragaron fuerte.

Mr: ¬¬ miau, miau, miau, miau,- dijo el gato sobándose los bigotes y mostrando una sonrisa maléfica- traducción- * prepárense para lo que es dolor afeminados*

Kazemaru: comete a Edgar- el chico le lanzo a Edgar al gatito quien lanzo su ataque, y lo termino de Inmediato y salió corriendo detrás de Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no me atraparas- dijo corriendo y lanzándole cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba.

El Mr- botitas esquivaba todo lo que Kazemaru le lanzaba, sillas, zapatos, mesas, Nintendo, toallas, plancha, una foto de Ichinose que Rika había puesto en la sala, el santo grial, la copa de FFI, a Barny, a Edgar nuevamente, un trapeador, y por ultimo a Endo. **(yo : de donde salió).**

Endo: no vuelvo a recordarte de tenemos que entrenar –dicho esto se sacudió el trasero y se fue por donde vino al menos eso pensaba.

Mr- botitas : n_n miau, miau, miau, miau, miau- el gatito paro y le sonrío amablemente- traducción- *hagamos las paces y seamos amigos*

Kazemaru: no me engañaras – dijo casi llorando en una esquina acorralado -yo se que detrás de esas patitas que Reika dice "_que son bonitas" _hay un demonio y no me engañaras.

Mr- botitas : n_n n_n n_n el gatito puso ojos como el de gato con botas ŏ.ŏ *por favor perdóname amigo de mi vida*

Kazemaru: ¿Enserio estas arrepentido?- pregunto el chico.

Mr- botitas solo movió la cabeza y se acerco a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no, no te creo, eres maléfico- dijo alejándose un poco más.

Mr- botitas: n_n *acércate un poco no te lastimare*

Kazemaru: está bien te creo, pero solo por qué golpeaste a Edgar.

Kazemaru lo tomo en brazos y justo en ese momento el gato lanza su ataque.

Mr- botitas: ¬¬ ¬¬ – miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau- traducción- *solo estaba esperando que bajaras la guardia afeminado*

13 minutos de sufrimiento…

El gato termino su trabajo, pero Kazemaru no se fijo bien y rodo por las escaleras, cayendo doblado.

Kazemaru: GATO INMUNDO- dijo completamente adolorido.

El gatito miro que Reika doblaba por las escaleras así que se puso en el pecho de Kazemaru y comenzó a ronronear como loco

Reika: ¡Kazemaru mi vida que te paso!- dijo la chica preocupada- Y ¿Qué demonios hace Barny aquí?

Barny: ja ja amiguita, me vine siguiendo a un conejo.

Reika: ¿un conejo?

Barny: si, como me mude a mi pent-house nuevo, que es debajo de un puente, vi salir a un conejito de una alcantarilla.

Reika: LARGO DE MI CASA DINOSAURIO, MARIGUANIADO- dijo la chica totalmente histérica y señalando la salida.

Barny: los vagabundos me ensañaron, cuando dos, lo bueno eh importante que es robar hoy, que algunas personas tienen más, o otras mucho más, y que robar de tarde oh de mañana nunca está de más, quiero robar ¡si!, quiero robar ¡si!- dijo el Barny bailando y robando cosas de la casa de Kazemaru y echándola en un saco - soy realmente importantes en el mundo no hay nada mejor.

Reika: te vas oh traigo al del INFA

Barny: yo me voy- Barny comenzó a cantar-Te odio yo y tu a mí, nuestra amistad es de lo peor, con un fuerte pijaso te mando al hospital, y de otro al fu-ne-ral, jau jau jau.

Reika: FUERA- dijo dando escobazos.

Pero al salir de la casa Barny se encuentra con Endo

Barny: ¿Estas triste amiguito?

Endo: si, un gato destrozo mi balón de soccer- dijo con una aura depresiva,

Barny: sabes tengo un balón en mi saco, si quieres lo puedes sacar y llevártelo.

Endo: ¿Enserio?- exclamo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Barny: si amiguito, te lo llevas gratis.

Endo acerco su cabeza al saco pero fue empujado adentro de el.

En la casa de Reika…

Kazemaru bailaba con los ojos cerrados al escuchar las canciones de Barny.

Reika: DINOSAURIO MAL EDUCADO QUE SE A CREIDO, QUE PUEDO VENIR A MI CASA Y ROBAR MIS COSAS- dijo la chica con una bendita en su cabeza. Y TÚ – dijo señalando a Kazemaru que todavía bailaba- DEJA DE BAILAR.

Reika: y dime por que estabas tirado en al pie de las escalera-dijo tranquilizándose.

Kazemaru se volvió a acostar en el piso asiéndose la victima.

Kazemaru: gato, morder, aruñar, tomar té conmigo, pegar con una faja, y rodar, escaleras- dijo el chico como si se estuviera muriendo y diciendo sus últimas palabras.

Reika: que dices Mr- botitas no te hizo nada tu rodaste por la escaleras solo, yo te vi, vamos Mr-botitas este ya esta alucinando- dicho esto la chica tomo a el gato brazos y le pego una pata entre las piernas a Kazemaru- esto te ganas por mentiroso, y por culpar a un pequeño gato de tus errores caíste muy bajo y por cierto cámbiate que llevaras a Rika a ver a Ichinose.

Kazemaru: mis bolas- grito el chico, para después callarse y preguntar algo más importante-y tú que aras- le pregunto intentando incorporarse.

Reika: saldré con Edgar.

Kazemaru: QUE- susurro el chico muy adolorido.

Reika: si, saldré con él al parque, a la playa, al metro, al cine, y después a un hotel.

Kazemaru: QUE UN HOTEL- dijo el chico como loco O.O

Reika: si, pero me imagino que tu confiaras en mi que no voy hacer nada malo con el chico y no me seguirás.

Kazemaru: confío en ti- dijo en chico intentando pararse nuevamente.

Reika: gracias- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru: pero no en Edgar créeme si te hiciera una lista de todas las chicas que han estado en su cama, necesitaría una libreta completa.

Reika: enserio, bueno ahora necesitara una libreta y una hoja más para apuntar otro nombre.

Kazemaru: REIKA- dijo el chico a gritos .

Mr- botitas: ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

Reika: estoy bromeando, aun que….

Kazemaru: REIKA MIDOU ¬¬

Reika: U.U jum

Mr- botitas: ¬¬ ¬¬

Kazemaru: y dile a tu bola de pelos que no me mire de esa manera.

Reika: de cual- la chica le dio media vuelta al gato.

Mr- botitas: n_n ŏ.ŏ

Reika: tonto el me mira bien.

Kazemaru: por qué no se que tiene contigo.

Reika: me voy- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru: espera- dijo parándose completamente.

Reika: que .

Kazemaru: me acompañas a la habitación de al lado.

Reika: y como para que- respondió la chica temiendo lo peor.

Kazemaru se acerco y le susurro un par de cosas a la chica.

Reika: Kazemaru- dijo en un tono pícaro y sonrojada.

Kazemaru: QUEEEEEEEE, mira me golpe, y no eh tenido tiempo de estar contigo a solas desde que vinieron los anormales, y si también me refiero a el gato ¬¬ me acompañas.

Reika: está bien, 10 minutos y ya.

Kazemaru: si, pero deja a esa cosa aquí.

Mr- botitas: ¬¬- se bajo de los brazos de Reika y se fue a dormir sobre el pecho del inconsciente Edgar.

Reika: veo que el entendió- añadió al ver al gato profundamente dormido.

Kazemaru: en que estábamos.

Reika: espera si entro a la habitación no me voy a encontrar con un Teletubi, oh el loco mariguaniado de Barny, o con el conejo oh un poni, oh unicornio, oh el Mickey Mouse oh lo que es peor de lo pero con Endo.

Kazemaru: no…creo… mejor voy a ver.

El chico fue a la habitación para confirmar que todo estuviera en orden, y lo estaba. Así que le aviso a Reika y esta fue.

Mientras en otro lado de la casa…

Rika: Darling, quiero verte espero que me esperes, como yo te esperado, todo mi esperanza esta esperanzada en verte nuevamente- dijo con corazones en sus ojos.**(yo: cuanta esperanza).**

Rika arreglo unas cosas pero le pareció raro que Reika no regresara así que se fue a buscarla.

Rika: Reika donde estas – Grito la chica.

De repente de una habitación salió Reika y Kazemaru, y Edgar ya se levantaba adolorido.

Reika: ocupabas algo Rika- Dijo la chica.

Rika: ¬¬ dime Reika que hacían – pregunto la chica.

Reika: nada por qué- respondió sin saber.

Rika: por qué, tienes los pantalones de Kazemaru, tu brillo labial esta alrededor de la boca de Kazemaru, tienes la camisa al revés, además Kazemaru no tienes pantalones – dijo la chica cubriéndose los ojos.

Los dos mencionados se ruborizaron de inmediato y comenzaron acomodarse sus ropas.

Reika: no es lo que piensas- dijo la chica.

Rika: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - dijo la chica con sarcasmo- pero dejando de un lado a ustedes dos, Kazemaru me llevaras a ver a los chicos.

Kazemaru: claro- dijo tomando a Reika por la cintura.

Rika: bueno te cambias cof, cof, cof, cof, y te quitas el labial de Reika de la boca.

Edgar: QUÍTENMELO ME VA A MATAR- grito el chico horrorizado.

Reika: Mr- botitas deja a Edgar tranquilo, ven que te tengo que bañar.

Mr- botitas: O.O O.O miau- dijo el gato retrocediendo. *QUE*

Kazemaru y Edgar: JA JA- exclamaron los dos como Nelson el de los Simpson.

Mr- botitas: ¬¬ ¬¬- GRRRRRRR- el gato estaba dispuesto a atacar a Kazemaru, pero Reika lo tomo en el aire.

Reika: Nada de pelear, ven que el baño nos espera- Reika lo llevo doblo en la esquina y después no se supo más del gato.

Kazemaru: Edgar donde esta mi cámara tengo que grabar esto – dijo buscando en una gaveta.

Edgar: en la caja de la derecha.

Kazemaru tomo la cámara y se fue al piso de arriba de inmediato. Y grabo parte del video desde la puerta y la otra parte del video desde una venta ya que el Mr- botitas le lanzo un Shampoo con el que se cerró la puerta.

Reika: Por qué lanzaste el Shampoo de Kazemaru- dijo la chica recogiendo el objeto- hay se rompió y se vació en el piso- dijo la chica, antes de escuchar el grito del chico en el pasillo.

Kazemaru: por qué era tan joven no tenía la culpa, ahora donde encontrare un Shampoo con extracto de cacao, miel de abeja, lavanda, y un toque de vainilla y con suavizante para pelo extenso. Y delicado como el mío.

Reika abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kazemaru llorando a mares.

Reika: no importa yo te compro uno- dijo la chica de lo más tranquila.

Kazemaru: ¬¬ no se compra en una tienda normal, yo lo fabrique y la receta el gato la arruino y eso era lo último que me quedaba- dijo con un aura depresiva en una esquina- MENDIGO GATO.

Reika: ya, ya todo estará bien- la chica le daba palmaditas en la espalda- mira para compensártelo iré con Rika y contigo y no iré con Edgar ¿sí?- menciono la chica.

Kazemaru: si está bien- respondió el chico mientras abrazaba la pierna de la chica.

Reika: ya puedes soltar mi pierna- dijo la chica moviendo su pierna

Kazemaru: no- respondió haciendo pucheros.

Reika: -_-* *loco*

Reika comenzó a avanzar con Kazemaru aferrado a su pierna.

Reika: muy bien Mr- botitas, terminemos con lo que empezamos- añadió la chica con un jabón en su mano.

Mr- botitas: O.O

Kazemaru: ja ja – dijo señalándolo.

Mr- botitas: ¬¬

Reika: no te burles oh te baño a ti también.

Kazemaru: mejor me callo U.U

Después de unos minutos más, ósea 2 horas Reika, Rika, Edgar y Kazemaru iban caminado ya para el entrenamiento.

Reika: que lastima que tuve que dejar a Mr- botitas en la casa espero que nada malo le pase, y que mire el programa educativo que le deje.

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Rika: ¬¬

Edgar: ¬¬

En la casa….

Reika le había dejado el canal Babytv pero el gato comenzó a vomitar y con su patita cambio a un canal más interesante en el cual daban un programa de "Como vengarte de tus enemigos" el gato saco una libreta y comenzó hacer apuntes. **(yo: me encanta este gato y además llena mi vacio ) **

Con los chicos….

Kazemaru llego y saludo a todos lo mismo hicieron los otros y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rika.

Todos: ¡Rika! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rika: Hola, amigos también es un gusto volver a verlos- dijo con sarcasmo.

Después de una bienvenida rápida, los chicos se pusieron a jugar, y las chicas decidieron mejor interrogar a Rika, pero a la chica le pareció raro no ver a su Darling en ese lugar.

Toko: Rika amiga es bueno verte de nuevo- exclamo la chica abrazándola.

Rika: también es un gusto- respondió la chica.

Aki: Rika es bueno verte n_n

Haruna: Rika dinos como te fue en Inglaterra.

Rika: bien no me quejo, Edgar es un gran amigo y me ayudo en todo ¿oye Aki y Ichinose?- pregunto la chica sin rodeos.

Aki: el está en el hospital, en este momento en su rehabilitación pero regresara mañana.

Rika: si, ya quiero verlo- dijo con corazones en sus ojos.

Todas: -_-*

Haruna: oye Reika y cómo va lo tuyo con Kazemaru- pregunto la pequeña.

Reika: bien, no me quejo-Respondió la chica tranquila- chicas saben hoy me paso algo muy raro.

Todas: QUE- respondieron asustadas.

Reika: me píele con Barny- dijo como si nada.

Todas: ahh- respondieron asustadas y confundidas.

Reika: si, estaba con Rika en el cuarto, cuando escuche un alboroto y cuando fui a ver, me encontré con Kazemaru tirado al pie de la escalera, y con Barny robando mis cosas.

Se contemplo un silencio incomodo entre todas para después soltar una ruidosa carcajada.

Todas: - rieron todas.

Reika: no es gracioso, saben canto dos canciones.

Haruna: y… y cua…les… fue…ron- pregunto la chica tomando su estomago.

Reika: se acuerdan la del final.

Todas: SI..SI- respondieron aun sin dejar de reír.

Reika: bueno, pero me la canto en otra versión.

Todas: ¿otra versión?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Reika: si miren era así, te odio yo, y tu a mí, nuestra amistad es de lo peor, con un fuerte pijaso te mando al hospital y de otro al fu-ne-ral.

El silencio incomodo volvió a presentarse, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

Todas: .

Reika: chicas.

Todas: .

Reika: chicas.

Todas: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Haruna: funeral.

Reika: si -_-*

Haruna: jajajajajajajajaja.

Reika: podrían parar de reír, que harían si les dijera que me robo, un jarrón, la foto de Ichinose que Rika tenía en la sala, mi DS , y un braziel, y también todo lo de comer de la nevera y a Endo, ah y que también lo saque a escobazos de la casa.

El silencio volvió a presentarse, antes de una estruendosa risa.

Haruna: tu DS.

Reika: si- dijo con cascadita en sus ojos.

Todas rieron tanto que quedaron inconsciente, algunas en el piso y otras en la banca.

Reika: CHICOS- grito la chica.

Kazemaru: que les paso-pregunto el chico mientras los otros terminaban de llegar.

Reika: se comenzaron a reír por qué les conté lo de Barny- dijo la chica con una aura depresiva.

Todos menos Kazemaru: ¿Barny?

Reika: verán lo que sucedió fue…

Media hora después la mayoría del equipo aun se reía.

Kido: ahora veo por qué Endo no vino a practicar- decía el chico tomándose el estomago.

En cierto lugar debajo de un puente….

Endo: Barny por favor déjame salir del saco- dijo el chico.

Barny: jau, jau, jau mi amigo te dejare salir cuando encuentre el conejito- dijo el dinosaurio poniéndose una banda en la cabeza parecida a la de Rambo.

Endo: ¿Conejito?- pregunto el chico confuso.

Barny: si, es mi cena- dijo el enorme dinosaurio afilando unos cuchillos.

Endo: no se suponía, que tú eres amor y paz

Barny: solo en el set- dijo lanzándose a la alcantarilla.

Endo: entiende que no hay ningún conejo- el chico aburrido comenzó a ver las cosa robadas.

Barny: lo atrape- dijo mostrando al conejito.

Endo: como putas lo voy a ver desde adentro- dijo mientras jugaba con el DS de Reika.

Barny: pues amiguito, solo te conformaras con oler el asado.

Endo: aja- respondió totalmente concentrado en el juego.

Barny: amiguito, cuando salgas de allí, ceras mi postre.

Endo: si- respondió sin hacer caso.

Barny: no te importa morir.

Endo: no, he aceptado mi muerte desde que la autora escribió este capitulo.

Barny: bueno si crees que vas a morir, tienes derecho a salir de allí.

Endo: enserio puedo- dijo en chico feliz.

Barny: si amiguito.

Barny abrió el saco Endo salió de allí y saco una bolsa con una hierba verde que decía, "la planta del amor".

Endo:¿La planta del amor?- pregunto el chico confundido.

Barny: si, es pura felicidad- dijo el enorme dinosaurio viendo el horizonte.

Endo: y como es pura felicidad, si solo veo una tonta planta- dijo picando la bolsa con una ramita.

Barny: deja te muestro- el Dinosaurio tomo la bolsa y como todo profesional armo dos cigarrillos.

Endo: y ¿Qué hago con eso?- dijo el chico viendo raro el objeto.

Barny: por eso te ponen en Finc como idiota no sabes lo que es mota- reclamo el enorme dinosaurio.

Endo: la prima de motita- respondió el muy idiota.

Barny: no pendejo- el dinosaurio encendió el cigarrillo de Endo y se lo puso en las tapas- es la felicidad.

15 minutos después

Endo: que alegría me da ver unicornios- dijo mirando al cielo.

Barny: y a mí marionetas- dijo mirando una roca.

Endo: me puedo ir amigo- pregunto el joven portero.

Barny: si amiguito, pero llévate al cangrejo mutante- Barny señalo la nada.

Endo: si, ven cangrejo mutante .

Barny: hasta la vista amiguito, y te espero pronto.

Endo: si amigo- el chico se despidió con la mano.

Endo iba por toda la calle, llevaba el braziel de Reika en la cabeza, el DS en su bolsa, un jarrón en la mano derecha junto a la foto de Ichinose, y en la izquierda según el cangrejo mutante de la mano.

Endo llego por inercia al campo de juego, allí se encontró con casi todo el equipo incluyendo a las manager despertando de un desmayo.

Haruna: ¿Qué paso?- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Aki: si dinos que fue lo que paso- repitió de la misma manera.

Reika: se desmallaron por tanto reír- ninguno de los presentes se dieron cuenta que Endo estaba presente.

Kido: eso fue gracioso- dijo el estratega parándose.

Reika: si verdad ¬¬

Endo: hey chicos que hago aquí- dijo despertando de sus alucinaciones.

Todos: ¿?

Un silencio incomodo se apodero **nuevamente** de todo el grupo, para después soltar una estruendosa risa.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajaja

Haruna: lindo sobrero capitán.- dijo la chica riendo de lo lindo.

Goenji: no traes el bikini también- dijo el chico.

Reika: Mi DS - dijo sacándolo de la bolsa trasera de Endo para después seguir riendo.

Aki: esperen eso que viene con Endo, NO ES UN CANGREJO MUTANTE- todos miraron a la dirección y de hecho había un cangrejo mutante con dos cabezas y ocho tenazas como de tres metros de alto. **(yo: creían que era broma XD XD XD XD).**

Reika: CORRED POR SUS VIDAS- grito la chica para que después todos salieran corriendo.

Endo: creí que solo eras producto de mi imaginación- dijo el chico confundido.

Cangrejo mutante: no mi querido amigo, eh sido mutado por las aguas radiactivas que corren debajo del puente-pent-house de Barny.

Endo: te gustaría regresar al mar.

Cangrejo mutante: me encantaría amigo n_n

Endo: te acompaño.

Cangrejo mutante: gracias amigo.

Dicho esto los dos se fueron tomados de la mano hasta el mar donde Endo llorando se despidió de su amigo quien regreso muy triste al mar.

**Bueno me quedo aquí, que tal estuvo, gracioso, malo, con errores de ortografía a morir, bueno solo díganme, este capítulo solo escribí para que vean que en mi historia no es solo seriedad, bueno me despido tengo asuntos con Barny que atender- me voy caminando con una palanca en la mano y veo a Barny con me DS jugando muy a gusto y lo….censurado hasta el próximo capi, me voy a lavar las manos ya me las manche de rojo-Dije con pesar- Y con lo de Rika eh Ichinose tendrán que esperar el próximo capi, ya que quería que su beso fuera de verdad serio y que su relación sea de lo más linda la verdad esta es mi cuarta pareja favorita, bueno hoy si adiós…..**


	10. La obra de teatro

_**Bitácora de Danny, ya llego 10 capítulos 25 Review, mi hermana dice que estoy loca y mi mama me quiere llevar a un sanatorio mental O. o , me he ocultado sobre el ropero con provisiones de choco vitos, pero se están acabando me despido 15 de octubre de 2011.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, el día que me llegue a ser mío Natsumi y Fuburra desaparecerán misteriosamente del mapa, y llegaran a la isla de los caníbales. Jau, jau ,Jau. Me despido O. o**_

_**La obra de teatro**_

Dos chicos se encontraban en un hospital una con la mano rota y otra con la muñeca, con ciertos rasguños y ambos estaban molestos y fastidiados.

Reika: no sé cómo fue que llegue a este hospital.

Kazemaru: y lo peor que nos perderemos la obra que tanto practicamos.

Reika: Te odio Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: pues si hablamos de Odio, yo te amo más.

Reika: ¿?

Kazemaru: lo siento ˄˄˜ no puedo decirte de odio.

La chica solo miro con fastidio hacia otro lado, pero después sonrío levemente.

Tres días antes…

Reika: ¡Kazemaru apúrate que se nos hace tarde y el maestro se enoja mucho!- grito la chica.

Kazemaru: ¡ya voy que fastidio!- exclamo el chico.

Reika: -_-*

Mr. Botitas se acerco a Reika y comenzó a ronronear como si quisiera algo.

Reika: n_n Mr. Botitas ¿Quieres comer?

Mr. Botitas: n_n miau- *si*

La chica saco una caja de comida para gatos y le sirvió en un platito.

¿?: Buen día Reika- saludo una voz.

Reika: buen día Edgar.

Edgar: y Kazemaru

Reika: me dijo que ya bajaba pero es peor que una mujer arreglándose, pero dime en ¿Dónde andabas?

Edgar: es que Rika quería ir a ver a su "Darling" y me arrastro con ella.

Kazemaru: ya estoy listo nos vamos- pregunto el chico.

Reika: si

Edgar: hola Kazemaru ¬¬

Kazemaru: hola Edgar ¬¬

Reika: -_-* "_locos"_

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa tomaron un taxi, y fueron hacia la universidad ya les faltaba poco para terminar su primer semestre **(**_**yo: no manejo bien como son las clases en la universidad así que las voy a poner como son el la secundaria) **_y solo faltaba la obra de teatro, se habían preparado mucho para esa obra y les salía de lo mejor, Rika y Ichinose los miraban, los dos chicos se llevaban bien, tras que Ichinose se dio cuenta que Rika estaba en la casa de Kazemaru este la iba a visitar todos los días y Rika siempre lo recibía de lo más contenta.

Rika: lo hacen muy bien- exclamo la chica viendo a sus amigos actuar.

Ichinose: si son muy talentosos- rectifico el chico.

Los dos chicos entablaron una plática muy amena, hasta que finalmente los otros chicos terminaron de encellar. Pero justo cuando todos los chicos se fueron el profesor empezó a hablar sobre una excursión.

Profesor: la excursión será dentro de dos días y los que quieran ir tendrán dos puntos extras en mi clase además a los que no van en el examen próximo saldrán mal ya que saldrá solo de lo que yo explique en la excursión.

Todos: O.O

Profesor: además pueden llevar a sus amigos.

Rika: suena divertido, me gustaría ir.

Ichinose: es cierto suena divertido, creo que yo iré.

Profesor: serán 1000 yenes- dijo el profesor rápidamente a los chicos- $.$

Todos: 1000 yenes- exclamaron los presentes.

Profesor: ¡si! $.$

Todos: viejo avaro -_-*

Después de que todos se inscribieran para ir a la supuesta excursión los cuatro chicos fueron a tomar un café.

Reika: yo no quiero ir a esa estúpida excursión- menciono con fastidio.

Kazemaru: cálmate y toma un café- el chico le acerco un café helado y le toco el cabello suavemente.

Reika: -_-* _"cree que estoy loca si solo supiera lo que me pasa"- _pensó la chica sin saber cómo sentirse si alegre o triste.

Kazemaru: has estado actuando muy raro estos días – menciono el chico.

Reika: es solo un estado que las chicas tenemos.

Rika: si así que no molestes porque si recibirás unos cuantos golpes de parte de Reika.

Kazemaru: gracias por tu ayuda eh.

Ichinose: eh ya no pelen, bueno me voy tengo que ir a un lugar, Rika me acompañas- pregunto el chico.

Rika: si claro Dar… Ichinose.

Los dos chicos se pararon y caminaron hacia la entrada del lugar dejando solo a los otros dos chicos.

Kazemaru: ahora si me dirás que es lo que te pasa- insistió el chico.

Reika: ya te dije que no es nada, como te dije es cosas de chicas.

Kazemaru: no te creo, algo te agobia y yo lo descubriré- el chico la beso lentamente.

Reika: claro amor- la chica correspondió lentamente. Pero cuando se separo del chico esta estaba llorando y temblando abrazo a Kazemaru fuertemente.

Kazemaru: que te pasa.

Reika: tengo miedo.

Kazemaru: de que-pregunto con mucha preocupación.

Reika: no puedo decirte ahora, pero ya lo sabrás si- la chica le sonrió.

Kazemaru le limpio las lágrimas y la abrazo protectoramente.

Kazemaru: si pero estarás bien.

Reika: si claro- esta lo volvió a abrazar- vámonos de aquí sí.

Kazemaru: claro.

Los dos salieron del lugar, Reika se repuso rápido de su estado.

En otro lugar…

Rika: hum Ichinose ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la chica.

Ichinose: a un lugar- el chico le dedico una mirada de esas que hacen doblegar a cualquiera.

Rika: si claro.

Los dos chicos llegaron a un lago muy bonito, Rika se bajo del auto y miro el lago con nostalgia estuvo por así unos minutos hasta que sintió una mano sobre la de ella.

Ichinose: Rika quería que vinieras a este lugar porque quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Rika: Ichinose… dime que es- balbuce nerviosa la chica.

Ichinose: Rika Urabe eres la chica más loca que he conocido en mi vida, eres ruidosa, te inventas cosas, emparejas a las personas sin que quieras, a veces hablas de más en situaciones incomodas y sueles exasperar a las personas rápidamente.

Rika sintió como su corazón se asía chiquitito con cada palabra que el chico pronunciaba.

Ichinose: pero también eres la persona más especial que he conocido y quería saber si esta linda dama que hoy me honra con su presencia quería hacerme el honor de ser mi linda y muy amada novia.

A la chica se le agrando el corazón de un solo golpe, sintió como golpeaba su pecho a mil por hora.

Mientras Ichinose se quedo esperando la respuesta de la chica mientras esta estaba estática para en el mismo lugar.

Rika: _"el me quiero y yo lo quiero es tan lindo como se me declaro, pero que estoy pensando bésalo Rika bésalo"- _pensó fugazmente la chica.

Rika se arrojo sobre el chico y le dio un largo y profundo beso, Rika lloraba pero no de tristeza como muchas bese lo hizo por no tenerlo a su lado sino de alegría.

Ichinose: entonces eso es un sí- pregunto el chico feliz.

Rika: si- la chica lo volvió a besar y el chico la rodeo con sus manos por la cintura.

Después de eso los dos chicos pasaron unas cuantas horas viendo el lago hasta que cayeron en cuenta que su tiempo en ese lugar tenía que terminar, Ichinose volvió a besar a su NOVIA y la llego a su casa y el la dejo en la entrada se despido de nuevo con un beso y después se fue.

Dos días después…

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba esperando un autobús, para ir a la tan famosa excursión.

Reika: no quiero ir a esta estúpida excursión.

Kazemaru: calmada no te alteres.

Rika: si puede hacerte mal.

Reika le tiro una vara que tenía en la mano.

Rika: y eso porque fue- reclamo sobándose su cabeza.

Reika: para que te calles- respondió con fastidio.

Kazemaru: ¿? -_-*

El sonido del autobús hizo que se callaran, todos abordaron y después de unas horas llegaron al lugar era una montaña de Yokohama, era algo empinada algo que a muchos le causo mareos y vómitos. Pero en la cima había un club donde podían relajarse y unas cuantas piscinas.

Profesor: muy bien solo venimos aquí por algunas horas daré una charlas por dos horas y después pueden hacer lo que quieran ir a bañar o ir a ver no se que el abismo, no se acerquen mucho porque la tierra es muy resbaladiza.

Todos: si

Profesor: muy bien empezaremos con la charlas.

Todos: ash- exclamaron con fastidios.

Profesor: esta juventud es muy perezosa muy bien abran sus libros en la pagina 134 sección 12 leyes del medio ambiente, las leyes del medio ambiente se basan…

Y así fue durante dos horas más todos querías ya salir de esa tortura e ir a gozar de las piscinas por lo menos.

Profesor: y con eso concluimos.

Todos: ¡sí!-exclamaron con alegría.

Profesor: -_-* muy bien los quiero listos a todos para irse a las 5:30 ok.

Todos: si

Muchos chicos fueron a la piscinas otros a los bosques otros simplemente solo se quejaban de que el lugar era horrible. Reika y Kazemaru optaron por ver el bosque, Rika e Ichinose fueron mejor a las piscinas como la mayoría.

Con Rika Y Ichinose…

Rika: es muy relajante estar aquí- menciono la chica. Esta lucia un bikini rosa que marcaba bien sus atributos y unas gafas de sol con una flor jaguay aña en su cabello.

Ichinose: si es muy relajante- este solo tenía una calzoneta que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen e igualmente gafas de sol. **(yo: *¬*)**

Con Reika y Kazemaru…

Kazemaru: es bonito el bosque no lo crees.

Reika: si- respondió la chica sin hacer caso.

Kazemaru: sabes me voy a casar con Rika.

Reika: si- respondió nuevamente sin hacer caso.

Kazemaru: puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa.

Reika: no es nada.

Kazemaru: si es algo por que hace días estás así no hablas mucho te la pasas triste y enojada y no me prestas atención- menciono el chico con fastidio.

Reika: no es nada enserio- respondió queriendo engañar al chico.

Kazemaru: no me engañas dime.

Reika: no es nada- la chica dio unos pasos hacia al frente pero cayó al resbalarse.

Reika: ahhhhh- grito la chica.

Kazemaru: ¡Reika!- grito el chico tomándola por la mano para que no cayera.

Reika: ¡Súbeme! ¡Súbeme! ¡Súbeme!- grito la chica con miedo.

Kazemaru: si espera- el chico la subió lentamente como pudo- estas bien.

Reika: no me duele la mano- dijo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejías.

Kazemaru la iba a cargarla pero cuando este se paró la parte de tierra en dónde estaban cayo dejando caer a los dos chicos, Kazemaru abrazo a Reika protectoramente, mientras caían y ella no se izo ningún daño, pero él se quebró su mano.

Kazemaru: estas bien Reika- dijo mientras miraba desde que altura habían caído no era mucha pero tampoco poca.

Reika: si estoy bien- respondió mientras miraba al chico.

Kazemaru: te duele más la mano- pregunto el chico parándose.

Reika: no mucho creo que se zafo, pero no me duele ya que se me durmió el brazo completo.

Kazemaru: hay que salir de aquí cuando antes- el chico miro su brazo y no se miraba nada bien.

Reika: ¡Por Dios Kazemaru tu brazo!- grito la chica.

Kazemaru: descuida estará bien solo tenemos que salir de aquí- el chico se paro con la ayuda de la chica y miraron por donde podían subir, no tardaron en ver un camino, no era tan seguro pero si no era eso era quedarse ahí y que un puma se los comiera. **(yo: creo que exagero con lo del puma)**

Reika: esto es tú culpa.

Kazemaru: mi culpa

Reika: si, si no te hubieras puesto a preguntar sobre cosas no me hubiera resbalado y tu no me hubieras tenido que salvar y si no me hubieras tenido que salvar no hubiéramos resbalado por la saliente- exclamo la chica con fastidio mientras subía ayudando a Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: pues tu …

Y así empezó una discusión absurda por todo el camino de regreso.

Una hora después…

Kazemaru: además tu cabello es castaño- replico el chico.

Reika: ¿?

Los dos iban tan distraídos en su pelea que ni siquiera se fijaron que ya habían llegado.

Reika: Kazemaru ya llegamos- dijo la chica.

Kazemaru: tu no me cambie… es cierto llegamos- menciono el chico.

Reika: creo que esa discusión nos ayudo a distraernos en el camino.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué hora es Reika?

Reika: las 5:20- la chica miro su muñeca.

Kazemaru: ¡Las 5:20!- grito el chico alterado.

Reika: si… espera el profesor dijo que teníamos que estar a las 5:30 para tomar el autobús de regreso.

Kazemaru: aja

Reika: pues caminemos antes que nos dejen.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a todo los que sus piernas daban.

Con Rika e Ichinose…

Rika: ¿Dónde estará Reika y Kazemaru ya casi es hora de irnos y nos los veo por ninguna parte?

Ichinose: es cierto… les habrá pasado algo.

Rika pensó detenidamente unos segundos.

Rika: no ellos saben cuidarse solos- la chica le resto importancia.

Con Reika y Kazemaru…

Reika: ¡llegamos!- grito la chica y ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

Rika: ¿Qué demonios les paso?- pregunto la chica el verlos rasguñados llenos de tierra y golpeados.

Kazemaru: caímos por una saliente, rodamos nos quebramos el brazo, además casi nos deja el autobús- respondió el chico con frustración.

Rika: vaya que mal, pero hay que llevarlos a un Hospital.

Kazemaru: si por favor.

El autobús se dirigió directo al Hospital, todo se quedaron en la sala de espera para escuchar el estado de los dos chicos.

Rika: le habrá pasado algo grave a Reika- pregunto la chica a su Darling

Ichinose: no creo que sea nada grave.

Rika: es que no lo digo por eso es porque…

No pudo terminar ya que un doctor salió y explico que Reika solo tenía un torcedura no era de que preocuparse, pero que Kazemaru se había roto la mano y tendría que descansar.

Profesor: ya se no arruino la obra- exclamo con pesar.

Todos: y eso es lo que le importa -_-*

Profesor: T.T sí.

Después todos entraron para ver como se encontraban los chicos.

Profesor: así que chicos no podrán salir en la obra.

Reika: que mal.

Kazemaru: y a mí que ya me estaba gustando la idea.

Todos tenían auras muy depresivas hasta que a Kazemaru se le ocurrió un plan.

Kazemaru: profesor y si alguien más nos suplantaran- añadió el chico.

Profesor: explícate Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: pues veras, nuestros amigos que están por haya- el chico señalo a Rika e Ichinose a lo que todos los vieron- han estado viendo como actuamos y se saben la obra a la perfección, además tienen dos días y pueden enseñarle todo lo que les pueda salir mal.

Profesor: no es una mala idea… de hecho no lo es en absoluto, está bien que tus amigos los suplanten.

Rika e Ichinose: ¿?

Kazemaru: gracias profesor.

Rika: me deberás una Kazemaru igualmente tú Reika.

Los dos asistieron con la cabeza.

Profesor: muy bien, vayamos a ensañar una horas, después pueden marcharse a sus casas.

Todos: si como sea.

Después de que todos se despidieran de Kazemaru y Reika se fueron del hospital dejándolos solos pero después fueron dados de altas y los dos se marcharon a su casa.

Reika: hoy si que fue un día que no se lo deseo a nadie.

Kazemaru: si este día fue de lo más horrible, solo quiero subir, bañarme, y dormir.

Reika: lo mismo digo.

Kazemaru: alto- el chico hizo una señal con la mano- muy bien ya llevamos dos minutos aquí y Edgar no ha venido a molestar.

Reika: se me olvidaba, Edgar ya se fue a Inglaterra hoy en la mañana, me dijo… espera estas llorando.

Efectivamente Kazemaru lloraba.

Reika: no sabía que te habías encariñado con Edgar, no llores ya pasara- lo consoló la chica mientras lo abrazaba como menos doloroso se le hiciera a los dos.

Kazemaru: es que no es de tristeza es de alegría- sollozo el chico.

Reika: -_-* bueno creo que me voy a bañar- la chica subió un par de escalones.

Kazemaru: me dices cuando salgas- le dijo el chico.

Reika: ¡si!- grito la chica.

_**Muy bien yo me quedo aquí, tengo algo de sueño, bueno les dejo un preview del próximo capi.**_

_**Que es lo que le pasa a Reika…**_

_**Kazemaru: que escondes Reika.**_

_**Reika: nada solo es un sobre.**_

_**Kazemaru: ¿un sobre?**_

_**Reika: si**_

_**Kazemaru: y de que es.**_

_**Reika: pues veras…**_

_**Bueno ya adelante demasiado me despido, Sayonara. n_n**_


	11. Esto no me lo esperaba

_**Hola chicos, yo aquí actualizando, antes de nada quiero decir algo bien importante, una me ausentare por mucho, mucho tiempo (tres meses o más) lo siento pero las cosas no están nada bien con la Compu y he decidido ahorrar, y estimo que en ese tiempo tendré el dinero suficiente para poder comprar la mía, bueno lo segundo es que les tengo una pequeña encuesta, algunos se dieron cuenta que era lo que tenia Reika, otros no, pero los que acertaron , es si está embarazada, pero como para mí su opinión es muy, muy importante, necesito saber:**_

_**Les gustaría que Reika este Embarazada**_

_**No les gustaría que Reika este embarazada**_

_**Les gustaría que Kazemaru se desmayara y se golpeara la cabeza cuando reciba la noticia (Solo si es la opción 1)**_

_**Piensas que es muy precipitado un Embarazo**_

_**Bueno me despido y espero sus respuestas, si más de tres me dice que no les gustaría que Reika este Embarazada, no lo hare, solo pondré que es una falsa alarma, y si recibo más de cuatro diciendo que quieren que Reika este embarazada, simplemente lo pondré, ustedes tienen la decisión final, después no se quejen si no les gusta lo que hice, sin más el inútil Disclamer.**_

_**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas, cuando Inazuma Eleven sea mío, habrá un convención para las escritoras (es) de Fanfiction XD XD bueno los dejo de aburrir.**_

_**Esto no me lo esperaba**_

No podía ser, no a ella, era muy joven y además de eso no había terminado su carrea, apenas estaba en la Universidad y un embarazo no estaba planeado, claro que deseaba tener hijos pero eso era mucho más delante en su vida, negó con la cabeza, tal vez estaba alucinando y necesitaba descansar, miro a Kazemaru quien estaba a su lado profundamente dormido, le pareció tierno, y en su mente cruzaron un y mil cosas.

Reika: Mejor dejo de pensar en eso- la chica acaricio el cabello de su novio, se sintió muy vulnerable como quisiera que él fuera quien la estuviera consintiendo.

Un cuantos días habían transcurrido desde la "Excursión" o como muchos le llamaban, negocios del profesor, Rika ya no vivía con ellos, se había mudado con Ichinose a su apartamento, un poco precipitado, pero más fue la cara de asombro cuando se enteraron que fue él quien se lo propuso y que también Rika lo había negado un par de veces, hasta que finalmente no pudo resistir a las suplicas de su Darling y accedió a irse con él. Mientras tanto Reika y Kazemaru habían quedado solos de nuevo en la casa, solo con la mascota de la chica, pero esos días Reika no se sentía nada bien, vomitaba, se mareaba con facilidad, además de eso no soportaba que el chico la tocara mucho, solo ella sabia las razones o tal vez no, era una pregunta que en su mente frecuentaba muchas veces, más de una vez le dijo al chico que era la época simplemente para poder así lograr que el chico se tranquilizara, decidida a no tener más dudas en su mente se levando de su cama con mucha decisión, tomo su cartera y camino hacia la entrada de su casa, iba a terminar con esa duda ahora mismo, justo antes de salir se presento uno más de sus síntomas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño.

Reika: esto no me puede estar pasando- la chica ladeo su cabeza, hasta que escucho que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

Kazemaru: Reika…estás bien- pregunto el chico en parte de afuera del baño.

Reika: si estoy bien solo déjame ¿sí?- la chica estaba enojada, ese cambio de humor era muy repentino y usual en ella así que no pensó que fuera un síntoma.

Kazemaru: está bien- el chico no le pareció extraño que la chica se comportara así.

Reika: perdona amor- grito la chica.

Kazemaru: está bien- respondió de la misma manera que la anterior.

Reika: enserio lo lamento- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta que los dividía.

Kazemaru: enserio no es nada- se acerco y la beso con pasión.

Reika: no…es...pe...ra..- dijo la chica entre besos ahogado.

Kazemaru: está bien, dime que es lo que te pasa, te comportas de una manera muy extraña y necesito saber qué es lo que te sucede.

Reika: nada- la chica comenzó a llorar.

Kazemaru: si y por nada estas llorando, Vamos dime no me tienes confianza.

Reika: está bien, te lo diré, solo tienes que hacerme paciencia ¿sí?

Kazemaru dio un muy largo suspiro, no podía reclamarle a la chica, no con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Kazemaru: si- el chico le dio un corto beso para después abrazarla- que te parece si salimos un poco.

Reika: me parece muy buena idea- la chica lo abrazo y beso muy infantilmente.

Kazemaru: y a donde quieres ir- el chico aprovecho la oportunidad para tocar el trasero de la chica.

Reika: no se, que tal al parque- esta quito muy cortésmente la mano del chico de su trasero.

Kazemaru: me parece buena, idea me esperas a que me cambie y no vamos- el chico la beso fugazmente antes de correr asía el baño.

Reika: "_de la que me salve"-_la chica dio un largo suspiro y pensó en su siguiente jugada.

Reika: Kazemaru tengo que salir a la farmacia por unas pastillas, ya regreso, tu solo alístate ¿sí?

Kazemaru: Si como digas- grito desde el baño.

Reika salió fugazmente a la farmacia compro dos "Pruebas de Embarazo" y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su casa. Pero por si las dudas paso por una Clínica y se hizo una allí.

Reika: regrese- grito al chico pero este no contesto- ¿Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: aquí estoy- le dijo por atrás asiendo que está se asustara y diera un brinco.

Reika: no me asuste- dijo con su mano en el pecho para después golpearlo en el pecho.

Kazemaru: ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto ante la mirada de la chica.

Reika: solo deja que baya al baño- la chica corrió al baño saco las pruebas y se las hizo. Después de unos tres minutos las dos pruebas dieron el resultado un tenía el signo + y otra -, negó con su cabeza y rio para sí misma, ahora no sabía que pensar, pero de cierta manera le dio mucha paz saber que una daba negativo, escucho la vos del chico llamándola, escondió rápidamente las pruebas en el cesto de la basura, y las cajas en su bolsa, y salió del baño. Ahora solo tenía que recoger la de la Clínica.

Kazemaru: y ya estas lista- pregunto.

Reika: si- dijo mientras se sostenía de las escaleras.

Kazemaru: ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba.

Reika: es solo la temporada- mintió nuevamente **(yo: a veces a mi suele pasarme eso, le llamo Síndrome de Estrés Escolar, es justo antes de salir del cole, vomito, me da mucha pereza, me duele la cabeza y me mareo con facilidad, es muy extraño ¿?)**

Kazemaru: está bien vámonos al parque- el chico le extendió la mano y está la tomo y entrelazo con la suya.

Los dos caminaron al parque, compraron helados se sentaron a ver a una chica tocar la guitarra, comieron algodón de azúcar, reían y se sentía como cualquier tonta pareja enamorada, se sentaron en una banca a descansar un poco.

Reika: Me estoy divirtiendo mucho- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

El chico solo asistió con la cabeza antes de que se ocurriera una gran idea.

Kazemaru: quieres que molestemos a Rika e Ichinose- pregunto con cara de niño bromista.

Reika: si- dijo sonriente al chico.

Kazemaru saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Ichinose, quien rápido contesto.

Ichinose: Hola- dijo un poco soñoliento.

Kazemaru afino su garganta y decidió hablar.

Kazemaru: hola señor, es que quería saber donde le puedo dejar las 27 cajas de pizza de peperoni que pidió- dijo el chico intentando no soltar una risa que se le quería escapar.

Reika se reía ahogadamente.

Ichinose: ¡Que! Yo no he ordenado Pizza- dijo un poco alterando.

Kazemaru: si usted ordeno 27 cajas de Pizza, aquí tengo un papel que dice, Orden para el señor Ichinose Kazuya, del edificio Himoryki- el chico luchaba contra sus ganas de reírse.

Ichinose: ya le dije que yo no he ordenado Pizza y mucho menos tantas, quien en su sano juicio se comería tantas Pizza- dijo de una manera desesperada.

Kazemaru: Usted señor, además si no quería Pizzas porque ordeno tantas.

Reika no sabía qué hacer las lagrimas empezaban a derramarse por las inmensas ganas de reír.

Ichinose: Yo ya le dije que no ordene Pizza, así que no las recibiré y menos las pagare- el chico se escuchaba enojado.

Kazemaru: pero yo no puedo hacer nada, las Pizzas fueron entregadas y cargadas a su Tarjeta de Crédito.

Ichinose: ¡QUE!- El chico se escucho muy alterado y de pronto se escucho la vos de una mujer en la habitación.

Rika: ¿Quién es?- se escucho decir.

Ichinose: un tipo que dice que yo ordene 27 Pizzas de peperoni y que las cargo a mi Tarjeta- respondió enojado y alterando.

Rika: porque pediste tanta Pizza- pregunto.

Ichinose: yo no he pedido Pizza.

En el otro lado del teléfono Reika y Kazemaru se reían, por haber causado esa discusión.

Rika: déjame que hable con el- la chica tomo el teléfono y comenzó a hablar- Hola ,disculpe señor, vera mi "Darling" no pidió Pizza y no aceptaremos que nos estafen con ese sucio truco- respondió la chica relajada.

Kazemaru: lo siento señora pero la orden fue pedida- respondió el chico aguantando la risa.

Rika: quien se cree para decirme señora, tengo 21 años, estoy muy joven para decirme señora- dijo la chica con su explosiva actitud ὸ_ό #

Kazemaru: no quise llamarle vieja SEÑORA- repitió el chico- aunque lo este y no sea virgen porque ya vive con marido.

Rika sin duda no soportaría más a ese chico.

Rika: mira HP (1:¿?), soy una señorita, tu no me has servido de colchón para decir que no soy virgen, te rastreare y te juro que te matare ὸ_ό, no eres nadie para decir eso de mi eres un maldito #$%&"*?¿, te matare te lo juro por el suelo que piso todos los días, eres un maldito inepto que te necesita modales de cortesía…

Kazemaru: Lo siento Numero Equivocado…- dijo el chico ya que sabía que no podía resistir más su risa.

Rika: espera aun no he terminado ¬_¬ …ὸ_ό #$%&

El chico cerró el teléfono celular y comenzó a reír como si hubiese mañana acompañado por la chica.

Reika: escu… escuchaste a Rika- dijo entre risas.

Kazemaru: si, estaba muy molesta- respondió riendo a lo loco.

Reika: por seguridad vota la tarjeta SIM del teléfono- dijo seriamente.

Kazemaru: no creo que sea capaz de rastrearme como dijo- respondió sin inmutarse.

Reika: ¿enserio?- exclamo la chica en manera interrogativa, ella conocía muy bien a Rika y no se iba a quedar con las ganas de matarlo y claro que los rastrearía tenia demasiados contactos.

En otra parte…

Rika: si como oíste, necesito rastrear a una persona, lo antes posible, si puedes hoy mismo, bueno, gracias Jacob- la chica cerro el teléfono- ese maldito me las pagara.

Ichinose: no era para tanto- dijo tratando de calmarla.

Rika: ME INSULTO UN REPARTIDOR DE PIZZAS Y NO ES PARA TANTO- grito la chica molesta. ὸ_ό#$%&- Y VIENE Y AL FINAL DICE "_NUMERO EQUIVOCADO"-_ ὸ_ό

Ichinose: Lo siento- dijo asiéndose para atrás.

Rika: además por eso duermes tu en el sofá y yo en la cama, y un repartidor viene y dice que no soy virgen, si Jacob lo encuentra te aseguro que lo matare. ὸ_ό

A Ichinose solo le recorrió una gotita estilo anime.

Ichinose: no te enojes eres muy linda para enojarte.

Rika le desapareció la cara de fastidio por una más tranquila, se acerco a Ichinose y lo beso tiernamente.

Mientras tanto en el parque…

Kazemaru había votado la tarjeta SIM del teléfono por su propia seguridad, era cierto no conocía a Rika también como Reika, miro a la chica y vio que se estaba aburriendo.

Kazemaru: Reika vamos a recorrer la ciudad- dijo el chico cargándola en su espalda.

Reika: suéltame que haces- dijo asiendo berrinche, que obviamente no eran del todo ciertos.

Kazemaru: hacerte reír o por los menos o algo por el estilo.

Todo el día se la pasaron recorriendo la ciudad de la más tranquilo, fueron a la plaza, al cine, a la torre de metal, al campo de entrenamiento, a un lago, a u parque de diversiones, al acuario, al zoológico, el día se les fue en una abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto se oscureció y decidieron que era hora de marchase a su casa. Llegaron y pasaron la noche juntos para ellos sí que ese día había sido genial y también como había terminado.

A la mañana siguiente Reika se levanto temprano, recogió su ropa del suelo, donde siempre acaba después de hacer el amor con el chico, se la puso y salió como bala asía la Clínica que había visitado después de comprar las Pruebas de Embazo, recogió los resultados tan rápido como pudo y se fue a su casa.

Mientas tanto con Kazemaru…

El chico despertaba busco con una mano algo en la cama, pero no lo encontró, decidió buscar con la mirada y no encontró nada, Reika siempre se levantaba temprano después de que hacían el amor, seguramente estaba en la cocina, siempre estaba allí, se levanto y noto algo raro, no estaba su ropa, supo que algo extraño pasaba por que ella solía ponerse la ropa del chico no la suya, se puso su ropa y bajo a buscarla.

Mientras tanto con Reika…

La chica llegaba a la casa para poder abrir el sobre tranquila, sin duda alguna ese resultado la sacaría de su dilema, intento abrir el sobre desesperadamente, hasta que escucho una voz detrás suyo.

Kazemaru: Reika…- dijo el chico.

Reika: si- la chica como por reflejo guardo el sobre detrás suyo.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué escondes?- pregunto, claramente había visto el sobre que la chica había escondido tras su espalda.

Reika: Nada solo es un sobre- dijo sacándolo detrás de su espalda y moviéndolo un poco para que el chico lo mirara.

Kazemaru: ¿Un sobre?

Reika: si- respondió de inmediato.

Kazemaru: ¿Y qué es? - pregunto, no solo con sus palabras si no que también con la expresión de su rostro. Estaba algo confundido y necesitaba respuesta ¡YA!

Reika sin más que decir, pensó que era justo que el chico se diera cuenta de los que estaba pasando, suspiro, tomo aire y dejo que los nervios pasaran, si era una falsa alarma todo estaría bien, y si no también en todo caso los niños son un regalo de Dios, pero rogaba por que fuera que no, no se sentía acta para ser madre. Sin pensar más soltó las palabras que su cerebro había logrado procesar.

Reika: pues veras… CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA- soltó rápidamente al chico, quien tomo la noticia como un balde de agua fría, no era que no quería a ese bebe, es solo que no se esperaba tremenda noticia. Así que dijo lo primero que su cerebro pensó.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué?- su rostro había cambiado de apariencia, de uno tranquilo a uno muy sorprendido, Reika lo miro y volvió a repetir "Creo que estoy EMBARAZADA" el chico la miro camino hacia ella y la abrazo, la chica se sorprendió ante tal acto y sonrió para sí misma.

Kazemaru: enserio- dijo el chico. Su tono de voz sonaba alegre y muy pasivo

Reika: no se, este sobre me dirá mis sospecha- al chica movió el sobre y se separo del chico para abrirlo, no seguiría con la duda que le comía el alma. Abrió el sobre lentamente provocando tensión en el chico. La chica balbuceo unas palabras como "Con las prueba de sangre, y el cambio repentino de su Hormonas, bla, bla, bla," finalmente paro en el lugar de más tensión sin decir ninguna palabra, solo lo leyó para sí misma.

Kazemaru: ¿Y qué dice?- pregunto muy nervioso.

Reika: dice que….

_**Yo me quedo aquí, porque si escribo algo más no habría sentido de la encuesta, yo sé que hay alguien que me va a decir, "Si que Kazemaru se golpeé la cabeza" y si lo está leyendo ella sabe que es de ella de quien estoy hablando, jajaja y si tiene dudas si su nombre empieza con la "F" y le encanta ver a Kazemaru sufrir igual que mí jajaja bueno me despido, y si no dejan Review para votar no es mi culpa si no les gusta el resultado, bueno hoy si me despido bye… n_n **_


	12. Una sorpresa

_**Ummmm holis yo me reporto no me tarde tanto (medio año na mas :/)**_

_**Yumiko: pero si lo suficiente -.-U **_

_**Yo: gracias por tu ayuda ¬_¬**_

_**Yumiko: de nada hermana-sonrisa sadica.**_

_**Yo: ok…. lOca mejor di el disclamer **_

_**Yumiko: no me digas loca ¬_¬….. en fin Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a mi hermana ya quiera pero no … le pertenece a Level-up en fin mi hermana responderá a sus review **_

_**Un Sorpresa**_

Recuerdo…

Reika: pues veras...CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA –soltó rápidamente al chico, quien tomo la noticia como un balde de agua fría, no era que no quisiera a ese bebe, es solo que no se esperaba tremenda noticia. Así que dijo lo primero que su cerebro proceso.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué? –Su rostro había cambiado de apariencia, de uno tranquilo a uno muy sorprendido, Reika lo miro y volvió a repetir.-"Creo que estoy Embarazada"- el chico la miro camino hacia ella y la abrazo, la chica se sorprendió ante tal acto para si misma.

Kazemaru: enserio-dijo el chico. Su tono de voz sonaba alegre y muy pasivo

Reika: no se, este sobre me dirá mis sospecha-la chica movió el sobre y se separo del chico para abrirlo, no seguiría con la duda que le comía el alma. Abrió el sobre lentamente provocando tensión en el chico. La chica balbuceo una cuantas palabras como "Con las pruebas de sangre, y el cambio repentino de sus Hormonas , bla, bla,bla finalmente paro en el lugar de mas tensión sin decir ninguna palabra, solo lo leyó para si misma

Kazemaru: ¿Y que dice?-pregunto muy nervioso.

Reika: dice que… es negativo- la chica soltó un enorme suspiro, miro a Kazemaru el cual se miraba decepcionado, se paro lo beso por un tiempo y después puso su frente contra la de el.

Kazemaru: Hubiera querido que tuviéramos un bebe- el chico rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y la atrajo así el con suma delicadeza

Reika: ummm creo que todavía no estaba preparada para ese salto… pero en unos años-La chica tomo la mano del chico y la puso sobre su vientre- tendremos a nuestros hijos-la chica le sonrió y lo volvió a besar a lo que el chico la cargo y se la llevo a la habitación.

3 años después (_**no se emocionen que todavía no es el final Q.Q pero el final se acerca)**_

La chica salía de su casa como de costumbre acompañada de su novio, llevaban mas de tres años juntos y era sin duda la chica mas feliz del mundo no le faltaba nada tenia amigos gozaba de una buena salud dentro de pocos años terminaría su carrera y el amor de su vida la amaba y se lo demostraba todos los días, con su manera de ser y tratarla con su manera de observarla con tantas cosas que la hacían sentirse especial y única.

Kazemaru: etto amor se nos hizo tarde apresúrate- dijo el chico su apariencia seguía siendo la misma solo que ya no llevaba la coleta como la solía llevar antes (**la lleva como en inazuma eleven go)**.

Reika: ok ok—la chica apresuro su paso el chico la tomo de la mano de la mano y se fueron en su siempre habitual autobús.

Kazemaru reclino su cabeza en el hombro de Reika y esta coloco su cabeza sobre la de el y sin soltar su mano le dio un beso.

Kazemaru: Te Amo no se que seria de mi sin ti- el chico apretó mas la mano de la chica dándole a entender que el nunca la dejaría, siguieron tomados de la mano por un tiempo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Sus clases pasaron normalmente últimamente sus clases eran mas sencillas, lo mas difícil paso los primeros días.

Reika: ¡MORIRE¡-grito la chica estirando sus huesos y llamando la atención de varios.

Kazemaru: -.-U Reika….

Reika: ¿Qué ¬_¬? Soy humana y no violo el derecho de nadie-la chica se estiro un poco mas y se le acerco al chico y lo beso en la mejilla.

Kazemaru sonrió.

Kazemaru: me toca práctica con los chicos- el chico la beso y esta se fue por un camino distinto que el chico.

La chica no tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, llego se hizo un sándwich le dio de comer a Mr-botitas el cual era un enorme gato haragán y anciano. Se sentó en su sofá disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su soledad hasta que vio que en su contestadora palpita una luz roja se acerco tecleo unas cuantas veces y una voz comenzó a reproducirse rápidamente.

¿?:_hola Reika habla tu mama-_la mujer tocio un par de veces lo que llamo la atención de la chica-_hija necesito que vengas a Osaka de inmediato tu padre necesita hablar seriamente contigo-_la mujer volvió a toser preocupando aun mas a la chica- _toma el siguiente vuelo te espero te quiero hija cuídate._

A la chica le dio un mal presentimiento así que sin pensarlo dos veces subió a las escaleras tomo algo de ropa la metió en una maleta y salió de la casa tan rápido como se le hizo posible no sin antes dejar una nota _"Kazemaru tuve una emergencia en casa regreso mañana por la tarde, Te Amo Muxote cuídate y por favor no se te olvide alimentar a Mr-Botitas bye bye_

_Pd: Te Amo 3_

_Pd de Pd: Te dejo un sándwich para que comas "_

La chica tomo el vuelo y en todo el camino no dejaba de pensar en que algo malo ocurriría

Con Kazemaru…..

Kazemaru: si no lo veo no lo creo O_O- dijo el chico viendo como Endo besaba a Aki y Goenji a Haruna-Creo que los chicos por fin están reaccionando.

Fubuki: eso es tan extraño-menciono el peli plata.

Someoka: ni que lo digas O_O

Todos los chicos miraban a las dos parejas completamente rojas solo Kido no que estaba muriendo de un paro cardiaco. Después de todo Haruna seguía siendo su hermanita menor después de que todos los felicitaran excepto dos chicas que morían de un coraje, Kazemaru decidió marcharse del lugar, camino por cierto tiempo hasta llegar a la casa toco a la puerta pero nadie abrió así que pensó que Reika se había dormido saco su llame y abrió, noto un sándwich tapado con una nota encima.

Después de leer la nota quedo algo preocupado tomo el sándwich se sirvió un baso de jugo se sento en el sofá y llamo a la chica.

Kazemaru: hola amor-menciono el chico.

Reika: Hola amor-la chica detonaba tristeza- ya viste la nota que te deje.

Kazemaru: si claro ya la vi… umm dime ¿Qué paso? Te noto triste

Reika: amor no te preocupes mañana llego por la tarde adiós Te Amo-la chica corto la llamada dejando mas que confundido al pobre Kazemaru.

El chico miro el teléfono por un par de minutos lo bajo lentamente comió el sándwich se fue a bañar y se recostó un momento y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Con Reika…

Reika estaba con el corazón en su puño literalmente ya que su padre había tenido una conversación con ella que la había dejado atónita, casarse ella, con alguien que apenas conocía y ni siquiera le caía bien.

Flash Back…

Reika: no quiero casarme con ese hombre papa- grito la chica suerte que su enferma madre estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba la discusión.

Papa de Reika: se que no es justo pero las cosas ya están arregladas lo siento hija necesitamos esa fusión de empresas y esa es la única manera de hacerlo el padre del chico se niega a que sea de otra manera.

Reika: pero… no es justo yo amo a otra persona- la chica inconscientemente había comenzado a llorar.

Papa de Reika: yo se que no es justo pero…Necesitamos el dinero para la enfermedad de tu madre ya que todos nuestros ahorros todo esta invertido en la empresa la cual se viene abajo lo siento mucho hija.

Reika: pero…-la chica se mordió la lengua quería decir una y mil cosas-no me puedes obligar-la chica bajo la cabeza.

Papa de Reika: claro que no, eso lo dejo a tu decisión eso si que piensa bien en tu respuesta, créeme hija si tu mama no estuviera enferma no le daría tanta importancia quedarme pobre pero yo lo hago por ella y nunca quise llegar al extremo de pedirte esto pero no tengo de otra

El hombre salió de la habitación y la chica se quedo allí pensado llorando sufriendo se sentó un momento para asimilar las cosas cuando su celular

_Fin de flash back…_

Reika: que le diré a Kazemaru- pensó la chica mientras numerosas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos por sus mejillas.

La chica se paro intento divagar un momento su mente, pero simplemente no pudo, no se quería casar sin amor, y menos con ese chico ella amaba a Kazemaru y eso era lo que importaba ¿Cierto? Pues en ese momento no parecía importar en lo absoluto su opinión ya que su conciencia no le permitiría vivir, sabiendo que su padre quedo pobre y que su madre estaba muerta, y ella viviendo felizmente con Kazemaru… no… su decisión estaba tomada iba a casarse con ese hombre aunque fuera infeliz… debía hacerlo.

Reika: ahhhhh- soltó un enorme suspiro y se fue a su habitación simplemente se dejo caer presa del cansancio cerro sus ojos intentado ignorar el enorme agujero en su pecho (**eso es horrible hace como 3 dias sentí eso y créanme fue peor que quedarse sin internet) ** y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

En otra parte….

Kazemaru simplemente no podía dormir, giraba una y mil veces en la cama además del enorme vacio que se sentía en esa casa sin Reika estaba esa preocupación insistente en su pecho, algo pasaba, y era algo que le afectaría, de un salto salió de la cama, tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta, dejo de insistir al pensar que la chica debería de estar dormida ¿Cierto? Pero ese dolor era horriblemente exasperante, volvió a la cama pero no logro dormir nada.

Al día siguiente…

La chica cerraba la puerta tras ella, estaba en casa de nuevo, todo estaba en orden, subió las escaleras y miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, pero no lloraría , Kazemaru sabría que algo le pasaba y no dejaría de insistir hasta que le dijera todo, camino por el pasillo y de nuevo allí estaban lo recuerdos, entro a la habitación y encontró a Kazemaru mas que dormido y su cara no parecía una tranquila , se sentó en la cama, lo miro por cierto tiempo pero después pensó que si ese era su ultimo día con el quería que durara por siempre en su memoria, cogió impulso y se tiro sobre la cama.

-jajajajaja- rio la chica al ver como el chico caía directo al suelo.

Kazemaru despertó sin saber que lo había golpeado… o tirado al suelo, levanto la mirada y miro a Reika riéndose como nunca.

Kazemaru: ¬_¬ ok eso no fue gracioso- el chico se coloco contra ella y la beso.

Reika: Te extrañe – musito Reika después de aquel beso.

Kazemaru: Yo mas- el chico la beso en la frente y la dejo libre.

Reika: Pero que cara tan horrible la que tiene- menciono la chica en son de broma.

Kazemaru: ¬_¬ casi no dormí- se defendió tranquilamente pero vio que la chica se sobresalto al escuchar eso- sentía algo horrible en el pecho así como si el corazón se te fuera a salir de lugar- Reika solo bajo la cabeza- pero eso era porque tu no estabas.

Reika: Iré hacer el desayuno n_n- la chica salió con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció en el pasillo, pero no, no iba a estar triste ese día, quizás vendrían muchos días tristes en su vida pero ese día NO, quería ser feliz por ultima ves.

A los minutos Kazemaru le siguió ya listo para otro día.

Kazemaru: Vámonos a la Universidad- dijo el chico mientras acomodaba una ultimas cosas.

Reika: …no hoy no iré… no quiero ir- la chica se acerco peligrosamente al chico lo acorralándolo contra el sofá asiendo que el se sentara y seguidamente ella sobre el.

Kazemaru: Pero hoy…-el chico fue callado por un beso que no tardo en responder la atrajo un poco contra el y la siguió besando- y que quieres hacer hoy- fue como si con ese beso se olvidara que tenia que entregar un trabajo importante.

Reika: Creo que…No se salir... Solo estar los dos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste- la chica lo volvió a besar este se paro con ella en brazos- iremos a donde tu quieras- el chico la volvió a besar antes de colocarla en el suelo.

Reika: ..-Te Amo – repitió la chica como ya lo había echo antes.

El chico la miro a los ojos nunca había visto tanto amor en ellos como lo miraba en ese momento.

Kazemaru: Yo también Te Amo- el chico la estrecho mas entre sus brazos.

El día para la chica fue el mas corto de su vida las horas pasaron de lo mas rápido, ella quería que ese día se hiciera eterno, lamentablemente el tiempo nunca se detiene. Cuando el reloj apuntaba las 8:30 decidieron regresar a casa. Pero el chico noto que su amada le ocurría algo no dejaba de abrazarlo y simplemente sus ojos detonaban tristeza.

Kazemaru: yo se que a ti te ocurre algo- menciono el chico desprevenidamente en la platica.

Reika: n_n no me ocurre nada estoy mas que bien- la chica se arrojo sobre el y lo beso, fueron unos cuantos minutos los que pasaron antes que sus pulmones pidieran aire- ¿sabes que te amo?-pregunto.

Kazemaru: si lo se- el chico la atrajo asía sí con un rápido movimiento y la volvió a besar pero esta ves sus besos eran cargados de lujuria y pación , pronto sin que sus mentes reaccionaran estaban en la cama uno sobre otro, Kazemaru le proporcionaba carisias a todo su cuerpo mientras que ella lo abrazaba mas contra si, finalmente sus ropas estorbaban y terminaron con muchas veces, hechas un desorden en el suelo, después de un poco mas de carisias sus cuerpos se unieron como si fuera uno solo, con el pasar de las horas los dos cayeron rendidos, ella sobre su pecho.

Kazemaru: y ahora si me vas a decir que te pasa- pregunto el chico, era raro que la chica se comportara de esa forma, había sentido como había dado todo de si esa noche… casi como si fuera una despedida.

Reika simplemente cerró los ojos y se coloco a su lado.

Reika: no es nada… es solo que mi mama esta algo enferma y por eso estoy triste- en cierta forma era cierto no le estaba mintiendo su madre si estaba enferma.

Kazemaru: :/ que mal – el chico la abrazo y beso su cuello- todo se pondrá bien ya lo veras.

Reika volteo y lo beso y en cada beso que le daba sus ojos se iban cerrando mas, finalmente cerro sus ojos completamente y quedo completamente noqueada.

Al dia siguiente…

La chica se encontraba en la entrada de la casa con las maletas hechas tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al empacar ya que no quería que Kazemaru despertara y comenzara a preguntar, con mucho cuidado dejo una carta en la mesa y salió rápidamente, tomo un taxi al aeropuerto y se marcho a Osaka.

_**TTT-TTT esto es lo mas triste y emotivo que eh escrito ahhhhh pobre de mis niños que les va a pasar , bueno el próximo capi es el ultimo… asi que hasta el próximo capi y perdón si me quedo corto es que ando seca de inspiración y mas que estoy enferma (y tengo vacaciones vayan por una espada y MATENME no quiero vivir sabiendo que tengo vacaciones y estoy enferma) en fin me despido bye n_n.**_


	13. Aviso

**Comunicado**

Gua ha pasado mucho tiempo no, bueno creo que fueron 3 años, si lo se lo siento pero la verdad lo siento pero no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente razón una muy poderosa razón es que no tenía computadora y la verdad no pude desde otra bueno resulta que mi hermosa y adorada madre me compro una hace poco y por eso quiero preguntarle a ustedes que son mis lectores si debo continuar las historias digo historias porque tengo varias y pondré este comunicado en todas las historias que tengo pendiente con más de dos que me contesten en comentarios que si quieren que continúe lo hare bueno es solo eso gracias por leer.

Atte. Kaze143


	14. Aviso 2

KAYYYYYYYYYYY ¡

Ustedes son fantásticos Q.Q a pesar de ser tan mala escritora por dejarlos tres años en angustia de no saber que si iba a continuar con las historias, enserio pensé que nadie me iba a decir que continuara y que me arrojarían tomatazos o quemarían mi casa con antorchas y cosas así xDD ._. Por favor no lo hagan, verán escribo esto porque me tardare una semana en preparar los capítulos es que verán por los momentos estoy en un proyecto (el cual no puedo mencionar que es ni entrar en detalles porque me fusilan) que ha acaparado mi tiempo por completo, hay algunas historias como Cuando tu amistad se convierte en amor que ya tiene hasta 6 capítulos escritos y unos 2 arreglados, pero eh allí el detalle, tienen tantos HORRORES ortográficos (Bueno no tantos) Pero vale, ustedes se merecen un lectura digna y no subiré los capítulos así, así que les ruego que me hagan una semana más de espera el próximo Domingo lo público sea en la noche o día, espero que comprendan y que no quemen mi casa, enserió no lo hagan tengo familia dos gatos y 2 conejos así que piénselo si deciden quemarme xD es broma, bueno con esto me despido gracias y nos vemos el domingo 18, un beso.

Kaze143


End file.
